Quand tu étais mon homme
by MadlynMalefoy
Summary: Il lui avait dit, lui avait juré qu'il ne se marierait jamais…quand il était encore son homme. Et maintenant il s'apprête à passer le reste de sa vie avec une autre. Drago Malefoy tu n'es qu'un lâche et un jour tu t'en mordra les doigts, crois moi...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour bonjour. Après 10 années passées sans écrire de fanfiction sur ce site, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre avec une toute nouvelle histoire._

 _Ce prologue s'inspire de la chanson « When I was your man » de Bruno Mars mais de la version féminine chantée par Madilyn Bailey « **When you were my man** »._

 ** _Résumé_** _: Il lui avait dit, lui avait juré qu'il ne se marierait jamais…quand il était encore son homme. Et maintenant il s'apprête à passer le reste de sa vie avec une autre. Drago Malefoy tu n'es qu'un lâche et un jour tu t'en mordra les doigts, crois moi…._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Copyright JK._

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 _« He buys me flowers_

 _And he holds my hand_

 _And he gives me all his hours_

 _Cause he has the chance_

 _Takes me to all the parties_

 _Cause he remembers how much I love to dance_

 _Does all the things you shoulda done when you were my man »_

Hermione était assise dans le canapé, le regard posé dans le vide en repensant aux paroles de cette chanson. Rien n'aurait put être aussi descriptif que de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Ces paroles étaient le reflet de son âme, sa tristesse, son cœur. Elle sentait les larmes lui monté aux yeux en repensant à ce qu' _il_ lui disait « J'aime ma liberté », « Je ne me marierai jamais » ou encore « Je n'aime pas le romantisme ». Des paroles à en briser le cœur.

Et pourtant… _Il_ n'avait aucun problème avec tout ceci…non… c'était _elle_. Depuis le début il avait un problème avec _elle_. Quelle cruche, quelle conne. Elle sentait l'humiliation lui brulé la gorge.

 **Il a été son homme** , le genre d'homme qui te cache à ses amis, qui n'est jamais présent pour te soutenir dans les moments durs et qui inconsciemment -ou consciemment- faisait passer sa petite personne avant celle de « l'élue de son coeur ». _M'avait-il au moins aimé ?_

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle essuya ses yeux devenus rouge sang avant de se tourner vers son ami afin qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

\- Oui pardon tu disais ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire timide.

\- Je disais qu'il avait tout de même un sacré culot de s'exposer comme ça dans le journal. Je pense parler au nom de tout le monde quand je dis que l'on se fout royalement de sa vie privé rétorqua Ron avec un air de dégoût.

\- Oh tu sais ce n'est pas bien grave continua Hermione avec une petite voix. Après tout il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu sais quoi, moi je lui dis merde! Il ne te méritait vraiment pas, j'en ai la confirmation….Hermione tu vas bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas lui répondit t'elle sur un air faussement scandalisé.

\- Non comme ça…. Et regarde le un peu se trémousser sur la photo. Il se prend pour un véritable top model ma parole. Et puis zut je ne peux pas le supporter celui-là raga Ron en jetant le journal sur la table du salon….journal dont Hermione ne quitta pas du regard.

Puis elle se leva lentement comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Désolé je dois y'aller, on se voit ce soir ?

Ron hocha la tête avant de la voir disparaître par la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, le journal à la main.

* * *

 _« Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways_

 _Caused a nice young love like me to walk out your life_

 _Now we'll never, never get to clean up the mess we made_

 _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes »_

Hermione accéléra le pas tandis qu'elle se rendait à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre en le voyant de ses propres yeux. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'adresse qui figurait dans « **La Gazette du sorcier** » et décida de transplaner pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

En l'espace de 5 secondes, elle arriva à destination. Elle se retourna alors vers un grand hôtel luxueux qui se trouvait juste à l'angle de la rue : « The Queens ». _C'est là_ se souffla t'elle à elle même. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle respira un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage et fonça tête baissée vers ce qu'il devait être « son enfer ».

A peine fut-elle rentré dans l'hôtel qu'elle voulait déjà rebrousser chemin. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place : tout était beaucoup trop classe, trop beau. Guidé par un réceptionniste, elle se dirigea vers la salle de réception qui l'intéressait. Quand elle arriva devant les grandes portes, elle eu un petit moment d'hésitation avant de finalement se décider à rentrer.

Puis la, brutalement, tel une gifle en plein visage, elle le vit. Il était la, assis devant toute une petite assemblée. Il n'avait rien perdu de son élégance, de sa prestance. Ses yeux gris azur étaient plongés dans le regard d'une personne se trouvant à ses côtés. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et se mit à rire aux éclats. Il portait un costume noir, ses cheveux blonds ne faisaient que le parfaire de minute en minute. Il posa finalement une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et la tira vers lui avant de l'embrasser.

Hermione toujours recroquevillée au fond de la salle, se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux voir ce qui se passait. A peine eu t'elle le temps de faire un autre pas qu'une voix rugissait dans cette salle remplis de sorciers snobs et riches :

\- Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être venu si nombreux.

Hermione se rapprocha en croisant les bras comme pour mieux entendre la phrase qui allait sûrement la briser.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour fêter les fiançailles de Monsieur **Drago Malefoy** et de Mlle **Hannah Bott**.

C'était comme si le cœur de Hermione venait de s'arrêter. Elle le savait, elle s'y attendait mais elle voulait le voir de ses yeux.

Il m'avait dit « _qu'il refusait de se marier et qu'il ne changera jamais d'avis_ » pensa t-elle avec regret. En faite, il lui avait dit tellement de chose...

\- C'est pour moi un honneur que de vous présenter ce magnifique couple de _futur marié_ continua Blaise Zabini.

La jeune fille continua à regarder le couple avec un regard vide. Peut-être espérait t-elle qu'il la remarque enfin, qu'il lui dise que tout ceci était faux, que c'était un mauvais rêve. Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à que ce que le regard de Malefoy se pose enfin sur elle. Il était comme figé en la voyant, en voyant ses yeux qui brillaient. Il ne bougea pas et la regarda encore et encore. Essayait t-il de lui parler ? Essayait-il de lui dire « pardonne moi». ? Dans tous les cas, il ne montra aucun signe qui faisait référence à du remord ou de la tristesse. En comprenant cela, Hermione se décida enfin à lâcher prise. Elle hocha la tête, le regarda une dernière fois en murmurant « Ce n'est pas grave » et tourna les talons.

Quand elle sortit de l'hôtel, elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Une page venait de se tourner. L'amour de sa vie allait en épouser une autre alors qu'un an plus tôt il avait décidé de rompre avec la jeune femme car il refusait de se marier. Ironique la vie se disait t'elle non sans un pincement au cœur.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle avait un merveilleux homme qui l'attendait chez elle, qui lui promettait monts et merveille et pour lui, elle allait décider d'être heureuse. Elle se consola à cette idée et s'apprêta à nouveau à transplaner quand une main la tira de force et l'entraina à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Arrête s'il te plait tu me fais mal dit–elle à son ex petit-ami sur un ton nonchalant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t'il intrigué.

\- Je devais le voir de mes yeux Drago.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- A quel point tu m'avais prise pour une sublime conasse ces dernières années répondit Hermione en souriant sarcastiquement.

\- Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi.

\- Je m'en fout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Ca ne me regarde plus maintenant.

\- Alors très bien, tout est clair alors.

\- Oui très. Je ne te dis pas au revoir.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'hôtel quand soudain il arriva ce qu'elle redouta. Hermione lui barra la route puis serra les poings de rage avant de le gifler. C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

\- Tu avais dit… tu avais dit que **j'étais la plus belle chose que tu n'avais jamais eu** Drago, tu l'as dit….souffla Hermione qui sentait les larmes montées.

C'est alors que Drago comprit.

\- Je n'étais pas assez bien à épouser c'est ça ? Tu n'avais aucun problème à t'engager ! Non c'était moi le problème donc avoue le ! continua t-elle sur un ton de défis.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux sans faiblir.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione…mais les choses changent répondit-il simplement.

Le blond la toisa du regard une dernière fois avant de définitivement continuer son chemin.

Hermione le regarda partir avec un énorme sentiment de mépris.

« _Tu n'es qu'un lâche Drago et un jour tu_ t'en mordra les doigts….»

* * *

Et voila, un prologue court histoire de poser le contexte.

Beaucoup de mystère dans la relation Drago/Hermione et qui est cette Hannah Bott exactement…. ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant quelques **reviews** !

Bisous.


	2. Chapitre I - Que le Spectacle Commence

**Bonjour! Grand merci pour vos petites reviews et vos Fav & Follow. ****Grand merci aussi aux reviews anonymes :)**

 **Cela fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez la petite intrigue. J'ai décidé de vous mettre rapidement le premier chapitre pour que l'histoire soit complètement posée.**

 **Nous allons maintenant commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet donc je vous souhaites une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Que le spectacle commence**

 **Flashback**

 _L'éclat du soleil obligea Hermione à ouvrir les yeux. La chambre dans laquelle elle était, baignait dans une lumière éclatante. Nue sous un drap blanc, la jeune femme commença à émerger tout doucement et mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. En effet on pouvait distinguer les nombreuses cernes sur le visage de la jeune fille….qui démontra la folle nuit qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois passée._

 _Elle s'étira lentement et commença à chercher son homme des yeux avant de trouver un petit mot déposé délicatement sur sa table de chevet_

 ** _« Hermione, j'ai eu une urgence, désolée qu'on ne puisse pas manger ensemble ce matin. On remet ça demain mais chez toi ? Passe une bonne journée._**

 ** _Je t'aime_**

 ** _Drago »_**

 _Hermione soupira en lisant ce mot. Voilà tout juste 1 an qu'ils étaient ensemble et il refusait toujours de vivre avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Cela avait toujours été un sujet clair pour lui : il refuse de vivre avec une femme. Si Hermione décidait de rester, elle décidait aussi d'accepter cette vie de jeunes adolescents fugaces._

 _Beaucoup de ses amis essayaient en vain de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que l'on appelle de « l'amour » mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se résoudre._

 _De l'amour il en avait mais la peur était plus forte. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de rester…..pour lui apprendre à dépasser ça._

 _En espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'aura jamais à le_ _ **regretter**_ _._

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Mr Drago Malefoy...un an qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à lui.

Et autant dire que beaucoup de chose avait changé dans sa vie. Pour commencer elle avait finalement décidé de ne pas poursuivre sa relation avec Ron pour des raisons diverses surtout qu'elle fréquentait depuis peu un nouvel homme.

Côté professionnel elle avait monté une agence-ironiquement- de rencontre. Son agence matrimoniale qu'elle a fondée avec son amie Ginnie Weasley connaissait un succès fulgurant. C'est d'ailleurs par ce moyen qu'elle a rencontré son nouveau compagnon, un jeune entrepreneur Américain.

\- Ginny, as-tu le dossier que je tai demandé ?.

Hermione était submergé de travail. Des fils de sorciers célèbres, des fils de politiciens importants ou encore des héritiers s'adressaient à leur agence pour trouver _des filles bien_ comme il faut. Pour répondre à leur besoin, Ginny et elle rasaient toute la ville de Londres (même parfois l'Angleterre) pour trouver des perles parfaites ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. La majorité de ses hommes ne cherchaient pas forcément des femmes de leur milieux respectifs ce qui rendait donc la tâche des deux jeunes femmes très compliquées.

\- Le voilà ! Tu es prête, on peut y aller ? Lui demanda la jeune rousse.

\- Heu…. Oui c'est bon j'ai tout, allons-y.

Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent dans un bar non loin de la gare. Hermione portait un tailleur noir qui laissait entrevoir un léger décolleté. Elle s'était faite une élégante queue de cheval afin de laisser ses cheveux tomber au creux de son dos.

\- Je pense que c'est elle fit signe Ginny en lui montrant une jeune femme assise seule à une table.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête

\- Miss Declerc ?.

\- Oui c'est moi répondit la jeune inconnue.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici mon associée Ginny Weasley. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour notre retard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas répondit Prudence Declerc.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place, et étalèrent leur dossier sur toute la table.

\- Alors, vous faites des études pour devenir Médicomage, c'est cela ? Lui demanda Ginny.

\- Exactement.

\- Et pourquoi? Lui demanda très aimablement Hermione.

\- Mes parents sont eux même Médicomage. Depuis que je suis toute petite je les vois aider et soigner les gens. C'est comme une évidence pour moi.

\- Ah très bien, très bien répondit Hermione. Alors je vais être franche avec vous, je pense que je ne vais pas avoir du mal à vous décrocher un rendez-vous. Vous êtes belle et intelligente, que demander de mieux?

\- Merci…répondit Prudence Declerc en rougissant légèrement.

\- Alors nos clients sont de diverses catégories sociales : La classe aisée ou la classe moyenne. Avez-vous une préférence ?.

\- Pas vraiment non. Mais…..enfin….vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'une jeune fille passe par vous pour trouver un homme riche ? demanda la jeune prétendante un peu surprise.

Hermione qui ne se s'attendait pas à cette question prit un temps de pause à la réflexion mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

\- Bien sûr que non… l'amour n'a pas de catégorie sociale Miss Declerc. Et c'est pour cela que nous tenons à rencontrer chacune des femmes pour nous assurer qu'elles ne soient pas là pour de mauvaises raisons. Malgré ce que l'on peut imaginer, ils nous restent quand même quelque valeur, nous ne sommes pas aveuglé par l'argent.

\- Non bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je l'espère…souffla la rousse en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

\- Mais les hommes ne sont pas aussi à l'abri de notre méfiance. Nous les trions sur le volet dit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione venait de dire exactement ce que Prudence voulait entendre.

* * *

La belle brune claqua la porte de son appartement. Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table de l'entrée et s'assit sur le vaste canapé du salon avant d'ouvrir son courrier du jour.

La majorité des correspondances étaient d'ordre professionnel jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une lettre qui venait d'un de ses plus vieux amis.

 _« Salut Hermione_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je ne ne doute pas que tu dois avoir énormément de travail avec ton agence._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te prévenir que je serai de retour à Londres la semaine prochaine. Ce serait vraiment bien si on pouvait tous se voir avec Ron et Ginny, comme au bon vieux temps. J'attends ton retour._

 _Harry »_

Hermione souriait au fil de sa lecture.

Après la guerre, Harry avait commencé à travailler comme Auror un peu partout dans le monde. Ce mode de vie semblait lui convenir. Malheureusement son couple avec Ginny n'avait pas tenu avec la distance mais au fond Hermione était persuadé que rien n'était jamais vraiment perdu pour eux. Après tout , même si pour elle les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme prévue, cela aurait put être autrement pour les autres.

Hermione était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'elle se rendit enfin compte de la présence de pétales de roses qui ornaient le salon et qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers sa chambre.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que…. »_ Souffla t'elle. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit son lit noyé sous une tonne de rose rouge. Il s'y trouvait un petit mot porté à son attention. Quand elle découvrit le destinataire, les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité.

 _« Ma princesse, Ton carrosse t'attendra à 20h et te ramènera avant que l'horloge ne sonne les douze-coups de minuit_

 _A ce soir »_

* * *

\- **Mr Malefoy** , votre table est prête. Voulez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait.

Drago hocha la tête et pris la main de sa femme avant se s'installer, suivi de près par son ami Blaise Zabini.

\- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama celui-ci.

\- Tu ne penses pas être un peu de trop…non ? lui demanda Hannah en souriant.

Malefoy se contenta d'observer en lisant le menu qui s'offrait à lui .

\- Alors, comment vont les affaires poursuiva Blaise.

\- On ne se plaint pas. Grâce à Hannah les gros clients nous tombent dans la poche comme des petits pains répondit Drago, apparemment fière de lui.

\- Un joli petit sourire et le charme opère continua sa femme en caressant la joue de son mari. On forme une très belle équipe.

 **Hannah Malefoy** était une femme qui venait d'entamer sa 25ème année dans ce monde. La peau mâte, les cheveux courts à la garçonne, elle était réputé pour son style toujours irréprochable et son franc parlé. On pourrait croire qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée comme son mari tel son éducation et ses connaissances étaient irréprochables. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Si aujourd'hui Hannah a tout ce qu'elle veut c'est parce qu'elle a dû travaillé dix fois plus que tout le monde pour gravir l'échelle social. Elle se fit accepter assez rapidement par les personnes de la haute société. Ce n'était pas très dur avec un charisme et une beauté comme la sienne. Ancienne assistante de Drago et maintenant associée, elle avait rencontré Drago quand il était encore avec une petite brune…..

\- Des projets de bébé sinon ou vous comptez passez toute votre vie à travailler ? demanda Blaise.

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux. Sans se parler, ils se comprenaient.

\- On est bien comme ça, on est trop doué dans ce qu'on fait pour s'embêter avec des enfants répondit Hannah ce que Drago acquiesça en embrassant la main de sa dulcinée.

\- Bon, je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvé dit Blaise un peu dépité pas la situation.

\- Oui très bien même dit Malefoy avec un petit sourire sadique.

Il attira alors sa femme contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser devenait tellement passionnel qu'il ne vit pas qui venait de rentrer dans le restaurant avant que Blaise lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ? s'exaspéra le blond qui détestait être dérangé dans ce genre de situation.

\- C'est pas Granger là bas ?

Hannah et Drago suivirent ensemble le regard de Blaise. Effectivement une jeune fille brune, habillée d'une longue robe noire moulant son corps, discutait au bar avec un homme.

Drago prit du temps avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien elle. C'est lorsqu'il remarqua les quelques tâches de rousseurs qu'il réalisa que oui effectivement, c'était bien Hermione Granger.

\- Drago ?

\- Si répondit-il avec froideur.

\- Je men doutais. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait monté une agence matrimoniale qui marchait du feu de dieu. Je pensais justement acheter ses services. Cela peut être amusant.

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre. Il continua d'observer Hermione sous le regard glacial de sa femme.

Regrettait-il de ne pas avoir épousé Hermione ? Non, car c'est avec Hannah qu'il avait été prêt à franchir le cap. Ceci dit, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié. Il y a des gens ou des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier.

Hermione venait d'éclater de rire, à en devenir toute rouge. Elle toucha souvent la main de compagnon et réciproquement. Au moins, elle s'en était bien remise remarqua Drago avec un petit sentiment d'agacement tout de même….

\- Drago ? lui chuchota sa femme

* * *

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée avec un homme. Dan était tellement adorable, en plus d'être brillant et bien élevé. Le « jeune couple » était entrain de patienter au bar le temps que leur table se libère. Pour passer le temps, le jeune américain lui raconta des petites anecdotes qu'il avait vécut en arrivant en Angleterre.

\- C'est quand même fous tout ce qui t'es arrivé dit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Oui je sais, on se croirait dans un talk….

Hermione avait cessé d'écouter. Elle venait de se heurter au regard perçant de son ancien amant. Drago ? Mais que faisait t'il ici ? ah oui il mangeait avec sa très chère femme.

Hermione s'était déjà préparé à cette éventuel confrontation mais avait juré de ne plus jamais réagir comme la dernière fois. Plus jamais elle ne lui montrera de la faiblesse, plus jamais elle ne lui montrera qu'elle était ou avait été malheureuse à cause de lui. Non, ce temps était révolu. Elle n'était plus la Hermione d'il y'a un 1 an. Non. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle n'avait plus une seule larme dans son corps désormais. Finit d'être trop naïve et trop gentille. Elle était devenu forte et indépendante.

Depuis lDrago elle ne s'était plus jamais, plus jamais apitoyer pour un homme. On ne l'y prendra plus, pas deux fois. Elle souffla un grand coup…. **Que le spectacle commence**.

Tandis que la femme de Drago lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, Hermione en profita pour se tourner vers Dan :

\- Je viens de repérer quelques amis. J'aimerai bien aller leur dire bonjour, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non bien sur, de toute façon j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la table de Drago en affichant son plus beau sourire

\- Blaise, comment vas-tu ? Demanda t'elle en souriant et en l'embrassant.

\- Mais très bien et toi ? j'ai entendu parler de ton agence… félicitation!

\- Merci. Tu sais quand on prend des coups dans la vie faut savoir se relever …. Malefoy …. Comment vas tu ? Demandait t'elle simplement.

\- Je vais bien merci dit-il sur un ton solennel et assez surprit qu'elle ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione lança Hannah, un bras autour de l'épaule de Drago. Tu ne m'as pas remarqué où tu t'obstines à m'ignorer ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Hannah, il est difficile d'oublier que tu existes si cela peut te rassurer.

Hannah la regarda d'un air qui traduisait un certain mépris caché sous une onde de sourire hypocrite.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un t'appelle lança Blaise en faisant signe de la tête.

En effet Dan lui faisait un sourire polis comme pour lui annoncer que leur table était prête.

\- Effectivement. Je dois vous laisser. C'était un plaisir de vous voir. Bonne soirée dit-elle. Puis elle tourna les talons en ignorant royalement le regard que lui lançait Drago.

Elle arriva vers Dan qui lui offra son bras :

\- Prête pour la meilleure soirée de votre vie mademoiselle Granger ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant senti prête qu'aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune couple s'avança vers la petite piste ou quelques personnes dansèrent délicatement sur un slow.

 **Dan Wade** , qui était un magnifique métisse aux yeux vert, prit Hermione par la taille et l'attira vers lui de sorte à ce que la poitrine de la jeune femme soit collée à la sienne. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. En réponse, Hermione lui sourit tendrement et se colla d'avantage à lui et placa une main sur son épaule. Il ne faisait maintenant plus qu'un.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum.. ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté exactement ta séparation avec… tu sais qui.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette question même si celle ci était assez prévisible après ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Est-ce si important que ça ?.

\- Non….enfin si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave.

\- C'est du passé, je ne préfère pas revenir la dessus. Mais disons que la décision n'a pas été prise que par lui, une tierce personne a aussi émis son droit de vote sur notre relation…enfin bref.

\- Comment ça ? il t'a quitté parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager ou pour une autre ?.

Hermione sourit.

\- Quelle différence sa peut bien faire aujourd'hui ? Je suis avec toi, et c'est ce qui compte dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Inutile de s'attarder sur ça, cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai compris qu'aucun des deux ne méritaient quelque chose venant moi, même pas une petite larme.

Dan sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

L'ascenseur sonna et la porte s'ouvrit : le couple Malefoy rentra dans leur luxueux appartement avec une vue sur tout Londres, à en couper le souffle.

Hannah jeta son manteau rouge vif sur le canapé, mit un peu de **musique** et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures quand elle s'aperçut que son mari regardait à travers la baie vitré, regard dans le vide, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle n'aime pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle plissa les yeux et s'approcha de son mari avant de se plonger par dessus son épaule :

\- Tu penses à Hermione ? Souffla t'elle.

\- Bien sur que non répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

 _« When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name »_

Hannah mit ses bras autour de la taille de Drago.

\- Je m'en fiche si ne tu ne fais que penser à elle tu sais dit-elle sur un ton provocateur.

\- Cesse de m'énerver avec ça tu veux. J'ai fait un choix et je l'assume parfaitement. Je t'ai épousé point final. Cela ne sert à rien de me pousser à dire que je le regrette maintenant. Je pense t'avoir assez prouvé à _l'époque_ que je voulais être avec toi dit-il très calmement.

Hannah se mit à rire avant de se mettre face à Drago et de placer ses bras mais cette fois autour de son cou.

\- Tant mieux alors, toute façon tu es à moi maintenant….j'ai gagné souffla t'elle sur un ton très sensuel.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mari et retira sa robe avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Viens ordonna t'elle.

Drago mit un peu de temps avant de s'exécuter. Il regarda à travers la vitre une dernière fois comme s'il cherchait en vain quelque chose avant de tourner les talons à son tour.

 _« When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 ** _Now my baby's dancing_**

 _ **But she's dancing with another man**_ _»_

* * *

Et voila ! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour que je puisse continuer :)

Des Bisous.


	3. Chapter II - Un cœur brisé

**Coucou ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela fait très plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plaît.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Christelle : Coucou! Bah alors je suis très flattée que tu mettes une review si rapidement alors. Oui effectivement là tout est très mystérieux mais au fil des chapitres tu comprendras mieux ce qui a put arriver dans le passé. Si tu le savais dès les premiers chapitres, l'histoire ne serait pas très intéressante non ? hahaha. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur l'évolution de l'histoire et merci encore :)**

 **Guest : C'est gentil de ta part, merci beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'écriture ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.**

 **Labylle: Merci, je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise déjà. N'hésite à me dire ce que tu penses des prochains chapitres ! :D**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Haha merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très contente que l'histoire plaise déjà dès les débuts ! C'est très important . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira en tout cas :)**

 **Crayoline : C'est gentil merci beaucoup! Oui effectivement maintenant l'histoire va pouvoir se construire tranquillement autour de cette soirée…A suivre alors :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 - Un_** **cœur** ** _brisé_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hermione était très anxieuse. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de venir si rapidement ? C'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? A mesure que l'ascenseur montait, son cœur s'accélérait. Puis il eu enfin le « bip » de la délivrance._

 _Et c'est là qu'elle le vit assis sur le canapé la fixant d'un regard perçant. On aurait put croire qu'il l'avait attendu dans cette position depuis déjà longtemps. Elle s'apprêta à lui demander des comptes quand elle vit un petit sac à ses pieds….le sien…_

 _\- Drago ?...chuchota t'elle totalement horrifiée par la situation._

 _\- Je suis désolé Hermione…._

 _Elle avait comprit. Son pire cauchemar était entrain de se réaliser. Elle s'approcha prudemment du blond._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça…s'il te plait, s'il te plait supplia t'elle._

 _Drago avait arrêté de la regarder. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre après ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il préféra ne rien dire._

 _Hermione continua de s'avancer prudemment et finit par s'accroupir en face de lui, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il continua à regarder dans le vide, elle prit son visage entre ses main pour l'obliger à plonger son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Dis le… dis le ! Si tu veux me faire ça alors fait le correctement._

 _Drago plissa les yeux. On ne pouvait déceler aucune émotion dans son regard. Il était impénétrable._

 _\- Tes affaires sont dans ton sac. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié dit-il._

 _Les yeux d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus humides._

 _\- Parle moi Drago, parle moi !_

 _Hermione attendit quelques instant mais il ne fit rien….il ne disait rien. La jeune fille finit par se lever en prenant son sac au passage. Elle marcha lentement vers l'ascenceur tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Leur accord marchait pourtant bien, elle avait accepté toutes ces doléances si cela lui permettait de rester à ses côtés. « Pourquoi ? » murmura t'elle consciente que Drago ne pouvait plus l'entendre._

 _Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton « RC » tout en s'obstinant à ne pas se retourner. Mais dans un dernier élan d'impulsivité elle décida de faire une dernière fois face à cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus et c'est à ce moment qu'elle l'a vit….un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnue…..une jeune fille avec une coupe à la garçonne la fixant du regard en souriant, un verre à la main. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur ce qui était maintenant son passé._

 **000**

Drago avait mal dormit cette nuit. Il regarda dans le miroir les nombreuses cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Ses yeux qui paraissaient plus froid que d'habitude. Il ouvrit le robinet, mit de l'eau sur son visage et en relevant la tête il vit le reflet de sa femme qui se tenait juste derrière lui, vêtue d'un long peignoir en soie, un café à la main.

\- Tu sais Drago, je peux presque tout accepter de ta part. Tes humeurs massacrantes, tes infidélités, ton penchant douteux pour l'alcool mais ce que je ne supporterai pas c'est de te voir une nouvelle fois me revenir au petit matin tout débrayé.

Le blond lui souria à travers le miroir. Puis il se retourna et s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers elle. Il l'a prit par la taille, approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de subitement lui arracher la tasse des mains.

\- Merci dit-il en continuant à sourire.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par Hannah.

\- Tâche de reprendre tes esprits, je te rappelle que nous avons une réunion importante aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien répondit-il froidement. Mais j'ai des choses à faire, tu devras te passer de moi.

\- Quoi ? Des choses plus importantes que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ?

\- Je dois voir Blaise.

Hannah éclata d'un rire nerveux.

\- j'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Oublie ça tout de suite, cela fait des mois que nous attendons de signer ce contrat. Va prendre une douche et retrouve moi en bas dans trente minutes. Tout de suite.

Puis elle se retourna et s'apprêtait à ouvrir les grandes portes coulissantes de leur chambre quand elle se sentit tirer violemment par l'arrière et en l'espace d'un quart de seconde elle se retrouva plaquer contre le mur, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficilement. En effet elle pouvait voir le bras de drago presser de plus en plus fort son coup. Il avait un regard tellement effrayant se dit-elle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Hannah…. tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre… pas à moi siffla t'il entre ses dents, le regard plongé dans celui de sa femme qui était complètement apeurée. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

\- As- tu compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Hannah hocha vivement la tête d'un air entendu puis se sentit enfin à nouveau respirer. Elle toussota quelques instants avant de se libérer de l'étreinte du blond.

Alors qu'elle s'avança vers la fenêtre, elle décida de faire la seule et unique chose qui pouvait réussir à calmer Drago Malefoy. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir, puis sa nuisette rose et se retourna pour regarder son mari d'un air provocant. Et sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain….suivit bientôt par Drago.

 **000**

\- Presque midi. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle a quarante minutes de retard !

Blaise commença à faire les cents pas dans le bureau.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder répondit Drago sur un ton très calme.

\- J'espère, j'ai hâte de voir la fille qu'elle m'a trouvé pour mon premier rendez vous.

A cette phrase, Drago eu un petit rictus de moquerie. Il venait de perdre dix années en apparence.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas l'utilité de ta présence hein continua Zabini.

\- Disons que je n'avais rien à faire…

\- Oui c'est ça à d'autres, tu voulais voir Granger avoue le ! se moqua à son tour son ami.

Drago ne répondit pas. Oui c'est vrai il voulait voir Hermione. Pas parce qu'elle lui manquait ou qu'il voulait revenir vers elle mais parce qu'elle l'avait presque royalement ignoré l'autre soir. Sa fierté en avait été blessée. Et personne ne pouvait blesser un Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui l'objectif était donc de s'assurer qu'il avait toujours gardé une _certaine emprise_ sur elle. C'était important dans son estime de soi. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Hermione venait de transplaner dans le bureau. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir ainsi que d'un chemiser à carreau visiblement trop grand. Elle s'était fait un chignon assez maladroit et portait de grosse lunettes à monture noire qui lui donnait un air des plus sérieux.

\- Oh mon dieu je suis désolé Blaise, j'ai eu des soucis ce matin dit elle toute confuse en étalant sa pile de dossier sur la table. Mais c'est bon je suis ...

Hermione sursauta. Son visage devient blanc comme neige. On aurait crut qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme….. un sublime fantôme au cheveux blond et au yeux d'un gris éclatant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, ce n'est que moi dit Drago en souriant, visiblement satisfait du petit effet qu'il avait suscité.

\- Oui désolé Hermione, je ne t'avais pas dit que Drago serait la. C'est gênant ?

\- Heu..non..non du tout. Ca ne me dérange pas. On peut commencer ? demanda t'elle comme subitement pressé par le temps.

Drago le remarqua et continua à sourire.

\- Tu es sûr Granger ?

\- Sûr de quoi ?

\- Que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je viens juste de dire que non. Qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?

\- Bon vas y Hermione fait moi voir la perle rare que tu m'as dégoté dit Blaise afin de couper une conversation qui manifestement allait mal tourner.

Hermione, visiblement déjà agacée, pris place et sortit de son sac plusieurs parchemins représentant des photos de jeunes femmes accompagnées d'une légère description.

La première image représentait une femme brune d'environ 20 ans embrassant l'objectif.

\- Hum...trop jeune dit Blaise

La deuxième était une blonde de 30 ans, les cheveux bouclés, regardant dans le vide.

\- Non trop vielle.

La troisième image représentait une jolie brune de 23 ans, riant aux éclats.

\- Hum…pas mon style.

Hermione soupira

\- Bon Blaise, si tu me disais ce que tu voulais on irait peut–être plus vite.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas…tout est dans le regard tu sais….

Hermione se mit aussi à réfléchir. Pendant près d'une minute le bureau était silencieux et soudain la jeune fille tapa dans ses mains.

\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir un nouveau parchemin. La photo qui représentait une splendide métisse aux yeux verts était dépourvue de description. La jeune fille avait de magnifique cheveux bouclé qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaule. Les yeux de Blaise se mirent alors à s'illuminer.

\- Ouah elle est magnifique…c'est quoi son petit nom? Et Pourquoi il n'y a pas de description ?

\- C'est parce que je la connais personnellement répondit Hermione en souriant, visiblement soulagé de la satisfaction de son client.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

Hermione hésita avant de se lancer.

\- Hum….disons que c'est la sœur de quelqu'un que je connais très bien.

\- C'est à dire ? insista Blaise.

\- C'est….c'est la sœur de mon compagnon.

Drago qui était alors silencieux jusqu'ici releva subitement la tête, comme pour mieux écouter.

\- Celui avec qui tu as dansé au restaurant ?

Hermione hocha la tête un peu gênée.

\- Ah oui, pas mal. Il se défend bien. En tout cas sa sœur c'est sûr que oui. Où vit-elle ?

\- En ce moment elle est aux Etats-Unis mais elle vient souvent à Londres depuis que son frère y a emménagé.

Blaise regarda la photo d'un air songeur.

\- Et comment puis-je la contacter ?

\- Hum….laisse moi d'abord en discuter avec elle tu veux. Et je reviendrai vers toi plus tard.

Blaise acquiesça sans opposer de résistance.

\- Tu as d'autres questions avant que je m'en aille ?

Blaise était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand une certaine tête blonde le coupa dans sa lancée.

\- Moi j'en ai une.

Hermione se retourna machinalement vers lui et le regarda d'un air « le contraire m'aurait étonné ».

\- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux Granger ?

\- Je parlais de question en rapport avec mon travail siffla t'elle avec agacement.

\- Désolé, je reformule ma question….Cela t'arrive de te coiffer avant un rendez-vous professionnel ?

Hermione plissa les yeux de colère en lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock. Elle rangea ses dossiers tout en continuant à le fixer.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Malefoy, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ses bêtises. J'ai d'autre rendez-vous qui m'attendent.

A peine était-elle sur le point de prendre son sac que sa vision fut brouillée par un océan de yeux gris et de chevelure blonde.

\- Je pense au contraire que tu aimes bien ça.

Drago s'approcha un peu plus du visage d'Hermione. Il voulait la voir frémir, la voir rougir à son contact. Il voulait lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui était pas encore indifférent et que malgré le fait qu'elle ai voulue lui faire croire qu'elle l'ignorait, c'était en faite tout le contraire.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, elle détourna le regard refusant de répondre à ce genre de provocation. Elle se tourna vers Blaise pour le saluer avant de finir par disparaitre.

\- Tu en as pas assez fait comme ça ? lui demanda son ami débité par cette situation.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Drago en se servant un verre d'alcool.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Absolument pas continua t'il en souriant.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré avec Hannah et toi…tu ne voudrais juste pas….. la laisser tranquille ?

\- Elle m'a pratiquement ignoré la dernière fois répondit le blond sur un ton glacial. Personne ne m'ignore.

\- Et donc…c'est toi la victime en faite dit son ami en ricanant. C'est juste un peu le monde à l'envers la. Tu te comportes comme un gamin pourri gâté voulant attirer l'attention, c'est tout.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Hum….et donc le fait qu'elle ait dansé avec ce superbe étalon devant nos yeux n'a absolument rien avoir avec tout ça ?

Drago se retourna vers son ami avec toujours un petit sourire en coin.

\- Elle veut faire la maline avec moi Blaise. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle a oublié qui était le patron. Et crois moi….elle va très vite s'en rappeler.

 **000**

Hannah marchait lentement autour de la grande table de réunion, un parchemin dans une main, l'autre tenant un stylo qu'elle mettait de temps en temps dans sa bouche. Elle était vêtue d'une courte robe blanche, portait des talons noirs ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en or.

\- Bébé ?

Hannah sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu arrivé Drago.

\- Tu m'as fait peur….ah tu t'es finalement décidé à nous honorer de ta présence.

Malefoy lui lança un grand sourire hypocrite avant de s'asseoir sur la table.

\- Je pense nous avoir dénicher une très bonne affaire.

Hannah qui jusqu'ici lisait son bout parchemin se retourna subitement vers son mari.

\- Tu as toute mon attention répondit-elle en prenant place sur un des nombreux sièges vides.

\- Je pense t'avoir souvent entendu me faire part de ton envie de prendre ton indépendance. De gérer ta propre structure.

\- C'est exact….

\- Cela te plairait que je t'offre une agence matrimoniale à forte croissance ?

Hannah haussa un sourcil

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de Granger évidemment.

\- Attends, tu comptes offrir à ta femme l'entreprise de ton ex petit-amie ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Sa te plairait ?

\- Evidemment que sa ma plairait répondit-elle sans scrupule. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait vendre.

\- Pas pour l'instant, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Hannah en souriant.

Drago sourit à son tour et regarda à travers la fenêtre.

\- Hum…disons qu'elle n'est pas insensible à mon charme.

Hannah réfléchit quelques instants puis se leva et s'approcha de son mari.

\- Je viens de comprendre dit-elle simplement en le regardant fixement.

\- De comprendre quoi ?

\- Sa t'emmerde qu'elle réussisse sans toi hein ? sa t'embête qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de toi et sa t'embête…

\- …qu'elle puisse se croire supérieur à moi. Rien de plus dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Hannah s'apprêta à répliquer quand Drago la coupa nette d'un geste de bras. Il était agacé parce qu'elle voulait bien sous-entendre. Elle et Blaise d'ailleurs, à croire que tout monde savait mieux que lui ce qu'il pouvait penser.

\- Alors, tu la veux cette agence ou pas ?

Hannah le regarda et se mit de nouveau à sourire. Elle mis les bras autour de sa taille.

\- On commence par quoi ?

 **000**

Une semaine avait passée et le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la capitale Anglaise. Hermione avait retrouvé Harry, Ron et Ginny dans un bar près de chez elle. Le fait de se retrouver tous ensemble depuis le départ de Harry était sûrement le moment le plus heureux qu'elle ait vécu depuis longtemps.

\- Alors Harry, raconte nous. Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie en Bulgarie ? Lui demanda Ron qui venait d'entamer son deuxième Whisky pur feu.

\- Oh vous savez, le métier d'Auror est à peu près le même partout. Après c'est une histoire d'adaptation à la culture du pays.

\- Et sur quoi travailles tu actuellement ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Désolé….je ne suis pas autoriser à en parler répondit il en souriant.

\- Et tu comptes partir ou ensuite ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire.

\- Tu vas rester en Bulgarie encore longtemps ? demanda Ginny.

\- Je ne peux rien dire…

\- Alala Harry toujours aussi cool de discuter avec toi dit donc, on apprend vachement de chose fit Ron en mimant un toast.

Ses trois amis se mirent à rire. Mais au fond Hermione avait un peu de peine pour lui. Son travail le coupait complètement du monde. Il ne voyait plus ses amis et avait dût rompre avec Ginny. Mais bon après tout, c'était son choix.

\- Justement toi Ron, comment se passe ton travail ? Je sais que pour Hermione et Ginny sa a l'air d'aller pas mal mais toi ? lui demanda à son tour Harry.

\- Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas autoriser à en parler se moqua le rouquin.

Ron travaillait au ministère de la magie au département des jeux et sport magiques. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien de très confidentiel la dedans.

\- Nous avons récemment été confronté à quelques jeunes petits farceurs s'amusant à jouer au Quidditch au dessus des écoles des moldus. Mais rien de bien méchant reprit Ron.

Hermione pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène avant de remarquer que Harry et Ginny se tenaient debout face à eux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

\- Nous…nous avons besoin de parler seul à seul répondit la rouquine.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent sans poser plus de questions et Harry et Ginny quittèrent le bar, laissant leurs amis dans un silence à en devenir pesant.

\- Alors Hermione…j'ai entendu dire par Ginny que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un dit Ron sur un ton très calme. Je suis content pour toi.

Hermione ne ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou au contraire être reconnaissante.

\- Tu…..tu es sincère ?

Ron déposa son verre.

\- Très. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à accepter notre séparation. Enfin je veux dire, tu as été mon premier amour et pour moi c'était une évidence qu'un jour on se retrouve. Et apparemment je me suis trompé.

Hermione le regarda avec une petite lueur de tristesse dans les yeux avant de lui prendre la main, ce à quoi Ron ne s'attendait pas du tout.

\- Ron je tiens à te dire quelque chose. Tu as aussi été mon premier amour et un premier amour sa ne s'oublie pas. Ce que je regrette aujourd'hui c'est de ne pas t'avoir laissé ta chance dès le début car j'en suis sûr qu'on aurait été très heureux. Mais malheureusement nous nous sommes retrouvé durant une période de ma vie ou j'étais complètement détruite de l'intérieur et où il m'a fallut du temps pour recoller les morceaux. Et je devais le faire seul.

\- Je sais… dit il en soupirant.

\- Mais je veux que tu saches que…je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Cette foi-ci Ron prit les deux mains d'Hermione.

\- Et là, c'est toi qui est sincère ? demanda t'il.

\- Très…répondit-elle presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hermione…je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'arrêta en jetant un regard glaciale par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna pour voir le soudain objet de son attention et resta bouche bée par la personne se tenant devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? dégaina Ron sur un ton méprisant. Dégage tout de suite ou je te jure que…

Hermione leva son bras pour stopper Ron tout en fixant le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Je ne pense pas que cette fois ce soit un hasard. Tu n'es pas du genre à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit ou les prix ne sont pas à 4 chiffres à moins que tu n'y sois obligé.

\- Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom siffla t'il entre ses dents.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux.

Les deux anciens amants se fixèrent intensément. A celui qui baissera les yeux le premier, perdra.

\- Je dois te parler reprit-il.

\- Depuis quand avez vous encore des choses à vous dire hein ? Et d'ailleurs comment tu nous as retrouvé ? lança Ron qui arrivait de moins en moins à cacher sa colère.

\- Je dois te parler…c'est pour affaire continua t'il en ignorant royalement les paroles de Ron.

C'est une blague, c'est pas possible pensa Hermione.

\- Pour affaire ? demanda t'elle intrigué.

\- Oui qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je dit ?

\- Elle ne veut pas te ….

Hermione leva de nouveau la main pour couper Ron.

\- C'est bon, allons-y dit elle.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Plus vite il me parlera, plus vite il partira.

Hermione jeta sa serviette sur la table agaçée avant de sortir du bar avec Drago sous le regard peu rassurant du rouquin.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda t'il sarcastiquement en marchant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda d'elle en tremblant légèrement quand elle sentit le vent frais sur son corps.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non sa va .

\- Prend ma veste.

\- Non je ….

Mais comme à son habitude Drago ne l'écoutait gère et lui avait déjà mis sa veste sur ses épaules. Il souffle vraiment du chaud et du froid pensa t'elle. _Peut-être avait-il changé ?_

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop vexé avec mes remarques de l'autre fois dit-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Tu penses ce que tu veux répondit t'elle en s'asseyant sur un banc. Je pourrai savoir comment tu m'a retrouvé s'il te plait ?

\- Je suis passé chez toi et tes voisins m'ont dit que je pouvais te trouver ici.

\- T'avais pas à faire ça.

Il essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en cet instant.

\- Bon Hermione commença t'il sur un ton sérieux. C 'était une chose de te quitter et c'en était une autre la façon dont je l'ai fait et surtout pour les raisons qui m'y ont poussées. Je ne reviendrai pas sur notre séparation, je l'assume.

\- Heu…très bien répondit Hermione qui ne savait pas du tout ou il voulait en venir.

\- Mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser de la façon dont cela s'était produit. Voilà. En espérant que tu puisses laisser ça derrière toi et qu'on devienne de bons amis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de bien, même de mieux avec ton entreprise dit-il en lui dégageant une mèche sur son visage ce qui la fit frémir. Il sourit de satisfaction.

\- Comment ça mon entreprise ?

\- Disons que si tu me laisses faire je pourrai facilement lui faire traverser les frontières. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ?

Mais Hermione mit du temps à répondre. Elle le regarda d'un air scandalisé pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de commencer à hocher la tête en riant nerveusement. _Il l'a fait_. Il l'avait osé lui dire ça. Cette fois c'en était trop. Au diable ses bonne résolutions.

-Malefoy ?

\- Oui.

\- Premièrement plus jamais…plus jamais je ne veux entendre le mot « excuse » venant de toi chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents comme pour contenir sa soudaine colère. Plus jamais. Et deuxièmement je pense que tu rêves si tu crois un seul instant que je vais te donner _la seule_ et unique chose que j'ai réussi à construire sans toi.

\- Mais…

\- Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux tu te rappelles ? Tu te rappelles au moins ? demanda t'elle en se levant subitement du banc.

\- Oui…

\- Tu m'as regardé te supplier. Je me suis pratiquement mise à genoux devant toi pour obtenir des explications mais tu m'as ignoré continua t'elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage. Après deux ans, deux années passées ensemble…

\- Je sais….

\- J'ai toujours été à tes côtés. Je n'ai jamais failli. J'ai pris soin de toi, je t'ai soutenue, je t'ai encouragé dans tes rêves de gloire et de réussite. Je suis même resté quand tout le monde me disait de t'oublier.

\- Oui….

\- Puis tu m'as quitté pour en épouser une autre….mais le pire ce n'était pas ça. Le fait que tu ne m'aimais plus était un truc que je pouvais gérer. Non le pire c'est que tu m'as faite me sentir comme _si je n'étais rien_ …comme _si je ne valais rien_.

\- Je vois.

\- Au fil du temps je tombais dans un trou sans fin. Impossible d'en ressortir intacte. Où étais-tu les nuits où je pleurais tellement fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer? Durant ses moments où la seule chose que je voulais le plus au monde était de m'arracher le cœur tellement cela me faisait mal de t'aimer? Et qu'as tu fait quand j'étais là, juste devant toi il y a un an devant l'hôtel qui accueillait tes fiançailles ? Tu as préféré fuir fit-elle en le _poussant violemment_ en arrière.

\- Hermione…

\- Tu n'es _qu'un lâche_ Malefoy. Et aujourd'hui tu oses me parler de **pardon** et **d'amitié** à moi ? Même ça je n'en veux pas venant de toi.

Elle lui lança violemment la veste à la figure. Le blond était comme figé. Il avait devant lui une autre femme. Une femme dont les traits étaient tirés par la haine et le dégoût. Ses yeux réussissaient à refléter tout le mal qu'il la ravageait depuis de nombreuses années. C'était effrayant.

\- Je comprends dit il.

\- Comment ? Quand mon père est mort ou étais tu ? Tu le connaissais bien, tu l'appréciais énormément. Tu étais ou quand j'ai enterré MON PERE hein Drago, tu étais ou ? Avant d'avoir besoin de mon ex-petit ami, j'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami. Non tu sais quoi ne me répond pas. Tout ce qui peut sortir maintenant de ta bouche n'a absolument plus aucune importance.

\- Tu mens souffla t'il.

\- Tu aurais préféré n'est ce pas ? Tu me fais de la peine. Tu t'es fait retourné le cerveau par un joli petit minois qui t'a rendu tellement _différent_ … et maintenant tu espères sincèrement quelque chose de moi? Je ne suis pas là pour soulager ta conscience, ce n'est pas mon travail.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça.

Celle ci secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te crois plus dit-elle en croisant les bras comme pour se protéger du froid.

Elle commença à s'éloigner tout en lui tournant le dos quand elle fut rappelée à l'ordre. Il venait de l'attraper avec brutalité en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui tourner le dos...pas à lui.

\- Je ne savais pas pour ton père.

Hermione haussa les épaules résignée.

\- Oui _Drago_ mon père est mort…..et désormais à mes yeux tu l'es aussi **.**

Hermione regarda le blond une dernière fois avant de se _libérer de son emprise_ et de tourner définitivement les talons le laissant seul. Elle venait de lui raconter son souvenir le plus douloureux: le jour ou il l'avait quitté. Après cette conversation, le sien maintenant était tout autre…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Je ne te crois pas !_

 _\- Mais si je t'aime._

 _\- Très drôle Granger. Ne me fait pas marcher._

 _\- Pourquoi je te ferai marcher ?_

 _\- Je veux dire que je suis Drago Malefoy. Je suis le méchant Malefoy au coeur de pierre. Absolument tout le monde me déteste, je suis exécrable, j'aime ça et je m'en porte très bien. Et on est ensemble que depuis quelques mois._

 _\- Oui mais moi je t'aime c'est tout. T'y peux rien. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce sentiment mais c'est comme ça._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? je veux dire que je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes alors que je ne suis visiblement pas le mec le plus sympathique au monde._

 _\- On est d'accord là dessus..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi moi et pas un gentil garçon comme Weasley hein ? Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. C'est le gendre idéal lui. Explique moi, je ne comprends pas!_

 _\- Oui c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Ron. Mais le truc Drago c'est que toi je t'aime plus que beaucoup en faite. Toi je t'aime vraiment. Tu sais au point de te laisser te moquer de moi quand je perds aux échecs ou de faire celle qui n'y comprend rien. Je t'aime au point de te regarder dormir toute la nuit et de prétendre m'intéresser aux livres que tu lis. Je t'aime au point que mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure quand tu t'approches de moi, quand tu respires près de moi ou simplement quand je pense à toi. Donc désolé mais oui Drago je t'aime et je ne vais pas m'excuser de t'aimer aussi méchant et exécrable que tu puisses être. Et parce que au fond de moi je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Je le sais parce que je te surprends parfois à me regarder quand je fais à manger et parce que tu boudes quand je parle d'un autre homme que toi. Et je le sens aussi ton coeur tu sais, je le sens battre très vite quand tu essaies de m'expliquer que tomber amoureux c'est nul et que c'est pour les faibles. Et quand tu dis que tu ne laisses jamais la dernière part de gâteau à personne et qu'au final tu en coupes toujours un peu pour moi. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour à la façon Malefoy moi je trouve que ça y ressemble vachement en tout cas. Donc oui je t'aime Drago….mais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est ta façon de m'aimer._

 _\- Et….et comment tu sais que ça durera ?_

 _\- Je le sais, c'est tout._

* * *

 ** _Alors d'après vous, Hermione aime t'elle toujours Drago après tout ce qu'il lui a fait ? j'attends vos avis avec impatience._**

 ** _xxx_**


	4. Chapter III - Rivalités

**Bojour bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce nouvel épisode va toujours autant vous plaire :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Eliosoa : C'est sûr que des cons comme ça on en rencontre pas mal dans la vraie vie lol Je pense justement qu'a travers cette fiction,on essaie de déterminer comment doit réagir une femme façe à ce genre d'épreuve. En tout cas très contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci beaucouuuup :D**

 **Guest : Haha mystère mystère. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes, bisous !**

 **LaPetiteRousse: Muhahah bien dit! Personnellement c'est tout ce que je souhaite à ce genre de mec x). Merci pour ta review !**

 **MissLilly: C'est sûr qu'a sa place, j'aurai été beaucoup plus agressive lool J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant après avoir lus ce nouveau chapitre, bisous !**

 **Christelle: C'était trop facile si Hermione cédait tout de suite muahah. Et en plus comme c'est à un peu près du vécus, je me met un peu à sa place et j'estime que ça serait trop facile d'ouvrir les bras à ce genre de mec non mais oh ! Par rapport à Blaise et le fait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de grand chose, je pense que chapitre va énormément te surprendre :D. Et j'aime bien ta théorie par rapport à Hermione…affaire à suivre ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton avis très constructif, bisous !**

 **Bonne** **lecture**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 - Rivalités_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose Drago..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, tu vois bien que je travaille._

 _\- Allez s'il te plait, tu travailleras plus tard lui supplia t-elle._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a de si important ?_

 _\- Bah viens..et tu verras fit Hermione sensuellement._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard le couple se retrouva devant un jaccuzi . Hermione lui fit un sourire coquin en enlevant d'abord son débardeur puis le bouton de son jean ce qui fit levé un sourcil à Drago. En effet on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage représentant un petit serpent sur son bas ventre alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'en soutien-gorge et en string._

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours travailler ? demanda t'elle en souriant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Je commence à avoir une très vilaine influence sur toi Granger._

 _\- Et c'est un problème ? continua t'elle sur un ton provocant._

 _\- Absolument pas._

 _Elle se retourna lentement et s'installa dans le jacuzzi avant d'enlever son soutien-gorge, toujours avec un regard coquin._

 _\- Tu viens ?_

 _Drago ne se fit pas prier très longtemps et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il se déshabilla et la rejoignit à son tour puis commença à lui baiser lentement le cou. Hermione gémissait en s'agrippant aux bords. Sa poitrine était maintenant collé au torse musclé du jeune homme et ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément. La jeune fille passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Drago et celui-ci la retourna brusquement de sorte à ce qu'elle soit face au rebord. Il lui caressa alors les seins tout en titillant le lobe de ses oreilles._

 _\- Alors..tu me préfères en miss-je-sais-tout ou en jeune femme provocante ? demanda Hermione._

 _\- Hum..difficile à dire. Je t'aime dans les deux rôles._

 _Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Hermione avant de réaliser ce que venait de lui dire Drago. Complètement sous le choc, elle se retourna alors vers lui._

 _\- Tu…tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Si tu viens de le dire!_ _reprit-elle en riant._

 _\- Non, tu as des hallucinations ! s'exclama le blond visiblement en colère._

 _\- Non non Drago tu viens de me dire "Je t'aime". Après je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes mais…..attends ou vas-tu ? on a pas finit._

 _\- Je pars, tu m'énerves fit-il vexé._

 _\- Rohhh allez, finalement monsieur Drago Malefoy est aussi un être humain….._

 **000**

Ginny Weasley, une jolie jeune femme rousse à la silhouette fine faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son amie et associée Hermione Granger. L'amitié entre les deux femmes était très spécial. Spécial au point que Drago avait dût subir plusieurs fois cet atypique ménage à trois. Et quand rien n'allait plus, Ginny avait préféré mainte fois rester consoler Hermione durant les nuits ou elle pleurait de douleur au lieu de rejoindre son ex-petit ami Harry Potter à l'étranger. Dans ses moments d'agacement extrême, Drago disait souvent à la brune que _"les amis d'enfance... si vous vous en débarrassez pas à l'adolescence, c'est un truc que vous trainez toute votre vie"_. Et il n'avait pas tord. Parfois dans la vie on pouvait rencontrer notre grand amour, celui à qui nous donnons notre coeur et notre vie mais on pouvait aussi rencontrer notre âme soeur, la personne qui a été à vos côtés depuis le tout début et qui vous connais sans doute mieux que vous même. Ginny était exactement cette personne pour Hermione.

Mais Ginny Weasley était aussi très exubérante. Elle aimait les garçons et elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle adorait aussi leur crier dessus. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle.

\- Non mais il est complètement fou ! Je rêve, je rêve dites moi que je rêve la ! Attends, ou est donc ma baguette ?

\- Ginny, calme toi s'il te plait.

\- Jamais ! je vais lui faire sa fête à cet espèce de petit snob prétentieux .

\- Cela ne sert à rien et ça risque d'aggraver les choses.

\- Mais je m'en fous royalement Hermione! Donc monsieur est blessé dans son amour propre alors il décide de racheter quelques sociétés par-ci, par là ? Mais on vit sur quelle planète? La sienne apparemment!

\- Je sais...

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il cherche à voler ce qui te définit maintenant. Mais mince Hermione, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant au lieu d'attendre de recevoir toutes ses lettres ? C'est autant mon entreprise que la tienne.

\- Oui bien sûr que j'en suis consciente mais je ne voulais juste pas te mêler à tout ça c'est tout.

La rouquine soupira. Seulement cinq jours étaient passées depuis sa confrontation avec Drago et depuis cette nuit là, Hermione avaient reçus pas moins de dix lettres provenant de son avocat pour un éventuel rachat de l'agence contre des indemnités. Et au fur à mesure qu'elle lisait les lettres, un sentiment de colère indescriptilble traversait tout son corps.

\- Il est juste très entêté fit Hermione. Tu le sais.

\- Moi personnellement je n'appelle plus ça de l'entêtement mais du harcèlement.

\- Sans doute….Ginny ?

\- QUOI ! s'emportât son amie.

\- Je te sens énervé pour quelque chose d'autre.

\- Non.

Hermione s'approcha de son amie.

\- Si. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que Harry t'a dit l'autre soir ?

\- Je…je pense que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler. Et de toute façon on a du boulot, gros week-end en perspective. Tu as eu vraiment une excellente idée je l'avoue. Moi qui croyait être la plus fantastique de nous deux, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup.

Hermione eu un petit sourire victorieux. En effet ce week-end aura lieu un prestigieux mariage entre le neveu du ministre de la magie avec une jeune musicienne moldue, premier produit du succès de l'agence. Et quoi de mieux que de faire rencontrer justement certains autres couples de leur carnet d'adresse à ce mariage . Cela ne pouvait leur faire qu'une très bonne publicité.

\- Et ton copain il est d'accord avec tout ça ? lui demanda Ginny en regardant la liste des invités.

\- Pour Blaise et sa sœur ?

\- Heu oui… tu prévois de présenter sa sœur au meilleur ami de l'amour de ta vie. Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

\- Ça ira répondit Hermione qui se voulait rassurante.

Ginny la regarda en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à répondre que ça ?

\- Comme ?

\- Comme je ne sais pas moi « ce minable, l'amour de ma vie ? tu es folle Ginny » ou encore « ne me parle pas de cette vipère ». Des insultes quoi !

Hermione se mit à éclater de rire.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça changerai ?

\- Rien mais moi ça me fera sacrément du bien. De toute façon je te l'ai déjà dit, un mot de toi et je vais me la faire cette pouf qui lui sert de femme.

\- Oh tu es mignonne ma Ginny mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien.

\- Même après ce qu'il vient de faire….?

\- Je te dit que oui, je vais très bien continua Hermione. Je pense qu'il n'a juste pas supporté tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire l'autre fois. Et tu veux que je te dise, tant mieux. Si en plus mes paroles ont pus le blesser alors dans ce cas c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Il est vraiment allé trop loin.

Ginny lui fît un client d'oeil plein de fierté.

\- Bon…et tu l'aimes toujours ce crétin ? insista t-elle.

\- Très drôle. Et toi tu aimes toujours Harry ?

Ginny s'arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour mieux réfléchir.

\- Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qui nous as fais autant de mal Hermione?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut être ça grandir.

 **000**

Avant d'aller rejoindre Dan à son travail, Hermione s'arrêta dans un café sur le chemin et ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des hommes. Elle avait récemment coupé ses cheveux qui lui arrivait désormais juste au dessus de ses épaules Cette nouvelle coiffure lui donnait un air très distingué. Elle portait notemment une robe tailleur beige et noire qui lui collait au corps avec des talons pointus et une petite pochette. Le tout décoré d'un élégant long collier qui lui arrivait à la poitrine. C'était une véritable femme d'affaire. Elle aimait l'image qu'elle renvoyait désormais au miroir. Une femme forte, classe et indépendante. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus besoin d'homme pour se définir. Elle était le maitre de son destin. C'est parait-il ce que les chagrins d'amour apprennent aux femmes au final : à se surpasser.

Elle s'apprêtait à commander le même café noir comme tous les matins quand une petite brune à la coupe garçonne lui fit de signe de la main. A la vue de cette personne, Hermione paya rapidement la serveuse avant de se diriger vers la sortie mais se vit barrer brutalement la route.

\- Granger, tu ne m'as pas vue ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Si je t'ai vue mais je t'évite.

\- Charmant…je suppose que tu as reçus toutes les lettres de notre avocat rétorqua Hannah.

\- Oui et je les ai brûlée une par une si tu veux le savoir. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser passer, merci bien.

Hermione sortit du café suivit de près par Hannah, visiblement pas prête à lâcher le morceau.

\- Réfléchis bien Granger, cela pourrait être une très bonne occasion pour toi.

\- Et en quoi s'il te plait ?

\- Avec tout l'argent qu'on te propose tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler. Plus jamais.

Hermione soupira.

\- Tout n'est pas une question d'argent.

\- Hum..si tu veux.

\- Oui je veux dit Hermione sur un ton glacial.

\- Dire qu'à l'époque on s'entendait si bien…

\- Oui exactement Hannah, on s'entendait bien. Et je ne sais pas ce qui était le pire : que tu te tapais mon copain dans mon dos ou que tu me mentais en me faisant croire qu'on était amie ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille fit-elle en accélérant le pas.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à moi, c'était son idée de racheter ton agence. Depuis qu'il t'a revu au restaurant il est en mode « comment détruire Hermione Granger ». Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais…

\- Hein ? demanda Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de semer la jeune fille.

\- Je suis au courant pour l'autre soir mais…

\- Stop Stop stop ! Cria la brune en s'arrêtant. Ecoute moi bien, laissez moi en dehors de vos histoires ok ? Ta eu ce que tu voulais et Drago je m'en fiche maintenant c'est finit, j'ai tiré un trait. Donc vous me feriez un grand plaisir si vous me foutiez la paix aussi.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes plus c'est ça ? C'était ton grand amour, on oublie pas son grand amour. Je ne te crois pas un instant.

\- Libre à toi.

\- Granger je suis sérieuse. Tu vois l'anneau à mon doigt la ? il est à moi. Et je ne partage pas.

Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement en plaçant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

\- Alors en admettant l'idée saugrenue que je cherche à te le piquer ce qui est totalement faux évidemment, tu es sacrément gonflé de me dire ça. C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron là.

\- Tu peux rire mais toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à lui rétorqua la femme de Drago en pointant du doigt Hermione.

\- Ah maintenant t'es dans ma tête, de mieux en mieux dit donc.

\- C'est cela… Je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer tu sais. En tout cas je t'aurais prévenu lui dit Hannah sur un ton menaçant en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Merci, c'est trop gentil de ta part.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard quelques instants.

\- Voici une autre lette vu que tu as brulé toute les autres dit Hannah en lui tendant le bout de papier. On se voit au mariage.

Puis celle ci regarda une dernière fois Hermione en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

\- Quelle pimbêche dit Hermione à haute voix en déchirant la lettre.

\- Qui ça ? demanda une voix derrière son épaule.

Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner.

\- Ah Dan, salut. J'allais justement te rejoindre fit-elle en l'embrassant.

Dan Wade se tenait devant elle, élégamment habillé d'un costume noir. Il tenait quelques dossiers sous les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué…continua t-elle.

\- Toi aussi. Mais je suis là maintenant.

\- Heu oui, je vois ça dit Hermione sur un ton suspicieux.

\- On peut y aller maintenant.

\- Mais pour aller où ?

\- j'ai un rendez vous professionnel…. Avec Malefoy.

\- Je te demande pardon? demanda t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oui, je veux le voir pour deux ou trois trucs.

Il y' avait approximativement 8 millions de personnes vivant à Londres mais il avait fallu évidemment qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'elle essayait d'oublier pensa Hermione. Cela ne se finira donc jamais, elle était maudite.

\- Bien...et en quoi tu as besoin de moi pour ça ? continua t-elle.

\- Comme ça.

Hermione le regarda l'air scandalisé.

\- Comme ça ? attends Dan, je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de me faire la ?

\- Mais rien du tout.

\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. J'invite ton ex à manger avec nous? non parce que c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? insista t-il en faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mais non ! T'es pas bien ou quoi.

\- Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais…

\- De quoi ? Que je l'aime encore ?

\- Peut–être.

Hermione sentit alors la colère montée en elle.

\- Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec lui aujourd'hui ! Je ne l'aime plus, je ne l'aime plus, qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? J'en ai marre !

\- Calme toi Hermione… et si effectivement tu n'as plus de sentiment pour lui sa ne devrait donc pas te poser de problème de venir avec moi.

\- Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça, c'est une histoire de principe et le fait est que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Pas depuis ta petite escapade amoureuse avec lui effectivement dit-il sur un ton glacial ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Hermione.

\- Tu…tu nous as vu ? Tu m'espionnais ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, je te cherchais tout simplement.

Décidément, elle sentait que pas mal de personne allait lui faire payer très cher sa sortie nocturne avec son ex petit-ami.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me le dis qu'aujourd'hui ? lui demanda t-elle surprise.

\- J'attendais de décrocher un rendez-vous avec monsieur.

\- Mais…il sait qui tu es au moins ?

\- Oh que oui. Quelque chose me dit qu'au moment où il m'a vu avec toi il a du faire sa petite enquête comme un grand garçon.

\- N'importe quoi, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire s'agaça Hermione.

\- Tu ne connais décidémment rien aux hommes ma chérie dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon admettons. Mais alors pourquoi aurait-il accepté de te voir alors ?

\- Parce que lui aussi…Il veut jouer.

 **000**

Drago était assis derrière son bureau attendant impatiemment la venu du nouvel invité. Il portait un élégant costume blanc qui aurait pu le mettre en valeur à coté de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi sur cette planète.

\- Mr Wade est là lui signala sa secrétaire.

\- Très bien, faites le rentrer.

La secrétaire se dirigea alors vers le couple qui attendait dans une immense salle d'attente toute blanche. Hermione regarda autour d'elle comme pour se rappeler des rares moments ou elle venait ici, lieu ou Drago et Hannah avaient sans doute passé sûrement du bon temps pensa t-elle.

\- Mr Malefoy va vous recevoir.

Hermione ravala sa salive un peu paniquée. Elle avait l'impression d'être reçus dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir faite une bêtise. Dan par contre était bizarrement très euphorique. Il entra rapidement dans le bureau du blond en tenant fermement la main d'Hermione ce que Drago remarqua tout de suite.

\- Bonjour Drago, enchanté Dan Wade. Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom non ?

\- Vous venez de le faire. Et pourquoi ne pas se tutoyer tant qu'on y est répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Dan acquiesça de la tête sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa compagne.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'Hermione se joigne à nous j'espère dit Dan.

\- Pas du tout répondit Drago en s'attardant sur le regard débité qu'elle lui lançait. Hermione est toujours la bienvenue.

Hermione évita soigneusement de lui faire un quelquonque signe d'amabilité.

\- Oui et justement reprit le jeune Américain, et surtout ne le prends pas mal, mais cela serait bien que vous arrêtiez de la harceler avec vos lettres ta femme et toi. Elle n'a pas envie de vous vendre son agence. Je pense que c'est assez clair.

\- Dan…lui chuchota la brunette visiblement embarrassée par cette situation.

\- Pas de problème mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je crois qu'elle a encore une langue pour me dire ça elle même. Granger ? demanda Drago.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent alors vers elle. Une lueur d'excitation brillait dans les yeux de Drago.

\- Heu ben…heu.. j'ai déjà dit à Hannah ce que je pensais de cette histoire. Je vais m'asseoir maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas dit-elle timidement.

Jamais de sa vie Hermione avait été aussi gênée. Elle aurait tout donné pour être dans un autre endroit plutôt qu'ici. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard avant de s'asseoir à leur tour.

\- Donc, qu'avez vous à me proposer Wade ? J'ai entendu dire que les américains sont très persévérant en affaire.

\- Disons que quand on tombe sur une « bonne affaire », en général on ne veut pas la lâcher…

Hermione les regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient entrain de raconter se demanda t-elle.

\- Et même si cette autre « affaire » a déjà été exploitée par quelqu'un d'autre ? continua Drago.

\- Je dirais que la personne n'a pas été assez intelligente pour la garder et qu'aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas se plaindre que quelqu'un d'autre reprenne l'affaire et en tire un maximum de bénéfice.

\- Je vous suis. Seulement quoi qu'on fasse je pense que votre affaire appartiendra toujours….toujours à son premier propriétaire. C'est l'ordre des choses.

Drago ne détourna pas le regard du regard glacial que lui lançait son rival. Hermione se racla la gorge agacée de ses sous entendus.

\- Ca va ma chérie ? demanda Dan en posant une main sur ses genoux. Hermione aurait juré qu'à ce moment précis Drago, pourtant maitre incontesté du self contrôle, était prêt à bondir sur Dan d'un instant à un autre. Ou sans doute avait t-elle des hallucinations.

\- Oui oui ça va. Pourrait-on en venir au fait ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant sa montre.

\- Très bien. Pourrais-je savoir ce tu as dis à ma petite-amie l'autre soir ? demanda le métisse en se tournant à nouveau vers Malefoy.

\- Dan ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Ecoute je suis intrigué quand l'ex de ma copine l'emmène dans un coin sombre pour lui parler.

\- Dan tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! s'exclama t-elle en se levant.

Drago se mit à sourire.

\- Je constate que vous ne parlez pas beaucoup ensemble. Remarque si ce n'était que ça tu aurais juste pu me le demander, inutile de prendre un rendez-vous sous un faux prétexte et de venir avec elle.

\- Si c'était très _utile_ de venir avec elle…alors ?

\- Dan mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Hermione prise de panique.

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais dit la vérité si on avait été seul lui répondit-il.

\- Quoi, c'était un piège ? Tu es complètement malade ou quoi, je...

\- Bon si ca peut te faire plaisir Wade elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait encore. N'est ce pas Hermione ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle. Nous sommes démasqué mon amour.

\- Quoi ? fit Dan sous le choc.

\- Mais c'est faux j'ai jamais dit ça! Toi t'arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi menaça Hermione en regardant le blond.

\- C'est vrai Hermione ?

\- Je viens de te dire que non ! Bien au contraire, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'existait plus à mes yeux s'emporta t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'assumes pas ce que tu m'as dit ? C'est pas bien de mentir à la personne avec qui l'on sort continua le blond en souriant.

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça toi lui répondit-elle scandalisé.

\- Alors c'est vrai Hermione ? re-demanda Dan.

\- MAIS JE TE DIS QUE NON ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux !

Hermione commença à faire les cents pas rouge de colère. Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar. Elle avait bien envie de prendre une tête pour en taper sur une autre.

\- Je te rappelle quand même que vous vous êtes invité dans mon bureau dit Drago calmement.

\- Oui mais tu racontes n'importe quoi! Bon Dan est-ce que sa t'ennuierai de nous laisser juste deux minutes s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à dire à monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-le-roi-du-monde rétorqua la brune.

\- Oui vas y, wouaf wouaf à la niche petit chiot se moqua Drago.

Dan se leva de son siège en serrant les poing et s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Hermione se mit devant lui.

\- S'il te plait, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Dan regarda Hermione puis Drago avant d'embrasser sa petite amie sous le regard visiblement dégouté du blond. Puis il partit laissant les deux ex-amants.

\- Seuls deux fois en moins d'une semaine ? attention je risque de m'y habituer dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Très drôle et pourquoi tu racontes tout ça à Dan hein, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? Tu veux quoi exactement ?

\- D'abord Granger baisse moi ce doigt. Et pour ton pseudo copain…

\- C'est pas mon pseudo copain, c'est mon copain dit-elle sur un ton ferme en croisant les bras.

\- Oui oui si tu veux, c'était juste pour rire un peu. Il doit être content, je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre sinon il aurait été déçu d'avoir monté ce petit plan machiavélique pour rien. Et pour ton entreprise je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi.

\- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas. Et arrête de l'embêter !

\- Non car il me fait doucement rire à se pointer ici tout en se pavanant à tes bras comme si tu lui avais toujours appartenus. On lui parle du jour ou tu m'as offert ta virginité ou…?

\- Jamais fit-elle en lui frappant le bras. Puis t'arrête de rire s'il te plait, y a rien de drôle.

\- Je trouve que si au contraire.

\- C'est puérile ce que tu fais.

\- Et Don Juan il a vu ton petit tatouage en faite ? demanda t'il en souriant. Il sait ce que cela représente au moins ?

\- Chut ! Il va croire que je suis une petite dévergondé après.

\- Mais tu l'es...tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire sur nos épisodes jacuzzi ? T'inquiètes pas que je me souviens...de tout se moqua t'il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Hermione se mit alors rougir violemment. Elle détestait penser à ça. Cela lui faisait se rappeler le côté provocatrice que Drago faisait ressortir chez elle.

\- Arrête ! s'exclama t-elle en lui frappant à nouveau le bras.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- De m'imaginer toute nue, ça me gêne. Tu es vraiment insupportable !

\- Oui mais tu m'as toujours connu comme ça et cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger à l'époque.

L'envie d'Hermione de l'étouffer avec un coussin était de plus en plus forte.

\- Oui et on voit ou j'en suis maintenant hein. En plus LUI il est gentil donc ça me change de toi et dieu merci fit-elle.

\- Ce que tu appelles de la gentillesse, moi j'appelle ça de la faiblesse.

\- Non il est adorable c'est tout. Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de rire ! D'ailleurs ça te va bien de comparer mon copain à un chiot quand on sait que t'es pas foutu de tenir ta femme en laisse s'emporta Hermione. Je te rappelle quand même que je n'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Vraiment ? elle est venu m'aboyer dessus tout à l'heure en me menaçant de je ne sais quoi pour des choses dont je me fiche totalement rétorqua t-elle.

\- Elle …elle est venue te parler ? demanda t'il soudainement et sur un ton très sérieux.

\- Heu..oui..enfin peut-être répondit-elle un peu effrayé par le regard menaçant du blond. Oh et puis merde Drago, jusqu'ici tu ne te souciais ni de moi ni de ce que je devenais donc s'il te plait, continue comme ça.

Hermione sortit en furie du bureau avant d'y jeter un dernier coup d'oeil mais Drago avait déja disparu. Bizarre pensa t-elle. Elle alla donc rejoindre Dan qui attendait devant l'ascenseur.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est bien passé….enfin à deux trois détails près, je…aieee! Mais pourquoi tu me gifles ?

\- Ca c'est pour m'avoir piégé. T'es malade de faire ça ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que le mot confiance signifie s'exclama Hermione.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi tu es autant en colère ? lui demanda t'il en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu es sérieux de me demander ça ? demanda t'elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseurs se refermèrent.

\- Heu...

\- Je lui ai bien fais comprendre que je ne voulais plus le voir et aujourd'hui tu m'as pratiquement obligé à lui reparler. J'ai l'air de quoi la maintenant ? d'une idiote !

\- Désolé…dit-il doucement tandis qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche.

\- Et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais encore, c'est faux continua Hermione très en colère.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pourquoi il a dit ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est jaloux.

\- Quoi…qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Hermione, même moi je le vois...

\- Mais pas du tout. Tu aurais tord de prendre son égo surdimensionné pour de la jalousie tu sais se moqua la jeune fille.

\- Mais pourquoi cela te paraitrait si improbable qu'il t'aime encore ?

\- Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Dan souffla. Aucun moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec cette jeune femme.

\- Bon en tout cas il y'en a au moins un des deux qui t'aime dit Dan en haussant les épaules.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et le regarda bouche bée. Puis elle mit sa main sur son ventre en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Attends deux secondes, trop de choses à assimiler. Tu..m'aimes ?

\- Oui je t'aime.

\- Ouahh..c'est…ouahh.

\- Je sais…

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui déjà.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle en espérant que tout ceci soit une sorte de caméra cachée.

\- Heu ok je...tu sais que je t'aime bien Dan et je me sens bien à tes côtés. Vraiment, je le pense sincèrement. Mais tu vois…

Dan secoua alors la tête en souriant.

\- Hermione ? je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite, je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que tu pourrais m'aimer très facilement si tu le voulais mais tu ne le veux pas parce que _la dernière fois que tu as réellement fait confiance à un homme il t'a brisé le cœur_.

Hermione soupira. Il venait de résumer sa vie en une seule phrase. Il la comprenait si bien.

\- Dan je suis...

\- Ne sois pas désolé car de toute façon moi je suis la et je n'irai nulle part. Donc tu n'as pas le choix, un jour tu seras obligé de m'aimer dit-il ce qui fit sourire légèrement Hermione.

\- Dan tu ne mérites pas ça continua t-elle gênée.

\- C'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Je sais que la confiance ça se gagne.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Mais tu te trompes à propos de Drago. La seule personne qu'il aime c'est lui. Crois moi, je l'ai compris à mes dépends.

Elle embrassa Dan sur la joue avant de transplaner et ne l'entendit pas lui dire que " _Tant mieux, je pourrai te voler plus facilement ton coeur alors_ ".

 **000**

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione rentra dans son bureau quand sa vue fut brouillée par une chevelure rousse.

\- Regarde ce que cette folle a encore fait ! s'exclama ginny déjà rouge de colère en lui tendant une lettre.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Cette psychopathe a suggéré au futur marié de limiter la liste des invités et qui dit le verbe limiter, dit qu'on ne pourra pas inviter tous les couples qu'on avait prévu. Nous sommes donc passé d'une capacité de 16 places à 4 places. Je vais la tuer !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'arracher la lettre des mains de Ginny.

\- Je rêve. Cette journée ne finira jamais souffla Hermione en se cachant le visage dans sa main.

Elle était sur le point de raconter sa journée à son amie quand elle se décida à la dernière seconde de ne rien dire. Si Ginny devait s'énerver encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il y aurait à coup sûr des morts cette fois.

\- Et comment tu sais que c'est elle ? continua la brune.

\- Cela ne peut-être que cette garce répliqua Ginny en plissant les yeux.

Hermione acquiesça .

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Elle passe par l'entreprise pour m'atteindre.

\- C'est pas grave. Heureusement que mademoiselle la fiancée est une moldue fit la rouquine sur un ton menaçant.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est ton amie non? il faut que tu ailles lui parler et le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux.

Hermione eu un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une moldue comme moi qu'elle m'écoutera forcément. On ne forme pas un club hein. Mais je peux toujours essayer effectivement.

Ginny sourit à son tour.

\- Je m'excuse mais dans un autre contexte que celui ci, je t'aurais dit: trouvons le point faible d'Hannah et exploitons le mais bon...son point faible c'est Drago…donc au final on tournera un peu en rond dit la rouquine.

\- Haha très drôle.

Son amie lui tira langue.

\- En parlant de vipère, j'ai croisé monsieur tout à l'heure continua Ginny. Il me paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Enfin tu me diras…ça lui change pas beaucoup. Dire qu'a une époque nous dormions parfois tous ensemble et qu'il me foutait des coups de pied pour que je dégage parce qu'il voulait te garder que pour lui cet égoïste.

Hermione regarda dans le vide quelques instant pour se remémorer ses souvenirs qui lui paraissaient maintenant à des dizaines d'années lumière. Mais en vérité elle en avait juste marre qu'on lui parle de lui à longueur de temps. "Drago par ici" ou "Drago par là". Elle était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Hermione ? fit Ginnny.

\- Oui désolé… En faite cela te dérangerai si je donne deux des invitations restantes à Blaise et Kylie ?

\- Comme tu veux. Alors tu as revu Blaise ? toujours aussi sexy n'est-ce pas dit Ginny sur un ton provocant.

\- Oui et justement je vais le rejoindre. Non toi tu restes ici ! s'exclama Hermione en la voyant se lever de son siège.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Car sinon tu vas encore lui sauter dessus et ça ne va rien arranger à nos affaires. La dernière fois a suffit je pense.

\- Ah oui…on était insatiables à l'époque fit ginny avec un petit air coquin. Très bon souvenirs.

\- Va dire ça à Harry, il sera content répondit Hermione.

\- Oula crois moi, tu aurais tort de t'inquiéter pour lui...

 **000**

Presque 17h. Hermione alla rejoindre Blaise à son bureau. Sa bonne humeur du matin avait disparu. Elle paraissait tendu et au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Alors voici donc ton invitation pour le mariage et comme prévu je te rejoindrai avec Kylie, la soeur de Dan dit-elle au jeune homme.

\- Très bien, mais j'ai tout de même une petite question.

\- Oui ?

\- Bon imaginons le scénario suivant… imagine qu'une autre des filles de ton agence me….

\- Non !

\- Mais attends j'ai même pas fini de raconter mon histoire...

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Et Weasley fille sera là ? sinon je pourrai peut être lui...

\- Encore non !

\- Hum..tes pas drôle Granger dit Blaise vexé.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide comme pour cacher son désarroi. Blaise le remarqua et hésita avant de lui en parler.

\- Sinon comment tu vas ? Je suis désolé de la façon dont te traite Drago et Hannah ce moment. J'ai vraiment honte parfois poursuivit-il. J'ai tenté de lui en parler mais bon…tu le connais, il n'écoute que lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils m'ont fait pire que ça dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Puis ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus humide sans qu'elle contrôle quoi que ce soit.

\- Granger ? fit-Blaise

\- Je..je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu une très bonne journée répondit-elle avec une petite larme au coin de l'oeil.

\- Heu…je sais que je suis pas ton meilleur pote mais…tu veux en parler ?

Hermione se retourna vers lui, toujours avec un faible sourire.

\- J'aimerai te dire que oui mais je peux pas, pas maintenant. On ne va pas faire ça. On ne va pas en parler. Parce que si je commence à parler de tout ce qui me tracasse, de tout ce que je dois supporter en ce moment, et de tout le mal qui me ronge je risque de m'effondrer et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Donc merci mais non merci.

Blaise était un peu gêné par la situation et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu sais Granger, je ne suis pas un expert en amour comme tu t'en doutes . Enfin j'ai bien tenté une ou deux fois l'expérience mais cela m'a apporté plus de prise de tête qu'autre chose. Du coup les histoires d'un soir me convenaient très bien. Aucun attachement, aucun problème. Puis je t'ai vu te faire briser le coeur et je t'ai vu ensuite te relever et remonter sur le ring avec un autre homme. Et là je me suis rendu compte que peut-être que je passais à côté de quelque chose de bien, au final sa en valait sans doute le coup…l'amour avec un grand A. Enfin je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment te consoler ce que je vais te dire mais tu es sûrement la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse Hermione Granger. La plus courageuse.

Hermione le regarda avec stupeur et émotion. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de compliment. Elle sentit alors son coeur lâcher et elle s'effondra alors dans ses bras. Elle aurait pu le remercier éternellement pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais le silence suffisait. Ils restèrent deux bonnes minutes comme ça avant que Blaise se décide à le rompre.

\- Il était la tu sais.

\- Qui ? demanda t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Drago. Il était là, à l'enterrement de ton père.

* * *

 **Haha, le mariage promet !**

 **N'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos avis, c'est très important pour la suite de l'histoire !**

 **xxx**


	5. Chapter IV - Trois hommes pour une femme

**Hello! Alors grand merci pour vos reviews. J'ai déjà beaucoup de lecteurs fidèles et franchement ça réchauffe le coeur haha. C'est rassurant de voir que l'histoire plaît. Et pour ceux qui passent par là mais dont je ne connais pas l'existence, je serai tout aussi contente d'avoir vos avis car c'est comme ça que j'arrive à faire évoluer l'histoire.**

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes.**

 **Eliosoa: Oui, j'ai décidé de développer un peu plus le personnage de Ginny car je la trouve quand même très intéressante. En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité, des bisous :)**

 **Christelle : Haha j'aime bien quand tu décortiques les chapitres car tu me dosses aussi des idées mdr ! Je pense que ce chapitre répond déjà à pas mal de questions que tu te poses. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant !**

 **La PetiteRousse : Merci merci hihi Des fois y'a des phrases bien folles qui sortent de mon tordu de cerveau xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant :D**

 **Lilou : Haha merci beaucoup, contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui désolé pour les fautes** **d'inattentions. J'ai beau lire le texte une dizaine de fois, j'en oublie tout le temps. Encore merci pour ta review :)**

 **Guest : Toi qui veut une Hermione forte, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira beaucoup…n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, bisous !**

 **Guest 2 : Salut Guest! Oui, Hermione est quand même une battante. C'est exactement l'image que je veux donner d'elle à travers l'histoire. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, cela fait chaud au coeur :p**

 **Insideyourdream : Hello, merci beaucoup et du coup j'espère que le reste de l'histoire t'a tout de même plu ? . Un Drago qui s'excuse ? muaha pas maintenant en tout cas :D**

 **Enfin, sans vous spoiler : la chanson "slow " du chapitre est "Listen To your heart" de DHT.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Trois hommes pour une femme**

 **Flashback**

 _\- Heu…tu es sûre de toi ? J'ai du personnel de maison pour le faire ou mieux encore... j'ai la magie._

 _\- Oui je sais, tes petits elfes que tu traites en esclaves. Mais je pensais que ça serait plus amusant de le faire par nous même._

 _Drago haussa un sourcil._

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi._

 _\- Rahhhh qu'est-ce que tu peux être snob toi alors, c'est pas possible._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors prend moi ce rouleau et tais-toi !_

 _Hermione avait décidé de changer la décoration du luxueux appartement de son petit-ami en commençant par la peinture. Habillée d'une salopette en Jean, elle s'était activé depuis tôt ce matin pendant que Drago la regardait en buvant son petit café. Marre de le voir se moquer d'elle, elle l'avait alors « cordialement » convié à l'aider. Quelques heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir par terre pour se reposer._

 _\- Bon, maintenant que tu sais que je t'aime et que je sais que tu m'aimes, on peut avancer ?_

 _\- Oui enfin j'ai pas…_

 _\- Si tu l'as dit !_

 _Elle commença à rire en lui mettant un petit peu de peinture sur le nez._

 _\- Oula cela gâche l'image si impeccable de monsieur Malefoy tout ça._

 _\- Donc arrête de m'en mettre alors, tu seras gentille._

 _\- Roh ok …bon sinon confie moi un secret ! dit-elle toute excitée._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Bah un secret, un truc que tu n'as jamais dit à personne et par « personne » j'entends Blaise bien évidemment._

 _\- Oui merci Hermione je sais ce que c'est qu'un secret. Mon interrogation était dût plutôt à ta curiosité maladive._

 _\- Allez….si tu veux je commence. Moi je rêve d'ouvrir ma propre agence de rencontre !_

 _\- Hein, c'est ça ton secret ? Quelle arnaque dit-il agacé._

 _\- Oui mais je t'ai confié un secret, c'est à ton tour maintenant._

 _\- Oui mais moi je t'ai rien demandé._

 _\- DRAGO !_

 _\- Bon ok. Alors ce que je vais te dire maintenant, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois alors profites-en bien dit le blond sur un ton très sérieux._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _Drago souffla._

 _\- Tu m'as sauvé._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je pense que tu m'as sauvé quand tu es entré dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi ni comment mais tu m'as sauvé. Je te dois de vivre. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi la personne la plus importante à mes yeux aujourd'hui et même si demain nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je sais que le lien qu'on a tissé est indestructible. Tu passeras toujours avant tout le monde. C'est comme ça._

 _\- Je…suis un peu comme ta petite protégée en faite ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es exactement Hermione, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur…_

 **000**

7h du matin. Un brouillard avait envahit les rues de la capitale anglaise. Hermione était sortit très tôt pour faire son jogging matinal. Se tenant derrière un poteau, elle attendait désormais avec impatience la venue de sa proie. Elle ne devait absolument pas la rater. Elle se tortilla maladroitement les mains en regardant dans le vide. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Blaise et à la vitesse dont elle avait rejeté la nouvelle. Peu importe ce que Drago avait pu faire dans le passé, le plus important c'est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Elle resta encore quelques minutes à révasser jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une jeune fille qui passa comme un éclair juste en face elle.

\- Charlotte ? cria Hermione.

La jeune inconnue s'arrêta essoufflée.

\- Oh Hermione, comment ça va ?

\- Très très bien merci et toi ?

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux.

Charlotte, une jeune sorcière moldue d'origine Française, était sûrement l'une des plus belle femme qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle devait bien faire trois têtes de plus qu'elle. En plus d'avoir un physique de mannequin, elle avait aussi un énorme cœur. Et elle paraissait totalement épanouie à deux jours de son mariage.

\- Alors, comment avance les préparatifs ? demanda Hermione en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Ça va mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire. Je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Tout ceci est très stressant donc rien ne vaut un petit jogging pour laisser retomber la pression n'est ce pas.

\- C'est sûr….tu veux un petit coup de main ?

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte faire un mariage moldu. Au début l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, à lui et sa famille d'ailleurs mais je pense qu'il a finit par comprendre à quel point c'était important pour moi.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Ah je vois. Donc aucune magie ?

\- Aucune magie.

\- Bien…j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose si tu as encore un peu de temps.

\- Tout ce que tu veux…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Alors tu te rappelles quand je t'avais expliqué que je voulais inviter plusieurs autres potentiels couples à ton mariage et…

\- Oui et c'est une très bonne idée je trouve répondit Charlotte en souriant.

\- Oui..mais voilà, le problème c'est que ton chère Thomas a décidé de réduire le nombre d'invité et donc à limiter mon quota.

\- Quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant, je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'idée ne vient pas de lui, mais de Hannah Malefoy.

Charlotte prit alors un air dégoûté.

\- Ah oui, qu'est ce que je la déteste celle la. Toujours à faire du charme à tout le monde et à fourrer son nez partout.

Si Hermione s'entendait, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras.

\- Oui exactement, donc j'aimerai savoir si tu pouvais, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas trop de….

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'irai lui parler.

\- C'est vrai ? oh merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie !

\- Je t'en prie, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. C'est toi qui m'a présenté Thomas après tout.

Hermione eu un petit sourire gênée. Elle avait préparé tout une argumentation en cas de refus de sa part et elle se senti bien bête maintenant.

\- Et ton nouvel amoureux alors, quand est-ce que tu me le présente ? Continua charlotte les mains sur les hanches.

\- Justement je viendrai avec lui, c'est mon cavalier. Mais nous ne viendrons qu'a la réception comme je te l'avais déjà dit.

\- Comme tu veux mais je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Tu es une fille bien Hermione, et tu mérites le meilleur tu sais.

Hermione rougit.

\- Merci, ça me touche énormément ce que tu me dis….

\- Je t'en prie. D'ailleurs j'enterre ma vie de jeune fille ce soir, ça te dirait de venir avec Ginny ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes puis se dit qu'après tout ça serait un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

\- Hum….d'accord ! s'exclama la brune.

\- Super. Je t'envois un courrier dans la journée pour te donner les détails. Bon faut que j'y aille, ma mère doit m'attendre.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, tu dois être très occupé, je ne te retiens pas.

Charlotte lui sourit aimablement.

\- Alors on se dit à tout à l'heure….heu une dernière chose….

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je préfère te le dire avant que tu le découvre par toi même. Thomas a choisi…tu sais qui pour être son témoin. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

\- Ah non non. C'est du passé fit Hermione.

Charlotte lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le brouillard.

Hermione soupira. Elle était réellement contente pour son amie mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Charlotte allait avoir tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêver : un mari, une famille….

 **000**

\- Quoi, nous allons enterrer qui ?

\- Pas qui mais quoi, sa vie de jeune fille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu me fait peur Hermione. On doit aller au cimetière ou un truc comme ça ?

Hermione éclata de rire

\- Mais non Ginny. En gros nous allons fêter ses derniers instants de femme célibataire.

\- Ahhh débauche et alcool, tu aurais dû me dire ça dès le début, j'aurai tout de suite compris.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Blaise m'a dit que Drago était à l'enterrement de papa.

Ginny se tourna rapidement vers Hermione à s'en faire mal au cou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme je te le dis.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Il sait….que je portais le bandeau blanc. Tu sais, celui que tu m'avais acheté.

Ginny se mit à frissonner

\- Arff il me fait peur des fois celui la. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas lui parler ou un truc comme ça… ?

\- Non, ça ne change rien pour moi.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire timide quand les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent.

Dan rentra alors avec une jolie petite métisse habillée d'une longue robe d'été. Quand elle vit Hermione, elle se précipita dans ses bras sous le regard très contrarié de Ginny.

\- Hermione je présume ? je suis Kylie dit-elle toute enjouée. Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin.

Hermione qui était un peu gênée par ce soudain élan d'affection trouvait cela tout de même très touchant.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as fait un bon voyage alors ?

\- Oh oui très très….bonjour je suis la sœur de Dan fit-elle euphorique à une Ginny très sceptique.

\- Hum..bonjour, je suis Ginny la ….

\- Oui oui, tu es la meilleure amie d'Hermione et son associée c'est cela ? je trouve ça tellement beau continua t-elle en souriant.

\- Hum, oui si on veut…..

Dan s'approcha d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Alors, il est où ce fameux Brice…

\- C'est Blaise dit Ginny en levant un sourcil agacé ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hermione.

\- Ah oui Blaise. Il est tellement mignon….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le verras au mariage fit Dan. Hermione, je pourrai te parler deux minutes s'il te plait…

\- Heu oui….

Le couple sortit alors de l'appartement afin de discuter dans le couloir.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée pour Blaise ? lui demanda t-il paniqué.

\- Mais oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je suis au courant pour lui et Ginny. Ta copine ne sait pas trop tenir sa langue.

\- Oui et ..

\- Et ? Hermione, je ne veux pas d'un deuxième Malefoy. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il brise le cœur de ma sœur.

Hermione croisa ses bras visiblement vexée même si au fond elle pouvait comprendre ses craintes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je le connais très bien.

\- Comme tu connaissais son meilleur ami ?

Hermione commença à serrer les dents.

\- Bon Dan tu commences à m'énerver donc la discussion va s'arrêter maintenant avant que tu dises des choses que tu risques de regretter.

\- Mais..

\- Maintenant j'ai dis !

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant avant de retrouver Ginny et Kylie en pleine conversation mouvementé ou sur comment un avion arrive à voler sans magie.

 **000**

Hannah était assise sur la grande table du salon tout en sirotant son thé.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Hannah mais toi et moi savons ce qui risque de se passer si tu te permets d'aller encore lui parler. N'est-ce pas ? fit Drago menaçant.

Hannah but de travers.

\- Bon, parlons de choses joyeuses alors. Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai demandé l'autre fois ?

\- Oui et la réponse est toujours non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te rappelle que juste avant que nous rencontrions Hermione dans ce restaurant, tu n'en voulais pas. Et là tu veux me faire croire que c'est un hasard si tu te sens subitement la fibre maternelle ?

\- Oui…

\- Très bien mais moi je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Hannah plissa les yeux de colère. Elle savait que Drago était encore dans les filets d'Hermione et le mariage n'était plus assez fort pour le retenir. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse un héritier. Avec ou sans son avis…

\- Et ne pense même pas à essayer de me piéger dit-il ce qui fit sursauter Hannah.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je ferai ça?

\- Bébé…je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle voulait un enfant de Drago Malefoy et elle usera de tous les moyens possibles pour y arriver.

A ce moment Blaise rentra dans l'appartement toujours de bonne humeur et tomba comme une masse dans le canapé.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

Hannah leva un sourcil.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise. Tu n'es pas avec ta petite copine aujourd'hui ?

\- Qui ?

\- Bah Granger. Vous avez finit de comploter pour te trouver la femme de ta vie ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire hein lui répondit-il en souriant, les mains sur la tête.

\- C'est de la trahison. Tu n'as pas à parler avec l'ex petit-amie de ton meilleur ami.

Le métisse se mit à éclater de rire sous le regard dubitatif de Drago.

\- Sérieusement Hannah, tu crois que c'est qui qui les as remis en contact après Poudlard. Elle a été mon amie avant que ces deux là soient en couple.

Hannah visiblement scandalisé, se retourna vers Drago.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

\- Mais tu ne me l'a jamais demandé ma chérie fit son mari calmement.

Hannah se mit alors à crier nerveusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte au passage.

\- Franchement Drago, chapeau, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter dit Blaise en secouant la tête découragé.

\- Disons qu'elle a ses bons côtés….

\- Ouais mais ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Drago souria malgré lui.

\- Tu vas toujours rencontrer la petite sœur de machin au mariage ?

\- De Dan! Mais il y'aura Ginny aussi…..

\- T'en a pas finit avec elle hein remarqua le blond.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

 **000**

Vers 11h du soir, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent dans un bar huppé du chemin de traverse. Chacune en robe, elles se dirigèrent alors vers un groupe de filles très bruyantes.

\- Hermionnnneeeee, ginnyyyyy ! Cria Charlotte. Mes sauveuses !

\- Salut fit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

\- Asseyez vous, allez !

Les deux filles prirent place et ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre compte de toute l'attention qu'elles accaparèrent.

\- Alors voici mes copines Eloise, Lana, Sophie, Marie et Cara. On a toutes faites nos études à Beauxbâtons.

Cinq magnifiques blondes regardèrent les deux copines en souriant. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus Hermione commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas entouré de Vélanes en dehors de Charlotte et Ginny.

\- Je me sens un peu seule lui murmura la rouquine en esquissant un sourire.

\- Les copines je vous présente Hermione et Ginny continua Charlotte.

\- Enchantée fit Eloise. Alors c'est grâce à vous que ma meilleure amie a rencontré le grand amour ?

\- Exactement fit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione était visiblement gênée par tant de compliments et cherchait désespérément à changer de conversation.

\- Alors que faites-vous de beau à Londres maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

\- On vit à Paris , à part Cara qui ne travaille pas loin d'ici dit Sophie.

\- Ah oui, ou ça ? demanda la brune curieuse.

\- Enfin j'y travaille plus, mais j'étais secrétaire pour la firme Malefoy autrefois fit Cara.

Ginny déglutit sa boisson.

\- C'est qu'en plus il est sexy à souhait le Drago fit Eloise sur un ton provocant et sous le regard gêné de Charlotte.

\- Oui j'avoue qu'il était….très appétissant dit Cara en souriant.

Hermione était sur le point de lui répondre quand elle fût couper dans son élan par des serveurs amenant d'immenses bouteilles de champagnes gravées d'artifice.

 **000**

Le jour du mariage était arrivé. Hermione avait opté pour une longue robe bustier rouge type robe de princesse et avait remonté ses cheveux en un joli chignon. Les épaules nues, elle portait juste un collier en argent. Elle s'était aussi maquillée très légèrement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Le tout avec une petite pochette rouge assortit à sa robe.

\- Wouahh Hermione, tu es vraiment magnifique s'exclama Ginny.

\- Toi aussi….

La jeune rouquine avait aussi opté pour une longue robe bustier mais de couleur violette.

\- Ça va, pas trop triste d'être seule ce soir ?

\- J'aurai préféré mais Ron m'a supplié de le prendre avec moi. Avoir mon frère comme cavalier….si ce n'est pas le comble du désespoir pour une belle jeune fille célibataire comme moi dit-elle en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Ginny, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu es à la tête d'une agence de rencontre amoureuse. Donc cela va peut-être te paraître un peu idiot de ma part mais j'ose tout de même : tu ne voudrais pas aussi t'organiser une petite rencontre ?

\- Haha fit la rouquine en la frappant avec sa petite pochette. Allons y, on risque d'être en retard.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant une immense batisse toute blanche. Une fois rentré, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise. Plus d'une centaine de table de couleur blanche/rose remplissaient toute l'énorme salle. Les décorations qui ornaient le plafond étaient tout aussi magnifique. On n'avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une sorte de bonbonnière. Tout le monde était élégamment habillé et nous pouvions entendre du jazz en fond sonore. A ce moment là, Hermione sentit que quelqu'un la tira par la taille.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura Dan dans les oreilles.

\- J'ai…j'ai pas de mot….

Tandis qu'elle continuait à observer minutieusement la salle, Ron s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh Ron, ou étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux .

Ron paru un peu gêné par la présence de Dan.

\- J'avais beaucoup de boulot. Tu es…magnifique.

\- Merci…je te présente Dan en faite.

Celui ci serra la main du roux avec la plus grande des politesses.

\- Mais heu..en faite elle est où ta sœur ? lui demanda Ginny.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit signe de la tête en direction de Blaise riant aux éclat avec la petite Kylie. Ginny parut énormément contrariée et décida d'aller se servir un verre.

\- Mais attends….pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas attendue ? gémit Hermione. C'était à moi de les présenter.

\- Hum…visiblement ce sont de grandes personnes et je pense qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi à ce stade.

Hermione haussa les épaules vexée et tira son compagnon en direction du bar.

 **000**

Drago, élégamment habillé d'un costume noir, avait une discussion très "mouvementée" avec le mari et les autres témoins.

\- J'avoue que c'est pas mal les mariages moldus dit un petit brun avec une coupe à la main. Mais je ne pense pas que je ferai ça au mien.

\- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai eu le choix ? fit Thomas en riant.

\- En tout cas niveau alcool on n'est servit les gars, on ne peut pas se plaindre rétorqua un grand blond.

\- Sérieusement, vous croyez que vous allez vous trouver des femmes en parlant comme ça ? demanda Drago sur un ton provocant.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que si mais je ne dirai pas non à un petit coup de main.

\- Ah mais justement j'ai la personne qu'il vous faut…Ginny ! S'exclama Thomas en voyant la jeune rousse à quelques mètres.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher du groupe.

\- Félicitation dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Drago la regarda de haut en bas avec dédain durant quelques secondes.

\- Ouah…c'est un cadeau pour moi ? Continua le petit brun avec des étoiles pleins les yeux ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à la rouquine.

\- Mais non…Ginny Weasley et son associée Hermione Granger sont les bonnes fées qui m'ont présenté à Charlotte. Je vous assure qu'elles vous trouveront la femme de votre vie en moins de deux.

La Rousse sourit pleine de fierté.

\- Mais t'es pas encore mort toi ? fit-elle en voyant Malefoy à ses côtés.

\- Non, désolé de te déçevoir. Et toi, toujours à coucher avec tous les mecs que tu rencontres je présume.

Ginny trembla de colère.

\- Mais pourquoi tous les hommes sont des connards ?

\- C'est peut-être parce que toutes les femmes sont des salopes ?

Ginny lança un regard noir que le lui rendit Drago par un sourire narquois.

\- Thomas vous donnera l'adresse de nos bureaux. Venez lundi, que l'on voit ce qu'on peut faire. Excusez moi maintenant.

Elle leur fit un dernier sourire- excepté à Drago- avant de rejoindre 5 autres potentiels couples de l'agence.

\- Drago….commença Thomas

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda le petit brun surpris.

Pour seule réponse, Malefoy lui lança un regard glacial avant de tourner les talons.

 **000**

Une heure avait passé. Hermione mangeait tandis que Ginny lançait des regards glacials à Blaise et Kylie qui dansaient sur la piste.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda la brune exaspérée de ce comportement.

\- Rien.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais jalouse, ça fait déjà des années que tu ne le fréquentes plus.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe, cela ne signifiait rien !

\- Bah alors ?

\- Alors rien !

Ginny tapa la table du poing avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la foule.

\- Elle est folle murmura Ron.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? demanda t-elle en souriant.

Ron lui rendit son sourire tout en jetant un œil à la table d'honneur ou Drago parlait avec sa femme.

\- Dit moi Hermione…

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que tu ne te laisses pas faire contre tu sais qui. Ginny m'a parlé de toutes ses lettres..

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en fiche. Il aura rien et il le sait très bien. C'est pour ça qu'il insiste dit-elle en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

Ron mit alors un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

\- Je suis fière de toi Hermione…..et j'adore cette chanson…. Tu viens danser ?

\- Non je sais pas…

\- Allez viens !

Ron lui tira alors le bras et se précipita sur la piste de danse. On pouvait entendre la musique « Twist and Shout » des Beatles résonné dans l'immense salle.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser sur du twist dit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

\- Moi non plus mais essayons….aieee sans me marcher sur les pieds s'il te plaît !

Les deux meilleurs amis continuèrent à rire sous le regard noir de Dan et d'un certain blond aux yeux gris.

 **000**

Drago n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'Hermione alors qu'il était traversé par deux sentiments. Il aimait la voir rire mais moins dans les bras de son ex petit-ami. Il était jaloux qu'elle ait voulu garder une relation avec Weasley et non avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps car sa femme venait de le frapper à l'épaule .

\- Je suis entrain de te parler Drago. Cela te choquerait si je te disais que je commence à en avoir marre que tu sois toujours entrain de la regarder ou paraîtrais-je trop rude ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était sur le point de répondre quand quelqu'un arriva derrière eux.

\- Alors les amoureux, tout roule ? demanda la magnifique mariée dont les long cheveux blonds lui tombaient aux creux des reins.

Hannah sera les dents avant de jeter sa serviette et de partir.

\- Bon apparemment non dit Charlotte en prenant sa place.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une femme mariée ? demanda Drago poliment.

\- Hum….et toi, tu t'es sentis comment quand tu as épousé ta Hannah ?

Drago se mit alors à réfléchir mais ne trouvait rien de spécial à dire.

\- Alors ? insista t-elle en souriant.

\- J'étais content.

\- C'est tout ?.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

Charlotte souria.

\- Moi je vais te dire comment je me suis sentie continua t-elle en regardant à son tour Hermione rire. je pourrais te dire que je suis heureuse mais je pense que le mot ne serait pas assez fort. En faite rien n'est assez fort pour décrire le sentiment d'être unis pour la vie à la personne que tu aimes. Tu as cette impression que plus jamais tu ne seras malheureux. Que désormais ta vie sera un long fleuve tranquille. Il a juste suffit que je plonge mon regard dans le sien pour que toutes mes peurs et mes doutes s'envolent.

Drago se mit à sourire.

\- Tu sais Charlotte, je t'aime bien mais le problème c'est que tu es trop naïve. Tu crois encore aux contes de fées.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? moi je préfère croire aux contes de fées, au moins tout finit bien dans ces histoires. Sauf évidemment quand le prince se tire avec la mauvaise princesse.

Charlotte lui sourit une dernière fois avant de prendre congé.

 **000**

\- Alors, où est ton cavalier ?

\- Haha très drôle. Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu tes crises de jalousies ?

\- Ok….dit Dan. Mais vu que vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous amuser…

\- C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 11 ans, évidemment que je m'amuse avec lui.

Dan qui se sentait désormais un peu honteux, essaya de réparer son erreur.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Evidemment gros bêta….

Le couple se mit alors à danser sur le même type de chanson que la précédente et en profitèrent pour s'embrasser quand il le pouvait.

Bientôt Ginny les rejoignit sur la piste de danse apparement très éméchée.

\- Hermionnnnee fit la rouquine en essayant de marcher droit.

La brune se mit alors en colère et accompagna son amie jusqu'à sa table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ?

\- Je…je…..je….

\- Ginny ! T'imagine si harry te voyait !

\- Ah oui, alors parlons ennn de tonnn meilleur ami si parfait fit-elle en tentant d'aligner un mot avant l'autre.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce brave Harrryy Potter, ce héros que tout le monde aimeee. Que tu aimes tannnt. Et bah ce connard m'a fait un enfant dans mon dos, tu te rends commmpte ?

Hermione et Dan se regardèrent d'un air choqué.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda ron en arrivant précipitamment, 2 verres à la main.

Hermione était complètement paniquée.

\- Bon Ginny, on va s'occuper de toi. Les garçons, ça vous dérangerai de la ramener chez elle s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas quitter la réception comme ça. Je vous rejoindrai.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et prirent Ginny.

\- Je m'en veux….je m'en veux de n'avoir pas vu qu'elle était aussi mal fit Hermione débitée.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, je ne le savais pas non plus dit Ron. Bon on se rejoint tout à l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça et les deux hommes l'emmena à l'abri pour transplaner en toute discrétion.

Hermione prit un grand souffle comme pour se donner du courage mais elle se heurta au regard accusateur de Hannah. Elle ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit faible. Non surtout pas devant miss parfaite.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle, elle ne t'embêtera plus désormais fit une voix douce derrière son épaule.

Hermione se retourna face à son nouvel « cavalier ».

\- Et ? demanda t-elle.

\- Et quoi ?.

\- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te remercie d'avoir demandé à la fille avec qui tu me trompais de me laisser tranquille ? Si c'est ça tu risques d'attendre très longtemps, crois moi.

Drago soupira.

\- Tu as changé Granger.

\- Oui…cela dit c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour ton agence ?

\- Tu supposes bien Malefoy.

Drago bouillait de l'intérieur. En ce moment il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions en sa présence. Alors il décida de faire une chose très surprenante.

\- Danse avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Après tout ce que…

\- Roh Granger c'est bon je crois qu'on a tous compris. Je suis le méchant garçon qui t'a brisé le cœur et qui t'a quitté pour une autre. A cause de moi tu as souffert et blablabla c'est bon tu as raison! Change de disque et arrête un peu de pleurnicher sur ton sort et prouve moi maintenant que tu n'en as justement plus rien à faire en dansant avec moi.

Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il était entrain de la provoquer et qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il était bel et bien du passé.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il lui prit alors la main avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse au moment ou le premier slow de la soirée démarra. Tout le long du chemin, les deux anciens amants ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Puis il se mit face à elle et posa délicatement une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent alors à danser très lentement. Drago eu le loisir d'humer l'odeur de ses cheveux et elle de son épaule.

\- Je sais très bien que tu fais ça pour enrager Dan et ta femme lui murmura t'elle en se redressant.

\- Tout ce que je fais dans ma vie, je le fais pour moi et tu devrais le savoir lui répondit-il en ne détournant pas le regard.

Puis leur joue se frôlèrent tandis que les anciens amants continuèrent à regarder dans le vide. Hermione sentit la respiration de Drago qui devenait de plus en plus forte dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fait tout ça ? Lui demanda t-elle sur un ton très calme.

\- Par rapport à ?

\- A mon entreprise ?

Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne se passa. A la place, elle sentit des caresses dans son dos et le nez de Drago dans son cou. C'était comme s'il redécouvrait petit à petit l'odeur du corps d'Hermione. Se sentit tressaillir, elle lui fit à nouveau face et détecta une pointe d'émotion dans le regard du blond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ?

\- Parce que tu en poses trop. Très jolie ce collier.

\- Oui c'est le collier de….

\- Le collier que ton père avait offert à ta mère quand il a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de toi.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement

\- Tu…te rappelles de ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois Hermione…je me souviens absolument de tout lui murmura t-il au creux de ses oreilles.

Elle eu un petit sourire timide . Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle faiblit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu au restaurant. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, une main devant la bouche et ferma les yeux. C'était le seul endroit ou elle s'était toujours sentit en sécurité.

\- Et pour son enterrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais là ? continua t'elle.

\- Je…je ne voulais juste pas en rajouter un peu plus à ta souffrance.

\- Donc c'est trop te demander que de savoir ce qui s'est passé le jour ou tu m'as demandé de partir ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais j'avais vu Hannah tu le sais..

Drago ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte en respirant de plus en plus fort. Après le dos, il lui caressa délicatement son bras.

\- Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle…. finit-il par dire.

Hermione fût durant un moment soulagée. Elle regarda la jeune mariée riant avec son mari avant de poser son regard sur sa demoiselle d'honneur Cara, assise à quelques mètres. C'est alors qu'elle releva soudainement la tête.

\- Drago…est ce que…il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y 'avait d'autre filles quand on était ensemble ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Drago ? Continua t-elle paniquée en s'éloignant brutalement de lui.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortait.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'éloigna peu à peu de lui avant de faire demi tour et d'accélérer le pas avec un cœur battant à plus de 100 à l'heure.

 **000**

Hermione entra dans la première salle vide qu'elle trouva avant de s'agripper à une chaise, la main devant la bouche.

\- Hermione !

Drago venait d'arriver et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Laisse moi fit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Va t'en , je ne veux plus te voir. Je n'arrête pas de te le dire mais pourtant tu es toujours la s'exclama t-elle à bout.

\- Parce que.

\- Mais parce que quoi ? Mais attend pourquoi je continue à être étonné d'ailleurs dit-elle en riant nerveusement. J'espère que ça en valait le coût au moins. Tu es ce que tu es et j'ai eu tord d'essayer de te changer. Rassure toi, ça restera à jamais la plus grande bêtise de ma vie lança Hermione sur un ton glacial.

\- Attends….

\- Non tu sais quoi j'ai une merveilleuse idée ! On va retourner dans cette fichue salle et faire une liste de toutes les pimbêches que tu t'es tapé parce que Drago Malefoy il hors de question que moi Hermione Granger je passe ma vie à me demander que si lorsque je parlerai à une fille, tu l'auras déjà baisé ou non dans mon dos ! L'humiliation est assez grande comme ça tu ne crois pas !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais..

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ? tu croyais que je resterai éternellement dans l'ignorance ? Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais ton plan machiavélique n'a pas si bien marché que ça au final. Non ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! fit Hermione menaçante en le pointant du doigt. Et oublie moi définitivement par la même occasion, tu rendras service à tout le monde.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile… dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'oublier moi.

\- Mais c'est bien ça le problème Drago, tu ne me dis rien. Jusqu'ici je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour là.

\- Je…je ne saurais pas te dire, j'avais mes raisons.

Hors de contrôle, Hermione se détacha de son emprise et commença à lui frapper la poitrine.

\- NON DRAGO, tu n'as pas le droit d'en épouser une autre puis de me demander de danser avec toi quelque soit le prétexte que tu invoques. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'avouer l'existence de tes maitresses que maintenant et tu n'as pas le droit ENCORE UNE FOIS de ne pas répondre aux questions cria t'elle.

\- Hermione…

\- Ok tu ne veux toujours pas répondre alors je vais le faire à ta place. Tu es juste blessé dans ton égo, c'est tout. Et je te demande Drago s'il te plaît, de me laisser partir. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de tourner la page tu es là pour me rappeler ta présence comme si…

\- Oui ?

\- Comme si tu voulais que je sois aussi malheureuse que toi. Si tu me retiens pour de mauvaises raisons, je t'implore de me laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse moi refaire ma vie sans toi.

Drago souffla. Il commença alors à faire les cents-pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que ca changerai ?….Dan ou pas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner un jour. Je n'attends même pas d'excuses de ta part à vrai dire, je suis trop occupée à me chercher moi même mais….

\- Mais quoi ? fit Drago. Ces dernières paroles le firent trembler colère.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione prit alors la main du blond et la plaça sur son cœur.

\- Je t'ai donné mon cœur Drago et s'il ne ta pas suffit alors je ne te suffirai pas non plus. Je t'ai aimé sincèrement et tu le sais mais aujourd'hui je ne te fais plus confiance et ça c'est pour la vie.

\- Her…

La jeune fille lui fit signe de la main pour le stopper.

\- Ils t'attendent pour le discours des témoins. Apparemment….tu es censé parlé d'amour. Ironique n'est-ce pas .

Elle essuya ses larmes et s'apprêta à partir quand Drago l'a prit par la taille.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu des maitresses mais mon coeur est toujours resté avec toi.

\- Tant mieux mais je vais tout de même sortir de cette pièce pour aller vivre ma vie...à la différence que moi j'emporte mon cœur avec moi.

Hermione s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand Dan entra subitement. Il vit d'abord les yeux rouges d'Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes. Ensuite un Drago visiblement très en colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Non Dan ce n'est pas ce que tu crois dit-elle en s'approchant délicatement de son cavalier. Viens, allons-nous-en.

Dan n'avait toujours pas cessé de regarder Malefoy.

\- Vas voir Ginny, je te rejoins.

\- Mais….

\- Vas y.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce non sans un dernier regard vers le blond. Drago allait faire de même quand Dan se plaça devant lui l'air menaçant.

\- J'ai beau ne pas comprendre _le lien_ qui vous unis, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. A chaque fois que tu lui parle, elle est bouleversée.

Le blond ne répondit mais ne détourna pas son regard du sien. Dan ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de choisir un très mauvais moment pour lui conféré des menaces.

\- Donc restes loin de nous. Je vais prendre soin d'elle, je vais l'épouser et on aura plein d'enfants. Tout finira bien.

Malefoy avait désormais les poings serrés.

\- Ça te va mon pote ? Continua Dan en souriant tout en lui offrant sa main en guise de provocation.

Drago eu un petit rire nerveux avant de le pousser subitement vers le mur, une main serrant très fortement son cou et l'autre son bras afin de l'immobiliser complètement. Son regard était désormais profondément sombre.

\- Continue à sourire et à te la jouer cool mais tu as tout intérêt à ne pas trop faire le malin avec moi. Tu sais ce que je faisais aux mecs comme toi qui tournaient autour d'Hermione ? Je les écrasais. C'est grâce à mon ex si aujourd'hui tu peux encore marcher sur tes deux pieds donc je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de me chercher. Et fais bien attention à toi car ta petite-copine ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger et tu serais surpris de voir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller si tu continues à t'immiscer dans notre histoire. C'est bon ai-je été assez clair ou tu préfères que je continue à te priver d'oxygène ?

\- Drago, arrêtes stop tu vas le tuer ! fit Hannah en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Celui-ci lança un dernier regard menaçant à Dan qui essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de son étreinte. Finalement il le laissa tomber par terre rouge de colère, avant de sortir de la pièce en bousculant sa femme.

Dan s'apprêta alors à se lever quand il fut stoppé par une main sur son épaule.

\- Dan Wade c'est cela ? Vous êtes le petit-ami d'Hermione ?

\- Oui…..oui tenta t-il de dire en reprenant son souffle.

La petite brune se mit à sourire.  
\- Je suis Hannah Malefoy. Je pense que vous et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire….

* * *

 **Voila voila! Allez j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Même ceux qui me rajoutent en Favoris/Follow, ça serait pas mal aussi que vous me fassiez partager vos avis. C'est ce qui motive l'auteur à continuer.**

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter V - Portée disparue

**Chapitre 5 - Portée disparue**

 **Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre - N'allez pas en bas de page si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Ginny ?

\- ….

\- Ginny ?

-…..

\- GINNY !

\- BORDEL QUOI !

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me vomir dessus s'il te plaît ?

La jeune rouquine tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses yeux pour identifier la voix masculine qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

\- R..Ron ? balbutia t-elle.

\- Non

\- Heu..Dan ?

\- Non

\- Ok je déclare forfait.

La voix éclata de rire ce qui fit sursauter la rousse. Elle reconnaissait pourtant bien l'intonation de l'inconnu et surtout son odeur.

\- Harry ?

\- Encore raté. Allez continue, c'est drôle.

La vue de la jeune fille se dégageait petit à petit tout comme ses souvenirs de la veille. Elle tentait désespérément de se relever du plancher avec l'aide de son invité.

\- Merci je….HAA Blaise ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma salle de bain ?

\- Mais de rien, je t'en prie.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais dans ma salle de bain ! s'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une culotte. Tu m'as violé ou quoi ?

\- Oui évidement, ensuite je suis resté prés de toi pour te tenir les cheveux tandis que tu vomissais.

La jeune rouquine eu un rictus de dégoût avant de se libérer de son emprise et de se diriger vers le salon en titubant. Et là, elle crut fondre sous la lumière du jour tel un pitoyable vampire.

\- Ah..merde..merde..merde fit-elle en se cachant le visage pour se protéger du soleil.

Blaise la contourna et alla lui chercher quelque chose sur la table à manger.

\- Tiens dit-il en lui tendant une tasse. Je vois que l'alcool ne te réussit pas très bien.

\- La ferme répondit Ginny en lui arrachant le café des mains avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

\- Encore une fois de rien continua le métisse avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? t'en a assez de faire du baby sitting pour Dan ?

\- Très drôle. Je cherche Granger dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses proches tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour faire face à la rouquine.

La jeune fille releva alors la tête de son café afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle en était sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ton connard de copain…aieee…ma tête fit Ginny en se massant le crâne.

Tiens, Weasley fille qui ne pouvait pas crier ? il fallait en profiter pensa Blaise.

\- Oh rien du tout.

\- Oui c'est ça prend moi pour une..aiie..conne pendant que tu y es. Je te jure qu'une fois que j'aurai récupéré toutes mes capacités physique, j'irai le tuer de mes propres mains. Et sa femme aussi mais elle c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- Alors, tu sais ou je peux la trouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais tu te doutes bien que je ne te le dirai pas. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est sa majesté Malefoy qui t'envoie en repérage. On n'a pas besoin de lui, on n'a pas besoin de toi, barre toi.

Mais le jeune métisse n'en fit rien. Pour seule réponse, il s'accroupissa afin d'être à la hauteur de Ginny et s'approcha de plus en plus de son visage. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau avec ses yeux marrons, sa peau mâte, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche négligemment déboutonnée. Une beauté comme ça devrait être interdite par la loi se dit-elle.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Continua t-il ce qui fit sortir Ginny de ses pensées non catholique.

\- Heu….tu essaies de m'hypnotiser ou un truc comme ça ? je ne suis pas Kylie moi, ta belle gueule ne me fera pas parler.

Mais Blaise continua et la rouquine pouvait maintenant entendre sa respiration.

\- Weasley ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- T'es pas belle quand t'es jalouse.

Il éclata de rire devant le visage scandalisé de Ginny et se releva en direction de la cuisine.

\- Je..je ne suis pas jalouse balbutia t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis. Encore un peu de café ?

\- Mouai.

\- Quel est le mot magique ?

Ginny soupira bruyamment avant de se relever.

\- Oh très chère maitre Zabini, auriez vous l'amabilité s'il vous plaît de me servir un autre café ?

\- Je préfère. Sinon comment va Potty ?

\- Quoi ? mais il ne t'a jamais intéressé.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Alors pourquoi cette question ?

\- Comme ça dit-il en lui servant du café avant de s 'asseoir à son tour.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Rah….pourquoi vous n'arrêtez jamais de poser des questions vous les filles.

\- Sûrement parce que vous ne répondez pas aux nôtres ?

Blaise esquira un sourire .

\- Ok vas y je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ginny ne se fit pas supplier deux fois et se redressa de son canapé.

\- Qu'est ce que Malefoy a encore fait ?

 **000**

L'ascenseur s'ouvra et une tornarde rousse s'abatit alors dans l'espace personnel des Malefoy pour tout détruire sur son passage.

\- Toi t'es un homme mort fit-elle en pointant du doigt Drago qui regardait tranquillement à travers la baie vitré.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et commença alors à lui lancer tous les coussins et les bibelots qu'elle avait à portée de main.

-Tu….es….complètement…..malade….. ! cria t-elle entre deux joutes.

Blaise qui l'avait suivit discrètement tenta maintenant de lui arracher les objets.

\- Ginny ça suffit ! lui cria t'il aux oreilles.

Drago esquiva sans grande difficulté avec un petit sourire au lèvre. Il s'attendait à sa petite visite de courtoisie. Il l'a connaissait par cœur.

\- Pourquoi il a fallut que tu lui fasses ça..à ELLE hein? Bordel pourquoi tous les hommes sont des putains de salauds. A cause de toi ma meilleure amie est je ne sais ou entrain de se tuer par amour.

\- Oui enfin.. va pas trop dramatiser non plus lui souffla son voisin.

Drago ne répondit rien mais tenta de s'approcher de la rousse pour la calmer quand soudain, il se fit barrer le passage par une petite brune qui s'était mise façe à ginny sur un ton de défis.

\- Allez vous-en dit Hannah sur un ton glacial.

\- Oh Miss monde, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! On ne vous as rien demandé.

\- Je suis sa femme.

Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis quand, 2 années à tout casser ? nous on se côtoie depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Donc désolé mais vous ne faites absolument pas partis de l'équation.

\- Maintenant si.

\- Et bien non. Même le concierge connaît mieux Drago que vous même.

\- Ginny t'arrêtes ça tout de suite…siffla Drago.

\- Ou alors quoi ? va falloir qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est absolument rien. Drago ne vous aimera jamais comme il aime Hermione et vous le savez parfaitement pauvre fille. J'aurai honte à votre place vraiment.

Ginny avait eu à peine le temps de prononcer le dernier mot que Hannah se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber par terre. S'ensuivit alors griffure, tirage de cheveux et coups de pieds.

La première réaction des garçons était d'abord de sourire mais au bout de quelques secondes quand Hannah eu le nez en sang, ils ne trouvèrent plus ça trop drole. Chacun attrapa alors sa partenaire afin de les séparer pour de bon. Mais rien n'y fut, les cris continuèrent cressendo à en faire pâlir tout Londres.

\- BON ÇA SUFFIT ! cria Drago et tout le monde se figea soudainement. C'était son don. Il n'avait juste qu'a élevé un peu la voix pour faire le vide autour de lui.

\- Franchement Drago mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour dégager cette hystérique de ta vie ? s'emporta la rouquine. Et voleuse d'entreprise en plus de ça !

\- Non je l'aime dit-il sur un ton calme.

\- Mes fesses oui, espèce de…..Mais BLAISE LÂCHE MOI !

Le métisse venait de la mettre sur ses épaules comme un sac de pomme de terre tandis qu'elle gesticulait de colère.

\- LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Désolé pour ce dérangement fit-il. Les deux amis disparaissaient alors sous les insultes très explicites de Ginny.

Sans plus attendre, Drago alla chercher un mouchoir et le tendis à sa femme, rouge de colère.

\- Merci de ton aide, vraiment merci beaucoup cracha t-elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te jeter à son cou que je sache. Weasley est assez tarée comme ça pour que tu la provoques en plus.

\- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! s'exclama Hannah en jettant sa tête en arrière, le mouchoir sur son nez. Franchement Drago j'en ai marre. Je suis ta femme, ta FEMME et j'aimerai être traité comme tel. J'en peux plus de passer après Blaise, la salle petite rouquine et bien sûr ta chère Granger.

Si elle s'entendait, elle aurait put à lui aussi lui foutre un coup de pied dans le ventre mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait s'abstenir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? lui demanda t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- Je sais pas moi….m'aimer et me faire un enfant !

\- Je t'aime déjà sinon je ne t'aurai pas épousé.

\- Pas comme tu aimes Granger! Elle a raison la petite peste. Tu me dis je "t'aime" comme tu dirais ça à ton plat préféré.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer des regards noirs. S'il y'avait une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir alors qu'il était réputé pour masquer ses émotions.

\- Toute façon Drago je me fiche que tu l'aimes encore mais sache que je ne te quitterai jamais. Je t'aime assez pour nous deux donc si tu avais pensé l'espace d'une seconde pouvoir partir, tu avais tord. On est fait pour être ensemble. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, faut que j'aille faire un petit tour chez mon médicomage pour qu'il me répare ce désastre dit-elle en montrant son nez cassé. Tu remercieras tes précieux "amis".

Elle tourna alors les talons vers sa chambre laissant un Malefoy passablement perplexe.

 **000**

Une jeune fille blonde entre 20 et 30 ans venait d'arriver à la gare sorcier de Londres. Visiblement excédée, elle cria aux passants de dégager de son chemin. " _Quand je les aurais attrapé ces deux là, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure"_ pensa t-elle alors qu'elle bouscula une vielle Mamie sur le trottoir.

10 minutes plus tard elle arriva devant un grand immeuble qui lui donnait le vertige rien qu'en levant la tête. Elle tenta alors d'y pénétrer quand un vieux monsieur habillé en portier lui barra le passage.

\- Bonjour Miss, pourrais-je savoir qui êtes vous venu voir s'il vous plaît ?

\- Non! maintenant sortez de mon chemin si vous ne voulez pas que je vous écrase avec ma valise.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois savoir le nom de la personne que vous êtes venus voir. Je suis le concierge de cet immeuble.

\- Grand bien vous en fasse. Je cherche un abruti nommé Drago Malefoy et un autre appelé Blaise Zabini, vous les conaissez ?

\- Je suis désolé mais Monsieur Malefoy vient à peine de quitter les lieux donc je vous…..

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda une petite brune qui sortait à son tour de l'immeuble avec le nez un peu amoché.

\- Et vous qui êtes vous ? lui cracha l'inconnue à la figure.

\- Je suis la femme de Drago Malefoy mademoiselle.

L'étrangère éclata de rire au visage de Hannah.

\- Genre, c'est vous ?

\- Oui "genre" c'est moi et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et d'abord quel est votre nom ?

\- Vous le serez bien assez vite fit l'inconnue en souriant diaboliquement avant de tourner les talons.

 **000**

\- Tu es jolie quand tu rougis.

\- Oh toi ça va hein, je suis sûr que t'étais au courant depuis le début et tu ne nous as rien dit. Remercie moi de n'avoir pas reçus le vase africain sur ton beau visage fit Ginny en se regardant dans le miroir pour constater les dégâts causés par Hannah.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

\- Quoi ? donc ça ne te dérange pas de cacher les actes odieux de ton copain ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Hermione l'a bien fait pour toi après qu'on ai couché ensemble.

\- Heu..c'était pas pareil. Harry et moi nous étions en froid.

\- Oui c'est ça….

\- Oh et puis mince tu m'énerves ! s'exclama t'elle en revenant vers lui.

\- Donc tu es encore avec lui ou pas ? demanda t'il en prenant une pomme qui se balladait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine de Ginny.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut bien te faire.

\- Et toi je ne vois pas ce que ça peux te faire si je baby-sitte la petite Kylie ou non dit le métisse en souriant.

\- Ça ne me fait rien.

\- Oui c'est ça…tu avais eu ta chance tu sais, mais tu as préféré rampé vers Saint Potter.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer en buvant son verre d'eau.

\- Alors déjà Harry est loin d'être un saint, crois moi. Et ensuite désolé de n'avoir pas trop pris au sérieux le "C'était cool, on remettra ça ?". Tu te fiche vraiment de moi cracha t-elle.

\- Hum…c'était une demande comme une autre je trouve.

\- T'es un grand malade Zabini.

Le métisse s'approcha alors d'elle en riant.

\- Alors Potter ?

\- Rahhh c'est bon tu me soules. Je ne suis plus avec lui. C'est bon tu es content !

\- Content je ne sais pas mais soulagé oui.

Ginny le regarda d'un air suspect.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il est parti en te laissant derrière lui . Il ne te mérite pas.

Blaise alla croquer dans une pomme quand il sentit des lèvres s'accrocher brutalement au sienne. D'une façon sauvage et passionnelle, Ginny glissa sa langue dans sa bouche tout en l'enlaçant. Le métisse attira alors la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Il parcourra ses longs cheveux roux quand il entendit la ceinture de son pantalon se défaire. Il ne se fit pas longtemps prier et souleva la rousse par les hanches avant de la poser sur la table de la cuisine. En l'espace de quelques seconde, il lui enleva sa chemise ainsi que son soutien-gorge et s'attaqua progressivement à son cou. Ginny gémit sous chaque baiser qu'il voulait bien lui offrir. Elle enleva à son tour la chemise de son compagnon et fît glisser ses mains dans son dos. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : le manger, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Même avec Harry elle n'avait jamais eu autant de désir. Avec Blaise son instinct primitif finissait toujours par prendre le dessus. Et à mesure que le jeune homme caressa chaque partie de son corps, une chaleur sans nom l'envahissait petit à petit…et quand soudain…

\- GINEVRA WEASLEY !

 **000**

En fin d'après midi, Drago avait marché durant 1h dans Londres sans comprendre vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé devant l'appartement de Blaise. Il décida alors de frapper à la porte mais aucune réponse. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait transplaner directement à l'intèrieur. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il sentit…..le mal arrivé par derrière.

\- Toi….souffla l'inconnue.

Il aurait pût reconnaître cette voix entre 1000…..le monstre avait été libéré des cachots.

\- DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY, NOUS AVONS 2 OU 3 TRUCS A NOUS DIRE DONC VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Pansy Parkinson, les mains sur les hanches avec de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, arriva progressivement vers lui. Par instinct de survie, le blond commença à accélérer le pas mais fut violemment tiré en arrière.

\- Ou crois-tu aller comme ça !

\- Nul part répondit-il en souriant.

Pansy habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur rose était devenue blonde depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais malgré ça pas de doute, elle était parfaitement identifiable à plus de 20km à la ronde.

\- Donc comme ça tu t'es marié dans mon dos ?

Blaise qui arriva derrière la petite blonde crut s'étouffer en la voyant devant les portes de son appartement. Ni plus ni moins il tenta doucement de revenir sur ses pas .

\- Blaise ça va ? demanda Drago en souriant avec son fameux regard « va pas croire que tu vas te casser si facilement ».

Pansy se retourna alors et sans crier gare frappa le métisse à la tête ce qui fit rire Drago. Malheuresement pour lui, il fut victime du même régime.

 **000**

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Blaise tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il vient de te demander ce que tu foutais là répéta Drago.

\- Oui merci j'avais compris.

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

Pansy tapa du pied et frappa une nouvelle fois Drago sur la tête.

\- Londres c'est chez moi je vous rappelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ta cassé avec ton beau et parfait milliardaire ? se moqua le métisse.

\- Oui, sordide histoire de prostitué. Mais revenons à vous ! Qu'est ce que j'apprends de la mère de blaise ? Ta quitté Granger pour au final te marier avec une pouf? dit-elle en se tournant vers le blond. Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi, pour une fois qu'une femme de ce bas monde t'aimait malgré tes innombrables défaults il a fallu que tu fasses ton lâche hein.

Blaise éclata de rire ce qui lui valu le regard le plus noire de Drago.

\- Oh toi tu peux rire, monsieur j'ai 25 ans et je continue à sauter tout ce qui bouge comme un adolescent en rute cracha t-elle au visage du métisse. Sérieusement les gars vous me désespérez. Et d'ailleurs ça vous aurais tué de m'écrire une lettre ou deux pour me parler de tout ça ? Vous ne savez juste vous servir de vos dix doigts que quand il s'agit de baiser une gourdasse bande d'incapable.

Et voici donc Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur. Les deux hommes se rappelèrent alors pourquoi ils avaient exécuter une danse de joie quand elle avait immigré avec son mec en France . Elle était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- Et oh je vous parle, vous avez perdus votre langue ?

\- Je t'en supplie Drago, passe moi la télécommande que je la mette sur pause. Je n'en peux déjà plus souffla Blaise.

\- Eh bien c'est dommage pour toi car je vais rester ici un petit bout de temps. Toi – en pointant du doigt le blond- va chercher mes affaires dans le couloir.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama blaise. Mais tu..tu peux pas. Faudra me passer dessus !

\- Non merci, une fois m'a suffit. Allez dégage maintenant, je vais faire le ménage dans cet appartement.

Drago ricana et alla prendre sa valise. Le blond n'avait peur de personne sur cette terre à part peut être elle. Mlle Pansy Parkinson. Elle était le diable incarné dont le but ultime était de pourrir la vie de n'importe qui. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il l'a supportait comme il pouvait. Blaise aussi. C'était aussi la seule personne de qui il acceptait de recevoir des ordres au risque de fortes représailles. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois et aucun bon souvenir n'en était sortit. Puis elle avait toujours ce don de leur dire des vérités qu'aucun autre individu n'oserait leur dire. Décidément entre Ginny, Hannah et maintenant elle…il avait fait le plein de folle pour la journée.

Quand il rentra à nouveau dans le luxueux appartement de son meilleur ami, il vit alors ses deux amis d'enfance se chamailler en poussant des cris aigu.

\- Mais je te dit de ne pas y toucher, c'est un cadeau ! s'exclama Blaise

\- Non…Non c'est moche moche moche ! aieee…mais t'arrête de me tirer les cheveux oui !

\- Bon moi je vais vous laisser dit le blond en essayant de s'esquiver.

\- Minute ! fit blaise en tenant Pansy par les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

\- Heu ..je…

Il voulait lui poser une question mais le sourire machiavélique qui apparaissait sur le visage de la blonde le perturbait.

\- Mais vas-y Dray, nous t'écoutons susurra t'elle en se dégageant de blaise.

\- Hum..heu…je voulais savoir…si vous aviez retrouvé Hermione…enfin Granger.

Et là, ce qui redoutait arriva : un sourire maintenant de victoire apparût sur le visage de Pansy.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Ginny est entrain de la chercher avec…

\- Ginny ? tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Avoue que tu as couché avec ! fit Parkinson.

\- Déjà t'arrête de nous pointer du doigt et ensuite je te trouve très vulgaire pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de maison et qui risque de se retrouver sans domicile fixe très bientôt si elle continue comme ça.

Drago n'entendit pas la réponse et ferma la porte discrètement derrière lui afin de rejoindre une certaine Gryffondor qu'il avait perdu en chemin….

 **000**

 _Une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux bouclé, faisait les cents pas sur la plage. Elle était juste vêtu d'un tee shirt noir beaucoup trop grand pour elle, emprunté à un blond qu'elle connaissait bien et avait une serviette blanche entre les mains._

 _\- Tu as bientôt finis ? C'est dangereux de nager quand il fait nuit ! s'exclama t-elle._

 _\- Roh Granger, tu me gâches mon plaisir arrête._

 _\- Mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. J'ai lus des statistiques comme quoi il est plus facile de se faire emporter par une vague quand on…._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble ?_

 _Hermione arrêta brusquement sa croisade afin de lui faire face._

 _\- Hein quoi ?_

 _\- Je te demande si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Mais officiellement en faite._

 _Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux au point de laisser tomber la serviette dans le sable._

 _\- Tu….tu me demandes ça parce que tu en as envie ou pour me faire taire?_

 _Drago sortit de l'eau en riant, laissant entrevoir de beaux abdominaux._

 _\- Un peu des deux en faite._

 _Elle hocha la tête nerveusement puis se mit à courir comme elle n'avait jamais courus en direction de la mer avant de se jeter sur le dos son amoureux. Ses éclats de rire couvraient le son des vagues. Il la retournait alors façe à elle, toujours ses jambes croisé autour de lui et elle l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue qu'elle le fit basculer en arrière._

4 ans et demi plus tard, la même brune était assise sur cette même plage, seule face à ses souvenirs et toujours sous une magique pleine lune. La jeune fille qui avait gardé sa robe rouge bustier de la veille, avait mit ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle regardait les vagues s'entrechoquer tout en sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait le bruit de la mer. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Un autre monde ou elle se suffisait à elle même. Dans un monde ou il n'y avait ni peine de coeur et ni colère.

Mais sa tranquillité fut coupé quand une personne se plaça à ses côtés. Hermione se doutait bien de la personne qui encombrait son espace vital et pendant près de 10 minutes personne ne dit un mot. Comme si la mer arrivait à communiquer à leur place. Le blond assis avec elle était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un bermuda beige. Happé par le vent, ses cheveux blonds de nature toujours impeccable étaient maintenant totalement en bataille. Il portait aussi une chaine en or autour du cou et n'arrêta pas de secouer sa tête pour remettre ses mèches en place tel un jeune adolescent rebelle. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi beaucoup plus perçant que d'habitude. Rarement la beauté de Drago Malefoy n'était aussi mise en valeur que dans la pénombre et Hermione Granger devait le sentir car elle évita tant bien que mal de se retourner.

\- Tu vas attraper froid dit-il sans la regarder.

Hermione frissonna un peu sans pour autant détourner son visage du point fixe qu'elle regardait attentivement jusque là.

\- J'étais inquiet fit Drago sur ton qui se voulait maintenant glacial. Tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître comme ça.

Hermione eu un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que ça t'embête quand je sors de ton champs de vision. Tu ne peux plus m'espionner à ta guise.

\- Je ne t'espionne pas. Mais c'est vrai je l'admet, j'aime savoir ou tu es…et avec qui tu es.

Le silence s'abattît une nouvelle fois sur la plage. Drago sortit alors de sa poche un petit briquet moldu que Charlotte lui avait offert et s'amusa alors à l'allumer et à l'éteindre. Il n'était pas pressé qu'Hermione lui réponde. Si quelqu'un avait de la patience et savait la maitriser c'était bien lui, incontestablement. Hermione elle, était partagé entre la surprise et la flatterie. C'était bien la première fois que Drago admettait quelque chose par lui même, quelque chose qui venait de ses pensées aussi torturées que mystérieuses.

\- Je savais que tu allais me retrouver fit-elle finalement.

Drago arrêta alors de faire mumuse pendant quelques secondes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es resté ? lui lança t-il.

\- Parce que…parce que c'est ici que tout a réellement commencé fit la brune en fixant toujours les vagues.

\- Hermione ?

\- Parle moi s'il te plaît fit-elle soudainement en se retournant vers lui.

Le blond constata alors toute l'émotion qui pouvait apparaître dans ses yeux. Une émotion à transpercer le cœur de n'importe qui. Il la regarda comme ça encore pendant quelques secondes puis se décida à dire quelque chose.

\- Ta copine est une folle. Elle est venu chez moi dans l'intention de m'assassiner puis a finalement casser la gueule à ma femme. Et elle nous as clairement dit sa façon de penser, crois moi. Mais voila, aussi étonnant que ce soit je suis content que tu sois entouré d'une personne qui t'aime autant.

\- Même si cette personne te déteste ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Même si cette personne me déteste oui.

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna de nouveau vers l'Océan .

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? osa Drago en replaçant une de ses mèches blondes qui lui brouillait la vue.

Hermione soupira discrètement.

\- T'aimerai savoir si je te déteste aussi ? lui demanda t-elle, ses bras toujours sur sa poitrine.

Drago ne répondit pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait ce que ce silence signifiait.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que la mort n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver. La pire chose c'est ce qui meure en nous alors que nous vivons. La phrase a prit tout son sens lorsque que mon père est mort et sûrement lorsque tu m'as quitté aussi. Ce qui est idiot car il y a beaucoup plus grave dans la vie qu'une peine de cœur, je le conçois. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute. C'est moi. Je me suis complètement perdus dans mon amour et j'ai fait la pire erreur qu'un être humain puisse faire : devenir dépendant d'un autre. Mais toi non, toi tu savais comment te protéger alors tu as tout arrêté. Tu es parti sans demander ton reste. Mais moi je n'ai pas eu le courage et je pense qu'au final je ne l'aurai jamais même si je m'efforçais de penser le contraire. Parce que je crois que justement l'amour c'est ça, c'est plonger son âme dans une autre en prenant le risque de souffrir. Et tu veux que je te dise, si c'était à refaire au final je le referai. Parce que l'intensité de ma souffrance n'a jamais put dépasser celle avec laquelle je t'ai aimé. Oui évidemment qu'aujourd'hui ça me brise le cœur encore de te voir, de te parler et surtout de t'entendre appeler Hannah « ta femme ». Mais que puis-je faire ? je ne peux qu'avancer en essayant de ne pas trop te détester.

Hermione soupira et fit quelque chose à laquelle Malefoy ne s'attendait pas du tout : elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je n'ai plus la force Drago. Je n'ai plus la force d'attendre qu'un jour.…tu te décide à grandir ? en faite je ne sais pas trop. J'ai passé la majorité de notre relation à attendre un petit « je t'aime ». Un vrai "je t'aime" en faite, quelque chose de réelle et de sincère pas comme si tu disais "je t'aime" à ton animal de compagnie. Ça été laborieux mais au final je l'ai eu sauf qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus cette patiente. C'est fini.

\- …..

\- C'est tout bête mais j'aurai juste voulus que tu te battes pour moi tu sais, que tu me prouves à quel point tu tenais à moi et que t'avais faite la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en partant. J'avoue qu'en te revoyant dans ce restaurant ce soir là, j'avais espéré oui, encore et encore. Je sais que c'est idiot mais après tout je ne suis qu'une femme n'est-ce pas. Et surtout je vis encore dans une espèce de conte de fée et je sais que tu détestes ça. Mais ce soir j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'espérer quelque chose consciemment ou inconsciemment d'ailleurs. Cette chose n'arrivera jamais. De plus après mure réflexion je pense que ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur tes infidélités. Cela ne change rien à l'issue de notre relation dans tous les cas.

Drago respirait l'odeur des cheveux de la brune tout en fixant la marrée montante. Elle était décidément toujours aussi mature pensa t-il, même sûrement plus que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va te consoler ce que je vais te dire mais…..mais c'était bien avant que toi et moi nous commencions à coucher ensemble. À l'époque tu étais vierge dit-il calmement.

\- Oui et t'en avais marre de m'attendre.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.

\- Mais si c'est ça dit-elle en souriant. Tu sais nous ne sommes plus à un mensonges près. Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'attends absolument plus rien de ta part. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle releva alors la tête pour lui faire face. Drago lui caressa délicatement la joue comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Et sans trop réfléchir, Hermione s'approcha prudemment de ses lèvres et les effleura sans approfondir le baiser. Chacun pouvait entendre la respiration de l'autre et pour Drago, à cet instant précis, c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

La jeune fille plaça alors une main sur le torse de son ex-amant comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose. Et là elle entendit la seule chose que Drago ne pouvait cacher et refouler : les battements de son cœur. Des battements qui étaient beaucoup plus rapide que d'ordinaire. Il la regarda sans dire un mot comme si encore une fois, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle le comprenait des fois mieux que lui même à vrai dire. Il lui pris alors le menton et commença à lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front, ensuite sur le nez et enfin et très délicatement au coin la bouche. C'était comme s'il cherchait à la consoler mais sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul regret chuchota la brune au bout de dix bonnes secondes.

\- Lequel ? lui demanda t-il tout la fixant dans les yeux.

\- De ne m'être pas aussi battu pour toi ce jour là, avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Parfois je me dis que si j'étais resté quelques minutes de plus, voire quelques secondes, les choses se seraient peut-être passé différemment. Que j'allais peut-être réussir à t'extirper du mal qui te rongeait.

Hermione le regardait une dernière fois avec une lueur de tristesse et de résignation dans ses yeux chocolat.

\- Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant dit-elle en tournant légèrement la tête vers la droite comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

Puis elle se leva soudainement sous les yeux du blond. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était vulnérable. Ses cheveux qui volaient dans le vent, ses yeux qui brillaient dans la nuit, sa longue robe rouge, ses épaules nus, sa peau pâle, sa bouche, non nez, sa douceur qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres femmes..absolument tout était magnifique chez elle.

\- Hermione il faut que tu saches que….commença Drago mais il se coupa net quand il aperçut une silhouette masculine s'approcher d'eux.

\- Drago…souffla t-elle.

-…..

\- Je vais me marier.

* * *

 **TADAMMMMMMMM ! Oui je sais, je suis une grosse sadique qui n'aime faire que le mal muhaha. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser du retard. Vous savez c'est les vacances, pas trop le temps et blablabla ! Bon en tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. J'avais envie de rajouter de nouveaux personnages à l'histoire parce que bon Hermione et Drago on les aimes bien mais pour l'instant c'est pas trop le bonheur entre eux. Et donc voila, mon choix s'est porté sur la folle de Pansy Parkinson tout en approfondissant la relation Ginny/Blaise. Je sens que je vais m'éclater à écrire sur Pansy n'empêche :D**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, je suis à ouvert à tout type de remarque :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Guest : Bon bah du coup la Hermione forte, je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire mieux ce coup ci haha. Ravis que le chapitre t'a plus, des bisous :)**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Rohh malheureusement j'aurai aimé dire que cette phrase venait de mon cerveau tordu mais non…merci Gossip Girl XD IL FALLAIT que je place cette phrase, c'est le coeur du sujet de l'histoire. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'a plus. J'avoue pour les confrontations Drago/Hermione j'y bosse pas mal. C'est les parties que je préfère écrire. Bisous et merci :)**

 **Eliosoa : Métaphore venant de Gossip Girl et comme je dis plus haut, elle collait parfaitement au contexte, je me devais de la placer. C'était vitaleeeeee. Et pas de soucis c'est gentil de prévenir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, des bisous :)**

 **Guest2 : Hello! Déjà merci pour ta petite review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Ensuite je dirais 7 jours maximum mais là vue que c'est les vacances, j'avais dus mal à écrire quelque chose. Donc voila hihi bisous :)**


	7. Chapter VI - Souvenirs

**_Chapitre 6 - Souvenirs_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **6 ans plus tôt – Retrouvailles**_

 _ **Âge : 19 ans**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger et Drago Lucius Malefoy s'étaient revus 2 ans après la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Tandis que le Serpentard, les rêves pleins la tête avait entamé des études de Finance magique et International, Hermione avait quand à elle tenté de devenir Médicomage. Ils étaient aussi très différents. Tandis que le jeune homme était une personne légèrement égocentrique, ambitieuse, arrogante et vaniteuse, la brunette était plutôt d'une nature discrète, compréhensive et généreuse. Alors que Drago avait une confiance en lui inébranlable, Hermione avait plus de mal à se regarder dans un miroir sans se faire de reproches perpétuels à elle même. En ce qui concerne l'amour, le blond n'était jamais tombé amoureux et surtout ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Pour lui c'était purement et simplement de la faiblesse. Même le sexe restait une activité très banale, activité qu'il pratiquait assez régulièrement d'ailleurs mais sans éprouver le moindre attachement envers ses partenaires féminines. Certains diront que c'est un « Bad Boy » , d'autre un homme qui n'avait juste pas besoin d'une femme pour être heureux. Et Drago se reconnaissait nettement mieux dans cette dernière définition. Tout le contraire d'Hermione qui voulait se réserver pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais voila, malgré leurs innombrables différences, aucun des deux ne se doutaient que chacun deviendrait l'univers de l'autre dans peu de temps._

 _Leur relation autant conflictuelle que passionnelle avait débutée lors d'une fête qu'avait organisée Blaise Zabini. Il avait convié Hermione et sa meilleure amie Ginny Weasley. Avant de se présenter sur le pas de sa porte, Hermione restait persuadé que cette soirée était une sorte de « sang pur party » dont le but aurait été sans doute de torturer la pauvre sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était._

 _\- Gin', je suis ne suis pas sûr que…_

 _\- Ah non maintenant qu'on est là on rentre ! s'exclama la rousse exaspérée._

 _\- Oui…enfin tu te rends compte qu'en passant cette porte, nous serons sans doute entouré de vicieux et de cruels Serpentard?_

 _Ginny eu alors un petit sourire diabolique au lèvre._

 _\- Tant mieux, on va s'éclater._

 _Hermione se racla la gorge puis se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. A peine eu t-elle lancé un premier regard dans la pièce, qu'elle crut reconnaître pratiquement toutes les têtes qui fréquentaient la maison « Serpentard » autrefois. La musique à fond, les filles se dandinant langoureusement et les hommes chahutant autour d'un verre d'alcool, c'était exactement à quoi s'attendait la jeune fille. Ce beau monde s'était retrouvé dans un grand et luxueux appartement offrant une vue plongeante sur toute la capitale._

 _Hermione s'avança en tenant fermement la main de Ginny quand elle fut soudainement bousculée par un jeune homme dont elle aurait juré que c'était le fameux Théodore Nott. Le dit-homme lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier leur nom._

 _\- GRANGER, WEASLETTE !_

 _Hermione se retourna légèrement et vis une Pansy Parkinson partiellement agacée._

 _\- Vous vous êtes perdus les Griffy ? demanda t-elle sur un ton glacial._

 _Ginny lui lança alors un regard de profond mépris sans pour autant répondre à sa question._

 _\- Non c'est moi qui les ai invité fit un métisse derrière eux. Bonsoir miss Granger, bonsoir Weasley fille._

 _Blaise, vêtu d'un élégant costume blanc, offra à ses convives son plus beau sourire. Hermione rougit et acquiesça._

 _\- C'est très gentil de ta part fit Ginny en le dévorant du regard._

 _\- Toi ? S'estomaqua l'ancienne serpentarde._

 _\- La ferme Pansy ou je te dégage de ma fête dit Blaise._

 _\- Essaies, je veux bien voir ça !_

 _\- Tu nous soules, du vent continua t-il en associant le geste à la parole._

 _\- Non ! persista la petite brune._

 _\- Si, je souhaite m'entretenir avec mes invitées en privé._

 _\- Non j'irai nulle part répondit Pansy avec un petit sourire narquois._

 _\- Je vais te tuer Parkinson. Tu me fais doublement chier. Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fous là, je ne t'ai pas invité toi !_

 _\- Heu j'habite ici…_

 _\- Non tu squattes ici, je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour que tu restes. D'ailleurs ça te tuerait d'acheter ton propre chez toi au lieu de rester chez tes potes comme une pauvre clocharde tout le temps hein ?_

 _\- Vas en enfer Zabini._

 _\- Ok, mais tu viens avec moi._

 _Hermione et Ginny à la fois amusées et gênées, s'esquivèrent progressivement avant d'entendre un « aiie » de la part du métisse qui venait de se voir offrir un coup poing dans le ventre._

 _\- Bon…je vais aller prendre un verre moi, ça fera passer le temps plus rapidement fit Ginny d'un ton lasse. Tu en veux un ?_

 _\- Heu non…je tiens à garder toutes mes facultés quand je ne suis entouré que de Serpentard mais merci quand même._

 _\- Comme tu veux._

 _Ginny s'éloigna en direction du bar tandis qu'Hermione s'approcha de la vitre pour observer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était tellement magique qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la présence d'une autre personne à quelques mètres d'elle, regardant aussi la même chose. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, la vingtaine, les cheveux blonds, les yeux gris, une chemise noire à moitié entrouverte et dont le visage était serein. Il contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui en dégustant un verre de vin. Il était tellement concentré par ce qu'il regardait qu'il ne faisait pas attention à toutes les filles qui tentaient désespérément de lui parler. A vrai dire, on ne savait pas s'il les ignorait ou juste s'il ne les voyait pas._

 _Hermione prit un grand souffle quand son regard croisa subitement le sien._

 _\- Malefoy chuchota t-elle._

 _\- Granger répondit-il._

 _Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la vue Londonienne. Et c'était tout. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise comme ça. Etait-ce bien le Drago Malefoy qui l'avait insulté durant ses nombreuses années sans jamais mettre le bouton sur pause ? Et là, soudainement il n'y avait plus rien. Plus intriguée qu'autre chose, Hermione décida de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Et plus elle s'approcha de la lumière, plus elle se rendit compte des traits quasi-parfaits qu'on pouvait contempler sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard sérieux….tout ceci l'appelait à se rapprocher plus encore. Etait-il en faite une sorte de Vélane au masculin ? Elle ne voyait que ça. Sinon pourquoi ce besoin de lui parler ?_

 _\- Ça...ça va ? Balbutia t-elle_

 _Drago prit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait de nouveau à lui puis se retourna l'air perplexe._

 _\- Oui merci et toi ?_

 _Ok c'est officiel, qu'ont-il fait de l'ancien Drago Malefoy ? Celui qui se tenait devant elle, en plus d'être divinement beau, se préoccupait du bien être d'Hermione Granger : LE SIEN._

 _\- Heu…oui merci continua t-elle en baissant les yeux._

 _Il acquiesça puis soudainement son attention fût porté sur ses deux amis qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux._

 _\- Dray j'en ai marre de ton pote. Par pitié laisse moi le tuer dans son sommeil, il ne souffrira pas….enfin pas beaucoup fit Pansy._

 _\- Mal baisée ! crasha Blaise qui l'a suivait de près._

 _\- Oui certainement par toi c'est sûr ! Ecoute Malefoy je dois te parler de…._

 _\- Un peu de tenue enfin, nous avons « Prude Granger » aujourd'hui se moqua le blond en la pointant du doigt._

 _Ok peut-être s'était-elle trompé. Peut-être bien que c'était l'ancien Malefoy bien que cette fois sa remarque paraissait plus taquine que réellement méchante._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici toi ! fit la Serpentarde en se retournant vers la brune._

 _\- 2 minutes seulement se sont écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre siffla Hermione. Où veux tu que j'aille ?_

 _\- Chut Parkinson, arrête de l'agresser ! lui souffla le métisse._

 _\- Et mais d'où tu me dis chut toi ?_

 _\- Le dernier conseil que je te donnerai serai d'écouter leur conversation. Ça ne finira jamais fit Drago en s'approchant de la Gryffondor._

 _Et sans lui demander sa permission, il l'avait attrapé par le bras afin de l'éloigner de la tumultueuse Parkinson._

 _\- Excuse là, ce n'est pas une personne très civilisée dit le blond en déposant son verre._

 _Hermione qui était encore surprise par ce très bref échange physique prit du temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait._

 _\- Oh c'est pas grave j'avais l'habitude à Poudlard._

 _Drago haussa alors un sourcil interrogateur._

 _\- Mais elle a raison, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une fête d'ancien Serpentard ? T'es tu malencontreusement cogné la tête ou quelque chose de ce style ?_

 _\- Non heu…Blaise m'a invité avec Ginny et…._

 _\- Weasley fille est ici ? Décidément, j'ai bien fait de venir fit-il avec un petit sourire machiavélique semblable à celui de Pansy. Et justement quand on parle du loup…_

 _\- Dray ne t'avise plus jamais de me tourner le dos quand je te parle ! s'exclama t-elle par derrière son épaule._

 _\- Et Weaslaid va bien ? demanda t-il en ignorant la présence de son amie._

 _\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! menaça la brunette._

 _\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule là…fit Pansy à son ami d'enfance._

 _\- Je l'appelle comme je veux répondit Drago à Hermione._

 _\- Non ! s'exclama la Gryffondor._

 _\- Dray bordel je te parle ! fit pansy en le frappant dans le dos._

 _\- MERDE QUOI ENCORE ! lui cria t-il aux oreilles excédé d'être autant harcelé._

 _\- Ton connard d'ami m'a encore plaqué gémit Parkinson._

 _\- Et ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Thomas ne supporte pas les folles furieuses._

 _\- Hein mais tu ne vas rien faire pour sauver mon honneur ? demanda t-elle sur un air faussement scandalisé._

 _\- Alors laisse moi réfléchir…hum..non dit Drago toujours en souriant._

 _\- Ok tu l'auras voulus !_

 _Et là tout se passa très rapidement. Hermione sentit la main de Pansy sur la sienne et une seconde plus tard elle se retrouva projeté dans une petite pièce vide ou on pouvait entendre de la musique résonnée. La Serpentarde avait disparu._

 _\- Arff elle a recommencé fit Drago en secouant la tête._

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Balbutia Hermione encore sous le choc de ce dépaysement soudain._

 _\- Oh c'est Pansy, elle le fait des fois pour s'amuser…ou pour me punir dit le blond en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est moi ta punition ? Vous êtes complètement fous, sortez moi d'ici ! s'exclama Hermione en tapant à la porte._

 _\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra…dans quelques heures. Et juste pour information, inutile d'essayer de transplaner, on ne peut pas faire ça chez Blaise._

 _\- Mais et Pansy ?_

 _\- J'ai l'idée que sous la torture Blaise a finit par lui céder ce droit dans son appartement. Mais elle est bien la seule…et elle en profite._

 _\- NON NON AIDEZ MOI ! cria de plus belle la brunette._

 _\- Granger cela ne sert à rien de hausser la voix, personne ne nous entendra._

 _\- NON NON JE NE PEUX PAS !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? lui demanda t-il._

 _\- JE NE PEUX PAS RESPIRER !_

 _\- Ok mais c'est pas en criant que ça ira mieux. Pour moi aussi ce n'est pas marrant d'être coincé avec toi alors que j'ai de superbes jeunes filles qui m'attendent._

 _\- Je m'en fous de ta vie sexuelle Malefoy, j'ai des examens demain matin très tôt et je ne peux pas rester ici. À L'AIDE ! Continua t-elle en tapant plus fort à la porte._

 _\- Tu me casses les oreilles._

 _\- Il n'y a pas que ça que je vais te casser si tu continues à m'énerver !_

 _\- Mais c'est toi qui t'énerves toute seule Granger se moqua t-il._

 _\- Laisse moi je te hais, je veux rentrer chez moi._

 _\- Et blablalabla. Tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas l'air de cet avis en me dévorant des yeux._

 _\- Dévorer quoi ? Mais jamais, tu te fais des films ! s'exclama Hermione._

 _Drago la contourna alors en la dévisagent l'air perplexe. Il essayait de déterminer ce qui avait changé chez elle. Elle portait une robe noire patineuse ce qui mettait en valeur ses jambes mais sa mentalité était la même._

 _\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard fit-il._

 _\- Je devrai ?_

 _\- Oui en effet ça ne te fera pas de mal de te décoincer un peu. Tu as vu l'air scandalisé que tu as pris quand je t'ai dit que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec plusieurs filles ce soir ? Du calme on est jeune, beau et riche…enfin du moins dans mon cas._

 _Hermione s'avança alors vers lui l'air plus menaçante que jamais._

 _\- Alors écoute moi bien Malefoy, tu ne me connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma vie. Puis libre à toi d'offrir ton corps à n'importe quelle idiote trop bête pour compter jusqu'à 100. Moi j'ai d'autre priorités donc ferme la maintenant !_

 _\- Lesquelles ?_

 _\- C'est personnel._

 _\- Ouai c'est ça…_

 _\- FICHE MOI LA PAIX !_

 _Drago se mit alors à éclater de rire en s'adossant au mur._

 _\- Ça va être compliqué car on est coincé ici pendant encore pas mal de temps tu sais dit-il avec un sourire diabolique, autant rire un peu. Pourquoi t'es venu si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de soirée ?_

 _\- Heu parce que heu…_

 _\- Parce que tu as un petit faible pour Zabini ? lui demanda t-il._

 _\- Heu non, tu dis n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Si t'arrêtais de rougir à chaque fois que l'on dit son nom, je te croirais peut-être._

 _\- Oh et puis zut j'ai pas envie de te parler fit-elle en lui tournant le dos._

 _\- C'est pas grave je parlerai pour nous deux._

 _\- Rahh Malefoy pourquoi tu es si énervant !_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, faut bien passer le temps se moqua t-il._

 _\- En m'emmerdant ?_

 _\- L'idée de fond est là oui._

 _ **000**_

 _20 minutes plus tard, Hermione était adossé contre la porte tout en jouant avec l'élastique de ses cheveux. Drago quand à lui s'était allongé par terre, les mains sur la nuque et regardant avidement le plafond._

 _\- Granger ?_

 _\- Quoi encore ? Railla la brunette._

 _\- L'amabilité c'est gratuit tu sais._

 _\- Pourquoi je serai aimable avec toi après tout ce que tu m'as fait enduré ? lui demanda t'elle en le regardant._

 _\- Parce que j'étais jeune et stupide et que maintenant, crois le ou non, j'ai d'autre problème plus important que de vivre dans le passé comme toi tu te complais à le faire._

 _Sans le vouloir, Hermione se mit alors à rougir de honte._

 _\- Mouai…bon qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?_

 _\- Gentille petite Grangette va. Qui de Zabini ou de moi est le plus beau ?_

 _\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? lui demanda t-elle sur un ton glacial._

 _\- Non pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas ici pour satisfaire ton égo surdimensionné. T'es vraiment un gros malade._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te choque ? Moi ça ne me gène pas de te dire que je te trouve plus belle que Weaslette._

 _Hermione le regarda alors avec de gros yeux._

 _\- Hein quoi ? Tu débloques. Ginny est magnifique !_

 _\- Oui mais c'est pas mon style répondit-il d'un ton ferme._

 _\- Arrête tu te fous encore de moi._

 _\- Mais non. Pourquoi tu refuses le fait que je puisse te trouver belle ? fit-il en se redressant pour la regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'a chaque fois que je traine avec Ginny, je sens que tous les regards sont tournés vers elle et…_

 _\- Tu le sens ou tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux ?_

 _\- Heu…je le sens ?_

 _\- Et bien tu te trompes. Tu es vraiment une très belle femme mais c'est vraiment dommage que tu en doutes. Et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, du haut de ma petite vingtaine j'ai tout ou presque déjà vue._

 _La couleur des joues d'Hermione redoubla d'intensité. Malefoy la trouvait belle ?_

 _\- Heu ben heu merci se contenta t-elle de dire._

 _\- Mais je t'en prie c'est GRATUIT !_

 _\- Hum…._

 _\- Détend toi, je vais pas te manger fit-il en souriant._

 _\- Mouai._

 _\- Ou du moins pas tout de suite._

 _Hermione se releva alors d'un bond et se remis à frapper à la porte._

 _\- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! cria t-elle._

 _\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour… t'es un peu folle quand même comme fille lui dit Drago en roulant des yeux._

 _\- Pardon c'est moi qui suis folle alors que ta copine nous a volontairement enfermé pour s'amuser ? Bande de taré ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû venir. Vous n'êtes que des espèces de serpent vicieux et sans moralité._

 _\- Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Granger fit remarquer le blond._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Qui de moi ou de Zabini est le plus beau ?_

 _\- Mais c'est quoi cette obsession de la beauté ? lui demanda t-elle légèrement outrée._

 _\- Bon ok j'arrête. On fait un jeu sinon ?_

 _ **000**_

 _\- Mais pourquoi je perds tout le temps souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor._

 _\- Allez Granger ne te décourage pas. Encore une partie ?_

 _\- Ok vas-y._

 _\- Donc je te rappelle les règles : face je gagne et pile tu perds._

 _\- Oui je sais, vas y ! S'impatienta la brune._

 _\- Et hop…..voilà encore gagné, tu me dois maintenant…faisons les comptes…3 baisers, un plotage de seins et une nuit torride._

 _\- Hum…mais c'est bizarre que je n'arrête pas de perdre n'empêche souligna la brune suspicieuse._

 _\- Pas du tout, bon si tu veux on inverse. Pile je gagne et face tu perds._

 _\- Ok…heu…MAIS ATTENDS UNE SECONDE ! Pile tu gagnes et face je perds ? Tu te fiche de moi depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne peux jamais gagner, triple idiot va !_

 _Malefoy se tordit alors de rire sous le regard noir d'Hermione._

 _\- Il t'a fallu 10 minutes pour comprendre…ça va, j'ai connu pire._

 _\- Tu es vraiment sans scrupule dit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule._

 _\- C'est pas ma faute si tu es longue à comprendre._

 _\- Je te HAIS ! Je veux sortir d'ici fit Hermione en se relevant._

 _\- Et mon baiser ?_

 _\- Même pas en rêve._

 _\- Je te rappelle que tu t'es engagé. Je ne savais pas que les griffy se défilaient aussi ._

 _\- Je m'en fout de ce que tu penses Malefoy dit Hermione avec dégoût._

 _\- Et le plotage de sein?_

 _\- Tripote toi toi même !_

 _\- Et ma nuit torride ? continua t-il._

 _\- Tu te la mets ou je pense, jamais._

 _\- Et pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu as tellement côtoyé de filles faciles que tu crois qu'on est toutes comme ça ou quoi ?_

 _\- Non mais je…..Granger…attends une minutes, tu es encore vierge ?_

 _Hermione tenta alors d'éviter son regard assez maladroitement._

 _\- Oui..oui et alors…où est le mal ? Balbutia la jeune fille._

 _\- Mais je n'ai rien dit se moqua le Serpentard._

 _\- Mais tu l'as pensé._

 _\- Pas du tout…alors comment tu me trouves physiquement parlant sinon ?_

 _\- Mais tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'a ton apparence ma parole ! Hurla Hermione. Bon tu es pas mal, content ?_

 _\- Pas mal ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va quoi._

 _\- « Ça va » ? Siffla Drago légèrement agacé._

 _\- Bah oui…pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as soudainement envie de me tuer ?_

 _Le blond se leva à son tour de toute sa longueur en s'approchant de la brunette._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis plus que pas mal, je suis le meilleur. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je vaux 20._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la modestie que t'étouffe en tout cas fit Hermione en tentant encore une fois d'ouvrir la porte._

 _\- La confiance en soi c'est la clé Granger et tu devrais mettre en pratique ce concept, ça ne te ferait pas de mal._

 _\- Sans doute…_

 _\- Remarque quand on sort avec un raté comme la belette…_

 _\- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! s'exclama Hermione._

 _Maefoy arrêta soudainement de ricaner._

 _\- Hermione Granger et Ron Weaslaid ne sont pas ensemble ?_

 _\- Weasley s'il te plaît. Et oui, qu'est-ce qui te surprend ?_

 _\- Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non tu ne peux pas et ce n'est pas en essayant de jouer sur ton physique que tu y arriveras._

 _\- Je savais que tu me trouvais beau._

 _\- Tu n'es pas détestable à regarder en effet…_

 _\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?_

 _\- Oui…ENFIN NON ! Qu'est ce que je raconte, tu vois ce que tu me fais dire. Bordel, sortez moi d'ici !_

 _ **000**_

 _\- Malefoy ?_

 _\- Ah tiens, tu me parles maintenant._

 _\- Ne me le fait pas regretter. Je voulais savoir…_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Non rien._

 _\- Parle s'agaça le blond._

 _\- Je te trouve tout de même assez cruel avec les filles fit Hermione rêveuse._

 _\- Et en quoi je te pris ?_

 _\- Tu les traites comme des objets. Mais as tu déjà été amoureux ? Mais réellement ?_

 _\- Et de ton côté ? demanda Drago._

 _\- Ça serait super que tu arrêtes de répondre à mes questions par une autre question. Mais oui de Ron, fut une époque… et toi ?_

 _Drago eu alors un petit rire moqueur._

 _\- Non Granger, l'amour c'est futile._

 _\- Mais on ne peut pas vivre sans amour s'indigna l'ancienne Gryffondor._

 _\- Erreur, on ne peut pas vivre sans oxygène tandis que l'amour c'est juste un truc malsain._

 _\- Comment tu le sais si tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil._

 _\- Je le sais c'est tout. Moi je me suffis à moi même Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour être heureux._

 _\- ERREUR, on a tous besoin d'une personne. Une personne sur laquelle on puisse faire confiance._

 _\- J'ai Blaise et Pansy fit Drago en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Ah parce que j'avais l'impression que….._

 _\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Si on est amis depuis aussi longtemps c'est bien pour une raison. Evidement à ce moment précis je ne pense qu'a étrangler Parkinson de m'avoir encore enfermé ou de me venger de Zabini parce qu'il m'a piqué mon ex mais pourtant je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux et réciproquement. On va dire que c'est notre façon de nous aimer. Un peu comme toi et…_

 _\- Ron et Harry ?_

 _\- Oui, avec les crasses en plus._

 _\- Comme tu dis….._

 _Hermione pensait alors à son propre trio et à quel point chacun d'entre eux suivait sa propre route au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Harry trop prit par sa formation d'Auror et Ron avec qui c'était plus que compliqué, elle enviait d'une certaine manière Malefoy, Blaise et Pansy. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient vraiment une belle amitié._

 _Plongée complètement dans ses pensées, la brunette n'entendit pas le petit « clap » et avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva à nouveau au milieu des nombreux Serpentards totalement ivres._

 _Elle observa pendant quelques instants Drago et Pansy se chamailler avant de se mettre à la recherche Ginny pour aller aussi loin que possible de cet enfer. Trop c'était trop. Au bout de 5 minutes, toujours aucune trace de la jeune rouquine. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise » pensa Hermione. Elle souffla un grand coup et se prépara à rebrousser chemin quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras._

 _\- Et Granger ?_

 _\- Oui Malefoy ?_

 _Drago se tenait à nouveau devant elle avec un verre à la main et visiblement d'humeur taquine._

 _\- Peut-être que… commença t-il._

 _\- Oui… ?_

 _\- Disons que je ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ne te considère plus comme une vague connaissance désormais._

 _\- C'est une invitation à ce qu'on reste en contact ? demanda t-elle amusée par cette phrase vide de sens._

 _\- Peut-être._

 _\- Hum…intéressant. Mais essaie maintenant sans la double négation pour voir._

 _\- T'es une emmerdeuse Granger._

 _\- Une emmerdeuse à qui tu veux continuer de parler…mais attends Malefoy reviens, je te taquinais !_

* * *

 _ **5 ans plus tôt – La Première fois**_

 _ **Âge : 20 ans**_

 _Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy avaient officiellement entamé une relation amoureuse. La vie du blond était devenue…des plus extraordinaires._  
 _Le jeune couple passait le plus clair de leur temps à discuter, à se provoquer et à embêter Zabini & Parkinson. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls sur terre. Mais à chaque tentative de Drago de rendre un peu plus physique leur relation, le blond s'était royalement envoyé foutre par Hermione mais toujours dans la diplomatie. Au final les anciens ennemis finissaient leur soirée au lit à manger des glaces comme de vrais adolescents. Puis ils se racontaient leur journée en large et en travers. C'était la seule chose que le couple pouvait faire tant qu'Hermione aurait peur de passer à l'acte. Effectivement la jeune fille était totalement terrifiée par le sexe. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait la main de Drago sous son tee- shirt ou déboutonnant son pantalon, elle le repoussait. De honte, elle ne s'était jamais confiée mais le serpentard l'avait aisément deviné._

 _Quelques semaines après la dernière tentative de Malefoy, le couple avait entreprit une escapade dans un chalet en compagnie de Blaise, Ginny, Pansy et son « petit-ami »Thomas, Theodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass._

 _Fidèle à son rôle de despote, Pansy avait réuni tout le petit groupe dans le salon afin de leur exposer le programme des prochains jours._

 _\- C'est tout ? demanda surprise Daphné après les premières propositions de l'ancienne Serpentarde._

 _\- Oui c'est tout. Si on avait été plutôt au bord de la mer comme je l'avais proposé tout cela aurait été plus marrant. Mais à cause d'une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom, nous sommes coincés ici au milieu de nul part ! S'écria Pansy._

 _\- C'est bon Parkinson, je sais que tu parles de moi fit remarquer Drago._

 _\- Oups désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…IDIOT !_

 _C'est à ce moment-ci que choisit Hermione pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'un pull et d'un jogging et savourait un lait chaud. Elle se précipita dans le même fauteuil que Drago avant de se blottir contre lui._

 _\- T'es en retard Granger. Et où est Weaslette ? Encore entrain de s'admirer dans le miroir ? S'agaça Pansy._

 _\- Tu peux parler toi crasha Blaise._

 _\- Hein quoi ? Désolé je ne réponds pas aux imbéciles._

 _\- On ne peut juste pas faire comme on veut ? Osa Nott en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-amie Daphné._

 _\- Non Nottt, on ne va pas faire ce que l'on veut car sinon après ça va être l'anarchie ! Donc vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je dis si vous ne voulez pas avoir des surprises. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

 _Le groupe acquiesça plus par peur de représailles qu'autre chose avant que Ginny ne rentre à son tour dans le salon. Elle pestiféra plusieurs jurons inaudibles pour le reste de ses amis._

 _\- C'est à cause d'Harry chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago._

 _\- Hum.. le contraire m'aurait étonné._

 _ **000**_

 _Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plupart des habitants du chalet s'étaient endormis, Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise observaient la pleine lune depuis la terrasse._

 _\- Mais quel salaud siffla Ginny assise sur la rambarde en bois._

 _\- Mais tu n'es pas fatigué de nous parler de lui ? s'exaspéra le métisse. Sérieux même pour toi, laisse le tomber. Il y'a des milliers d'autres mecs._

 _\- Dont toi je présume…_

 _\- Oui Weasley tu présumes bien, je suis un homme dit-il sensuellement en se mettant entre ses jambes pour lui caresser les fesses._

 _\- Tu as 5 secondes pour enlever tes mains Zabini._

 _\- Genre. Je le vois dans ton regard que tu as envie de moi…._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à voir dans mes yeux. Et je me répète, enlève tes mains tout de suite !_

 _\- Tu es un peu rabagois quand même. Tu fréquentes un peu trop « Prude Granger » je pense se moqua Blaise._

 _\- Je te rappelle que je suis toujours là fit remarquer la brune alors qu'elle était entrain de danser avec Drago sur une musique imaginaire, les bras autour de son cou._

 _Blaise haussa les épaules et s'éloigna à contre cœur de la rousse._

 _\- Tu sais Weasley, et je ne dis pas ça parce je n'aime pas Potty…. ok même son existence me répugne. Mais moi je ne laisserai jamais Hermione seule. A peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu as les vautours qui se précipitent sur elle._

 _\- Quel vautour ? Interrogea Hermione en stoppant leur danse._

 _\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle répondit Drago agacé._

 _\- Si tu fais référence à Tom et Patrick cela fait déjà un moment qu'ils ont arrêté de me parler durant nos cours commun._

 _\- Et à cause de qui d'après toi ?_

 _Malefoy eu un petit sourire entendu à Blaise qui se mit alors à rire. A croire qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche._

 _\- Hein quoi mais qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu leur a dit ? Balbutia Hermione surprise par cette révélation._

 _\- Oh rien, juste 2 ou 3 petits trucs….dans une conversation parfaitement civilisée entre adultes._

 _Blaise se mit à ricaner en mettant une petite tape sur les épaules de son ami. A ce geste, la brune explosa de colère._

 _\- DRAGO ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de traumatiser mes amis. T'es qu'un abruti !_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des amis ça fit Blaise. Ils ne pensent juste qu'à te baiser derrière le dos de ton mec._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être vulgaire fit Ginny avec un air de dégoût. Et pourquoi une fille ne pourrait pas être ami avec un garçon hein ? Regardez Pansy et vous._

 _\- Nous, nous avons rencontré Parkinson quand elle faisait encore caca dans sa couche. Ça change la donne. Puis j'ai tenté le coup une seule et unique et fois avec elle et je le regrette encore tous les jours, crois moi._

 _Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait être dégoutée ou rire après cette avoir entendu ces mots._

 _\- Cela ne change rien reprit Drago, Hermione sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être ami avec des mecs._

 _La brunette se détacha alors complètement des bras de son petit-ami._

 _\- Mais je fais ce que je veux, d'où tu me sors ça toi ?_

 _\- T'es un malade Malefoy renchérit la rouquine._

 _\- J'ai été ami avec des garçons depuis toujours et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai maintenant fit scandalisé Hermione._

 _\- Bah je suis là maintenant. Je connais les hommes Granger et il est hors de question qu'en dehors de Blaise et à la limite de Potty, tu fréquentes un autre homme que moi._

 _\- Et Ron ?_

 _\- Je viens de dire le mot « Homme » Granger._

 _\- Et après, ça se dit qu'il n'est pas jaloux continua Ginny en roulant des yeux._

 _\- C'est pas une histoire de jalousie ma chère Weaslette. La dénommée Hermione Granger est à moi. Et je protège ce qui est à moi c'est tout. C'est le devoir du petit-ami. Et si tu veux mon avis Potty devrait faire la même chose avec toi s'il a un peu de considération pour votre relation._

 _Hermione lui donna alors un coup de poing dans l'estomac devant le regard triste de Ginny qu'avaient suscitées les paroles du blond._

 _\- Allez-y fit Blaise, je vais m'occuper d'elle._

 _Hermione hésita un peu avant que Ginny acquiesce avec un petit sourire._

 _\- Allez vient Granger dit Drago en lui prenant la main._

 _\- Hum…non porte moi plutôt._

 _\- Oh non pas encore._

 _\- S'il te plait….supplia t-elle avec un moue boudeuse._

 _\- Ok mais va falloir que t'arrête avec cette habitude maintenant. Bon allez hop !_

 _Elle éclata de rire avant de monter sur son dos._

 _\- A demain fit Hermione à ses amis puis le couple disparut sous le regard sensuel de Ginny et provocateur de Blaise._

 _ **000**_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je crois que Blaise est entré dans la chambre de Blaise._

 _\- Blaise dans la chambre de Blaise ? Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'espionner s'il te plait s'exclama Drago en lui lançant un coussin._

 _\- Désolé… je disais que Blaise était entré dans la chambre de Ginny ! C'est trop fou fit Hermione en refermant la porte._

 _\- Mouai._

 _\- Comment ça mouai ? Ce n'est pas un truc de dingue non ?_

 _Drago avala une bouchée de glace à la vanille avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur._

 _\- Tu m'as pris pour Weaslette ou quoi ? On en a rien à foutre des commérages nous les hommes._

 _\- Mais donc Blaise ne t'a pas parlé de ses intentions ?_

 _\- Non répondit-il en déposant le pot de glaçe sur la table de chevet._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah parce que je m'en fous tiens. Si j'avais été intéressé je lui aurai demandé._

 _Hermione eu l'air perplexe en se couchant à coté de lui._

 _\- T'es nul comme meilleur ami._

 _\- Franchement si on devait se raconter toutes les filles qu'on…..commença le blond mais il s'arrêta soudainement dans sa lancée._

 _Hermione lui lança alors un regard noir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demanda t-elle en se redressant pour se rapprocher de lui._

 _\- Non rien._

 _\- Si si, toutes les filles que vous…_

 _\- Rien._

 _Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et le tira par le col pour le relever de force._

 _\- Je t'écoute…continua t-elle menaçante._

 _Drago se mit alors à ricaner avant de lui lancer son sourire le plus charmeur. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il lui enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux afin de contempler ses boucles tomber en cascade sur ses épaules._

 _\- Je te veux Hermione, j'ai envie de toi et tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser de vouloir faire l'amour à ma copine…_

 _La colère d'Hermione avait complètement disparut laissant place à un profond mal être._

 _\- Non mais c'est que…._

 _\- Tu vas me dire que tu veux que ta première fois soit avec un homme que tu aimes. Et de la façon dont tu as décris à quel point tu m'aimais la dernière fois, je pense sans prétention être le bon pour toi._

 _\- Oui mais de ton côté… ?_

 _Drago soupira tout en caressant délicatement sa joue._

 _\- Disons que c'est plus facile de mettre à nu son corps que son coeur._

 _\- Oui je sais… c'est juste que j'ai un peu honte, je n'ai aucune expérience Drago. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. Puis j'ai peur tout court à vrai dire._

 _\- Je suis content que tu ne saches pas t'y prendre sinon ça voudrait dire que tu aurai déjà fait l'amour et j'aurai été obligé de chercher ces hommes pour les tuer. Le fait de savoir qu'un aucun homme ne t'a touché avant est déjà le plus parfait des cadeaux. Mais tu m'en feras un bien meilleur si tu me laissais te guider dans ce monde._

 _Hermione rapprocha son visage du sien._

 _\- Il n'y a eu personne d'autre je te le promet. J'ai peur c'est tout._

 _\- Il faut juste que tu ai confiance en moi Hermione. Est-ce que tu auras confiance en moi ?_

 _Hermione ouvrit alors la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Le fait qu'on parlait ici de Malefoy qui avait une liste interminable de conquête jouait pour beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait choisit elle. Et vue qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas fait de déclaration d'amour, cela n'arrangeait rien._

 _\- Bon je vais dormir dans la chambre de Blaise fit Drago en la sortant soudainement de ses pensées._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais non s'il te plait reste paniqua la brune._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas. Dors bien ma princesse._

 _Il lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre sous le regard désemparé d'Hermione._

 _ **000**_

 _Drago plongé dans ses réflexions, était étendu tranquillement sur le lit quand il sentit la porte grincé. Il releva la tête puis se retourna complètement avant de voir Hermione entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'asseya à ses côtés tout en le fixant du regard l'air perplexe. Puis sans un mot, sans un bruit, il prit place en face de la brunette et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il remarqua la beauté de la Gryffondor. Il lui caressa alors une mèche de cheveux avant de l'attirer contre lui. Hermione prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et leurs lèvres s'unirent très délicatement._

 _Puis à mesure que les secondes défilaient, leur mouvement devenait de plus en plus brusque. Elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou et il la souleva pour la mettre de nouveau à califourchon sur lui. La brune entreprit alors de lui enlever son tee-shirt tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle tremblait légèrement et il le sentit mais ne dit pas un mot de peur de gâcher ce moment si parfait. Puis une fois débarrassé du vêtement, elle lui caressa gracieusement le torse en redessinant progressivement ses abdos. A son tour il se débarrassa du débardeur noir de la jeune fille qui lui offrit sa poitrine nue. Il l'attira alors vers lui tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus passionnellement en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Drago embrassa ses épaules, puis ses bras et remonta jusqu'a son cou tout en caressant le dos d'Hermione. Il embrassait la brunette tout en inhumant son odeur. La lionne était partagée alors entre un sentiment de plaisir et de peur. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait peur de mourir d'un instant à l'autre._

 _Et sans plus attendre, il l'a coucha sur le grand lit et la regarda intensément tandis qu'il se placa au dessus. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide tout en lui caressant la joue, le nez, le contour des yeux, sa mèche blonde rebelle…._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi Drago lui souffla t-elle soudainement._

 _Elle s'était complètement plongée dans son regard hypnotique et ses sens furent complètement troublé quand elle le tira par la chaîne en or de son cou et qu'il commença de nouveau à l'embrasser. Il l'a voulait tellement que ça finissait par faire mal. Puis leur geste devenait alors d'un naturel déconcertant en l'espace de quelques minutes. La sentant en confiance, il se prépara à lui baisser son bas de pyjama quand elle le stoppa net avec une expression angoissée sur son visage._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais ça…lui murmura t-il pour la rassurer._

 _Drago lui fit alors un sourire apaisant puis elle acquiesça avant d'accepter de se laisser faire de nouveau . Une fois en culotte, il embrassa d'abord son cou en descendant vers sa poitrine, son ventre et arriva enfin à son intimité. Il l'a baisa délicatement à travers le petit bout de tissus puis avec son bout de doigt caressa son clitoris ce qui fit pousser à Hermione des petits gémissement. Il accélera le mouvement et commença à sentir le sexe de la jeune fille s'humidifier. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite ce qui poussa Drago à aller plus loin. Il se dégagea de la dentelle puis commença des mouvement de langues éfrénés. Hermione s'accrocha au drap pour éviter de hurler de plaisir mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Elle soupira le nom de son petit-ami entre deux respirations. Elle crut alors atteindre l'hosmose quand Drago se redressa subitement et baissa discrètement son pantalon puis son boxer. En sentant l'érection de son compagnon contre sa cuisse, Hermione prit soudainement peur et n'avait maintenant qu'une idée en tête : sortir de cette chambre._

 _\- Non Drago je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolé._

 _Il lui souria et prit sa main droite pour le mettre sur son torse._

 _\- Tu entends les battements de mon cœur ? Cela représente les mots que je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant mais….au fond de toi tu le sais. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Hermione, tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Laisse moi faire, je te promets que tout se passera bien. Je ne te lâcherai pas les mains, je ne te lâcherai pas du tout. On passera cette épreuve ensemble. Même si ce n'est pas ma première fois c'est la première fois avec toi et c'est ce qui compte. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toute celle qu'il y a eu avant toi. Je suis tellement reconnaissant d'être là ce soir dans tes bras. L'important c'est toi et moi, maintenant. Tu m'entends ?_

 _Elle acquiesça autant rassuré par son discours que par son sourire réconfortant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la recoucher sur le lit et soudain Hermione sentit comme une douleur s'infiltrer dans tout son corps et ne put retenir un cri._

 _\- Chut…ça va aller lui chuchota t-il tandis qu'il s'introduisait de plus en plus loin en elle mais s'arrêta en sentant sa copine se tordre de douleur._

 _\- Vas-y continua t-elle._

 _\- Je ne peux pas … tu me bloques. Il faut que tu te détentes._

 _Hermione prit un grand souffle et Drago continua de s'enfoncer avant de commencer à faire de léger va et vient. Il a fallut 6 bonnes minutes avant qu'Hermione commence à ne plus ressentir de douleur…mais quelque chose de nouveau…un début de plaisir. En voyant cela, Drago accéléra un peu le mouvement et la brunette ne mit pas trop de temps avant de vraiment s'extasier de plaisir. Les mouvements de Drago se firent plus rapide et ils s'embrassèrent alors avec plus de passion que tout à l'heure._

 _\- Dra…drago gémit-elle entre deux coups de reins._

 _Hermione sentait la transpiration perler sur leur peau. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Une fois la douleur passée, tout était tellement différent et tellement bon. Elle s'en voulait de ne goûter qu'a ce plaisir que maintenant. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui et dans un dernier cri, les amants se perdirent au 7ème ciel. Le blond, la respiration haletante, tomba à la renverse à coté de la jeune fille puis l'attira dans ses bras._

 _\- T'es une bonne Granger, t'es une bonne la taquina t-il._

 _Elle se mit à rire avant de remarquer des gouttes de sang à travers les draps. Elle rougit complètement honteuse. Ce n'était tellement pas sexy pensa t-elle…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas lui souffla son petit-ami à son oreille, c'est normal. Cela prouve que je suis bel et bien le premier et c'est flatteur. Un petit coup de baguette et on y verra que du feu. Pauvre Blaise_ _n'empêche._

 _Elle souris en imaginant la tête du métisse s'il rentrait dans la chambre maintenant. Mais ils restèrent 10 minutes à regarder le plafond tout en savourant ce précieux moment._

 _\- Drago ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je…..avec combien de filles as-tu fait l'amour ? demanda Hermione hésitante._

 _Drago parut assez perpexle par ce type question dans un tel contexte._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse de parler de ça maintenant ?_

 _\- Bah disons que moi ma liste est vite fait. Et la tienne ? insista la jeune Gryffondor._

 _\- On s'en fout._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est très important de…_

 _\- Chuut. On s'en fout ok ? Moi je te propose que la prochaine fois on tente une position différente._

 _\- Quelle prochaine fois ?_

 _Il lui fit alors un sourire coquin avant de redresser la couverture sur eux._

 _ **000**_

 _20 ans et dépucelée. Après cette nuit, Hermione pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait réellement profiter de sa jeunesse même si ce n'était qu'avec un seul homme. La miss-je-sais tout, toujours sèrieuse, jamais un pas de travers….c'était littéralement jeté dans la luxure et l'extase. Elle découvrait le sexe avec le roi de cette pratique._

 _Le souvenir le plus marquant étant la nuit ou elle fit l'amour avec Drago dans un lit superposé...tandis que Pansy faisait de même avec Thomas juste au dessus. Avec le recul, elle en avait conclut que les deux hommes s'étaient en faite amuser à celui qui ferai le plus « jouir » sa partenaire. C'était dégradant, pervers et tout ce qu'on peut dire mais c'était surtout très…excitant. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne revivra jamais et ne l'a jamais regretté._

 _Si Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient été la, ils auraient pu facilement mourir d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant cette nouvelle Hermione Granger._

* * *

 _ **4 ans plus tôt – Prise de conscience**_

 _ **Âge : 21 ans**_

 _1 an s'était écoulé depuis le début de leur histoire et après des déclarations d'amour autant magnifiques que difficiles, Drago Malefoy était bel et bien tombé amoureux de Hermione Granger. Mais s'il y avait bien un sujet sur lesquel il était intransigeant, était la question du mariage. Hermione n'avait pas pris ses propos au sèrieux avant que Blaise lui confirme que son meilleur ami ne se marierait jamais._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago surpris alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en lisant la « Gazette du Sorcier »._

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ? insista t-il._

 _\- Je te regarde comment ?_

 _\- Tu me regardes bizzarement. Comme si tu avais quelque chose à me demander mais que tu n'osais pas._

 _\- Alors déjà premièrement je t'interdis de me connaître aussi bien et deuxièment oui en effet fit Hermione en s'approchant de Drago._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _Il ferma d'un coup sec son journal puis se redressa._

 _\- Tu me dis souvent que tu ne veux pas te marier. C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas me marier._

 _Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poirtine et s'aggripa à son jean._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tout ça ? demanda t-elle perdue._

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ? Que je suis avec toi ?_

 _\- Oui explique moi, je ne comprends pas. Quel est l'interêt d'être avec quelqu'un si tu ne te projettes pas dans l'avenir avec cette personne Drago ?_

 _\- Je me projette, mais le mariage n'y fait pas partit dit-il fermement._

 _\- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? s'exclama Hermione de plus en plus en colère._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, disons qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain dans le fait de devenir autant dépendant d'une autre personne._

 _\- De mieux en mieux. Et il y a t'il une possibilité que tu changes d'avis ou pas ?_

 _\- Peut-être._

 _Hermione souffla bruyremment avant de se relever l'air triste._

 _\- Je l'espère sincèrement Drago, je l'espère sincèrement…._

* * *

 _ **2 ans plus tôt – Surprise !**_

 _ **Âge : 23 ans**_

 _Cela faisait presque qu'un an qu'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle aurait passé 2 ans avec lui. 2 magnifiques années mais fondalement basées sur des mensonges. Elle se sentait maintenant tellement vide de l'intérieur qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits à pleurer et à ressacer le passé. Même les efforts de Ginny afin de lui changer les idées n'y faisaient rien. Elle avait le cœur brisé dans tous les sens du terme._

 _Elle avait aussi préféré faire une pause dans ses études, impossible de penser à autre chose qu'a sa rupture. Certains lui diront qu'elle était au plus bas de sa vie, d'autres en revenche l'encouragerait à se relever. C'était le cas de son meilleur ami Harry, qui s'était rendu à Londres spécialement pour lui parler à la demande de Ginny._

 _\- Hermione ?_

 _\- Hum…_

 _\- Hermione ? tu m'écoutes ?_

 _\- Oui excuse moi fit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ginny me dit qu'il faut que tu remontes la pente. Mais quelle pente au juste ? il est hors de question que tu restes dans un état comme ça pour un minable comme lui Hermione, est-ce que tu m'as comprise ?_

 _\- Oui mais…._

 _\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Tu es brillante, belle et généreuse et je ne te laisserai pas te détruire pour Drago Malefoy, jamais._

 _\- Mais Harry….j'ai tellement mal fit la brune en mettant une main sur son cœur. C'est une douleur qui ne me laisse jamais de répit. C'est constant._

 _\- Je sais Hermione, nous vivons tous des chagrins d'amour. Regarde Ginny et moi. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai appris ? Qu'il fallait continuer à se battre quoi qu'il arrive. Cette douleur qui te déchire fait partit de ta vie et tu ne dois pas la laisser prendre le dessus. Non tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, tu n'as pas le choix. Et tu verras qu'un jour sans t'en rendre compte ça ira mieux...tu iras mieux._

 _\- Non Harry, j'irai pas mieux._

 _\- Si, bien sûr que si. Pour l'instant tu n'arrives pas à t'imaginer heureuse de nouveau sauf que tu le seras. Mais il faut que tu t'en donnes les moyens._

 _Hermione aurait alors presque pu croire Harry. Elle avait décidé de se remettre avec Ron, de reprendre ses études et de ressortir. Mais c'est sans compter l'annonce des fiançailles de Drago qu'elle découvra dans le journal quelques semaines plus tard…._

* * *

 _ **1 an plus tôt – Nouvelle vie**_

 _ **Âge : 24 ans**_

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé Ron…_

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas Hermione. Maintenant que l'on s'est enfin retrouvé tu veux tout arrêter. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais, Harry m'a dit que je serai de nouveau heureuse si je reprenais ma vie en main et moi j'ai cru qu'il parlait de retrouver l'amour. Mais en faite non. Je dois cesser de chercher le bonheur ailleurs avant de trouver ce bonheur en moi. J'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire et je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me donnes._

 _\- Je comprends… chuchota le rouquin._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui je t'attendrai Hermione. Ça fait plus 10 ans que je t'attends, je peux encore bien patienter un peu._

 _\- Non Ron je ne peux pas te demander ça, c'est injuste._

 _\- Tu ne me demandes rien. Et je dis ça parce que je sais qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. J'attendrais que tu sois prête._

 _\- Et comment tu le seras si moi même je ne peux pas le savoir ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit que je te regarde dans les yeux et je saurai._

* * *

 _ **48h plus tôt – La demande**_

 _ **Âge : 25 ans**_

 _Hermione Granger avait marché pendant des heures et des heures vêtue de sa robe rouge. Elle devait se rendre chez Ginny mais elle ne voulait pas transplaner afin de réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle se ballada donc dans les rues en se protégeant du froid comme elle pouvait. Ses larmes se mirent à couler en repensant aux récentes révélations. Comment avait-il pu la tromper sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Il paraissait tellement droit et honnête. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Comment avait-elle put se tromper autant sur son compte ? Ils étaient pourtant tellement fusionnes Tellement de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'un homme se dirigeait vers elle en bas de l'immeuble de Ginny._

 _Dan s'approcha de sa petite-amie tout en se répétant mentalement les paroles de Hannah « Attend le moment où elle sera le plus vulnérable, le moment ou elle détestera tellement Drago qu'elle serait prête à partir très loin de lui… et fonçe ». Pour Dan c'était ce moment, il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleur moment que ça d'ailleurs._

 _\- Dan je…_

 _\- Epouse moi…_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je te demande de m'épouser Hermione._

 _\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que….tu souffres._

 _\- Mais on ne demande pas en mariage une personne parce qu'elle souffre Dan._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 _\- Non c'est faux._

 _\- Mais si…._

 _Hermione se mit alors à trembler de colère._

 _\- Tu penses que tu m'aimes mais tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me connais pas. Et moi non plus je ne te connais pas assez et je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais très bien mais tu es comme Malefoy : tu es orgueilleux et tu n'es pas capable de laisser partir cette personne même si tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est une jalousie mal placée. Tu veux m'épouser que parce que tu as l'impression que j'appartiens encore à mon ex. Je suis désolé mais je refuse de me marier avec toi Dan._

 _\- Si il le faut !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Hannah m'a.._

 _\- Elle t'a poussé vers moi en croyant qu'on allait instinctivement se reproduire ? Elle nous prend pour des animaux d'élevage ma parole. Ecoute, tu mérites mieux que moi. J'ai un passé trop lourd et tu es encore jeune. Profites-en._

 _\- Et moi tu m'épouserais ?_

 _Une petite voix résonnait à travers la pénombre._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Si je te demande ça, c'est pas parce que je suis jaloux. Je ne fais pas ça par dépit moi. Si je te le demande Hermione, c'est parce que je t'aime depuis ce jour ou tu es entré dans notre wagon alors qu'on avait que 11 ans. Je te le demande parce que toi aussi tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit la dernière fois au pub. Tu ne nous as jamais laissé vraiment de chance mais si…si tu voulais bien Hermione, si tu me laissais te rendre heureuse je le ferai. Tu te rappelles, je te l'ai dit il y a un an que je saurai le jour ou tu seras enfin prête, prête à passer à autre chose. Aujourd'hui je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas Drago, je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas peur de rester avec toi. Je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je suis ton premier amour. Si tu veux je suis prêt à continuer à t'expliquer pendant des heures pourquoi je veux t'épouser et…_

 _\- OUI !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Oui Ronald Weasley, j'accepte de devenir votre femme._

* * *

Drago Malefoy se tenait au même endroit, devant la même vue Londonienne ou il avait retrouvé Hermione Granger 6 ans plus tôt. 6 ans déjà. Tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble durant ses dernières années lui revenaient comme un boomerang en pleine figure.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles, il n'avait littéralement plus prononcé un mot. Charlotte était venue constater la triste scène après avoir été aussi avertit par Hermione de ses projets.

\- Bon…qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Pansy à l'adresse de Blaise et de la blonde.

A cet instant Pansy ne voulait qu'une chose : étrangler Charlotte d'avoir épousé son ex petit-ami Thomas mais elle avait décidé comme d'un commun accord avec Zabini de remettre cela à plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Parkinson ? S'il ne veut pas nous parler on ne peut pas l'y obliger répondit Blaise inquiet.

\- Bordel, tout ça à cause Granger ! De quel droit elle…

\- De quel droit vit-elle sa vie ? La coupa Charlotte un peu agacée. Je te rappelle que Drago a eu le temps de se marier depuis leur séparation. Il est temps aussi pour Hermione d'être heureuse de nouveau.

\- MAIS AVEC WEASLAID ? s'exclama scandalisé Blaise puis Pansy.

\- Avec qui elle veut répondit la blonde en souriant.

Puis celle-ci se rapprocha prudemment de Drago, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie de peur de la faire fuir.

\- Elle te manque pas vrai ? elle te manque tous les jours ?

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle avec un visage dénué de toute émotion.

\- Je sais que c'est dur quand les gens te manquent mais ça prouve que tu étais chanceux d'avoir une personne assez importante et géniale dans ta vie pour te manquer continua Charlotte.

Cette phrase eu apparemment un effet sur le blond car quelques secondes plus tard il se mit à sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre d'alcool.

\- Elle ne me manque pas. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde si tu veux savoir.

La mine choquée de ses trois amis à ce moment précis aurait valut de l'or.

\- Tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi fit Blaise.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à te prouver mon chère Zabini. Maintenant excusez-moi, ma femme m'attends impatiemment. Nous avons un bébé à concevoir.

Pansy crut s'écrouler en entendant « femme et bébé » sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire un bébé avec cette folle quand même ? S'emporta la Serpentarde.

\- Elle n'est pas plus folle que toi lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Justement, je te suffis amplement dans ce cas. Et pense à Hermione qui…

\- Que je pense à Hermione ? Arrête tes conneries, tu ne l'as jamais aimé et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand je sortais avec elle.

\- C'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas mais sa gentillesse et sa générosité me faisaient horreur, c'est tout dit Pansy avec un air de dégoût.

\- Bah justement tu dois être contente, Hannah n'a rien de tout ça.

\- Oui mais elle c'est une véritable salope. Et crois moi que je m'y connais dans ce domaine. Et tu…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago la coupa d'un geste net et déposa son verre sur la table du salon.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire.

Le blond leur lança un dernier regard menaçant avant de passer la porte de l'appartement de Blaise pour transplaner.

\- Il se fout du monde ! Cria Pansy. Il débloque complètement ma parole.

\- Non, il a juste le cœur brisé…chuchota Charlotte.

 **000**

Drago arriva devant son luxueux immeuble quand le concierge s'approcha de lui.

\- Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger vous attends. Elle n'a pas voulu monter dans vos appartements.

Le blond surprit hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le hall.

\- Hermione ? fit-il en la voyant adossé au mur, jouant avec l'élastique de ses cheveux. Un air de déjà vu pensa le Serpentard.

\- Drago. Je voulais jute m'excuser de…d'avoir emmené Ron sur _notre_ plage. Je n'ai pas séparé complètement mes relations donc je m'excuse si cela a pu te blesser.

Drago n'en revenait pas…c'était elle qui s'excusait alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien de fait de mal. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques minutes comme si Hermione cherchait à lire dans ses yeux.

-Hermione…..commença t-il

\- Oui ?

L'expression de Drago était maintenant dure comme si quelque chose se battait férocement en lui.

\- Drago ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Non rien. Laisse tomber.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire de désolation et tourna les talons.

\- Pourquoi ? reprit-il soudainement.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Weaslaid ? Tu aurais pas pus trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda t-il sur un ton grossier.

\- Non justement, je pense que c'était le bon depuis le début mais j'ai voulus voir ce qu'il y avait ailleurs. Erreur de ma part.

\- J'étais..j'étais une erreur ? siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Hermione secoua la tête en regardant le sol.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais plus. Si erreur il y a eu avec toi, c'était celle de croire que tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais. Bref j'ai vraiment envie de laisser derrière moi ce chapitre de ma vie. Et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai bien qu'on reste amis.

Drago la regarda d'un air méfiant comme s'il s'attendait à un "je plaisante" d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai marre de te détester en permanence. Cela me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose et je veux être heureuse maintenant. Plus de rancune, plus de colère, plus rien. Alors ?

\- Heu..d'accord répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en le prenant dans ses bras. Le Serpentard eu le temps d'inhumer une nouvelle fois l'odeur de ses cheveux avant que les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent.

\- Super, je suis contente ! Bon bah on se dit..à plus tard ?

Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner tout sourire avec une envie irrépréhensible d'extérioriser sa colère. Elle lui avait dit il y a longtemps " _c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Ron mais toi je t'aime vraiment_ " et maintenant elle allait l'épouser. Charlotte avait raison tout compte fait. Il avait à son tour le coeur brisé.

* * *

 **Alors je commence par quoi ? J'avais écris cette histoire car comme toute fille, j'avais eu le cœur brisé il y a très longtemps mais GROSSE IRONIE du sort je vis depuis une semaine ce qu'Hermione vit : à savoir que l'homme avec qui je suis depuis 2 ans s'est avéré être un gros salop infidèle. J'ai donc hésité à continuer l'histoire parce que si je m'entendais et que je restais dans la peau d'Hermione, il n'y aurai plus jamais de Dramione et Drago finirait sous une voiture XD. J'ai eu peur que le profond mépris et sentiment de trahison que j'éprouve influence ma façon d'écrire cette histoire. Bon apparemment pour l'instant ça à l'air d'aller. Je gère la situation xD.** **Je me sens encore plus proche de ce que peu ressentir Hermione et c'est tout aussi bien pour un auteur.**

 **Ensuite revenons à l'histoire : chapitre du GROS retour en arrière comme vous pouvez le constater. Je sais que beaucoup l'attendaient pour comprendre mieux leur relation et donc j'espère que cela a répondus à vos nombreuses interrogations. C'est aussi le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris jusque là youpi ! Ensuite je m'adresse aux gentils lecteurs fantômes. J'ai beaucoup de lecteur et du coup je suis surpris du peu de personne qui me donnent leurs avis. Chaque auteur a besoin de ça pour mieux construire son histoire. Pensez-y quand vous me lisez et pour que je puisse continuer :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

 **Prisou : Hahaha oui fin très sadique je sais xD Cette fin un peu moins…. des bisous :)**

 **Sandra : omg, c'est la plus belle review qu'on m'ai écrite. Je n'ai jamais été autant émue en lisant un commentaire que le tient. Je suis tellement contente que tu te reconnaisses si bien dans l'histoire car c'est exactement le but dans mon écriture. J'ai essayé de mettre des phrases sur ce que nous, filles aux coeurs brisés, ressentant le plus souvent. Mais le pire c'est qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, je ne savais pas encore que mon compagnon à moi me trompait xD et maintenant que je le sais, j'ai l'impression de replonger encore dans ce tourbillon que j'ai connu adolescente mais à la différence c'est que cette fois ci je suis plus forte. Et c'est justement une Hermione forte que j'essaie de construire à travers les chapitres. Je te remercie encore pour tout ce que tu as dis, tu as vraiment mais vraiment fait ma journée, même mon année. Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça, à mettre les mots sur ce que nous filles, nous ressentons. Je le promet :)**

 **LaPetiteRousse : Hahah bah voila, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitra alors exclusivement du Drago/Hermione. C'est cadeau muahahah :)**

 **Ccile : Et voila, ton commentaire m'a décidé à poster ce nouveau chapitre lol Je suis vraiment très contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre :)**


	8. Chapitre VII - I'm Sorry

**_Chapitre 7 - I'm Sorry_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Attends Ron, s'il te plait attends moi !_

 _\- Non non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, va le retrouver et oublie moi !_

 _\- Je sais que c'est perturbant mais je…._

 _\- Perturbant ? JUSTE PERTURBANT ? Que tu te tapes Malefoy dans mon dos ?_

 _\- C'est horrible ce que tu dis là et surtout injuste._

 _\- Mais alors quoi Hermione, explique moi ! Explique moi comment aujourd'hui je te retrouve à embrasser ton pire ennemi en plein milieu de l'appartement de ma sœur !_

 _\- Je… je sais pas…c'est arrivé c'est tout. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé sanglota Hermione._

 _\- Je m'en fous de tes excuses! Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_

 _Hermione leva alors ses yeux brillants de larmes vers son ami sans savoir trop quoi dire. Les mots lui manquaient terriblement._

 _\- Je…je…Ron…_

 _\- BORDEL EST-CE QUE TU L'AIMES OUI OU NON ?_

 _Hermione se remit à pleurer un peu plus non sans sursauter de peur avant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas je te jure. Tout…tout ce que je sais c'est que…_

 _\- OUI ?_

 _\- Je.… **j'ai besoin de lui** murmura Hermione en se rendant compte de la portée qu'aura sa réponse. Ron lui lança alors un regard rempli de dégout._

 _\- Et tu as besoin de lui plus que tu as besoin de moi ? Hein Hermione ?_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Moi ton ami depuis toujours ?_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que…..non tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça fit la brune en se relevant brusquement à la fois paniquée et scandalisée. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir._

 _\- Tu croyais que quoi Hermione ? Que tu aurais pus nous avoir tous les deux ? demanda le roux avec un sourire sadique au lèvre._

 _\- Ron je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama Hermione en tentant d'agripper son bras mais elle fut alors violemment poussée en arrière._

 _\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps après notre rupture, tu m'as dit que j'étais ton seule et unique amour….bon dieu je ne comprends pas._

 _Ron s'assit sur la marche de l'escalier et pendant une minute, on n'entendit plus que les sanglots de la jeune fille._

 _\- C'est lui ou c'est moi Hermione, tu vas devoir faire un choix fit Ron sur un ton très, même trop serein._

 _Son regard était incroyablement rempli de haine. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu comme ça même durant ses nombreuses disputes avec Harry._

 _\- Ronald je t'en prie non…_

 _\- Mais je te préviens Hermione commença le rouquin en se relevant et en la pointant du doigt, que si tu as le malheur de le choisir lui, c'est fini ! Il n'y aura plus jamais de Ron et Hermione ni de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tout sera détruit, tu as compris ? Tout ! Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière !_

 _\- RONAAALD ! Cria Hermione en tentant désespérément de le retenir mais en vain. Le roux avait passé le pas de la porte laissant l'ancienne Gryffondor comme seule au monde._

* * *

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Transpirant, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir une Hermione Granger couchée à ses côtés. Il soupira un grand coup avant de réussir à se calmer. Il venait de se remémorer le jour ou il avait apprit la relation qu'avait Hermione et Drago. Il se souvenait de l'horrible ultimatum qu'il lui avait lancé et comment il s'était ravisé en la voyant si malheureuse.

Aujourd'hui il repensait encore à ses fameuses paroles « j'ai…besoin de lui ». Comme si c'était encore plus fort que si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Comment être sûr qu'Hermione ne prononcera plus cette phrase qui lui avait tant brisé le cœur ? Sous ses airs de jeune fiancé et de femme heureuse, avait-elle vraiment encore besoin de Drago Malefoy dans sa vie ? Quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser il était sûr que non mais maintenant, avec le recul, il doutait.

\- Ronald ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

\- Heu non comme ça.

\- Tu es angoissé c'est ça ? demanda Hermione en se retournant afin de lui faire face.

\- Pour ?

\- Bah pour le mariage bêta.

\- Heu oui, c'est ça c'est ça.

\- Je te comprends, il y a tellement de chose à faire.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu comptes inviter qui tu sais ?

\- Voldemort ? je ne pense pas, il n'est pas très dispo en ce moment.

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Hermione se mit alors à fixer le plafond comme pour y chercher une réponse.

\- A vrai dire je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis mais je pense que oui. Je me vois mal invité ses amis et pas lui.

\- Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas, je peux le faire si tu veux.

\- Arrêtes Ron, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Écoute, faut me comprendre aussi.

\- Je te comprends…mais bon…enfin on en parlera plus tard.

\- D'accord mais tu sais Hermione, tu vas devoir le faire un jour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un choix. Tu vas devoir faire un choix un jour ou l'autre.

\- Mais j'ai déjà fait mon choix, je t'épouse toi.

\- C'est au delà de ça. Il est encore dans ta vie. Non Hermione, un jour, tu vas devoir définitivement choisir.

 **000**

\- Ohh !

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Je te parle Zabini.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais à…

\- Toi tu réfléchis maintenant ?

\- Hum…qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi Parkinson ? demanda Blaise en lui offrant un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

\- Comment ça qu'est-ce je fais chez toi, tu as vu l'état de l'autre là ? Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça tout de même.

\- Déjà l'autre a un nom répondit Drago en lui lançant un regard remplit de mépris. Et ensuite je ne pense pas être sur le point de me suicider par amour et même si c'était le cas, je devrais me contenter des yaourts périmés de Zabini pour accomplir mon acte ce qui est un grand manque de classe venant d'un Malefoy. Donc tu peux partir l'esprit léger. Je n'attenterais pas à mes jours je te le promets. Va maintenant.

\- Et ne te retourne surtout pas ajouta Blaise.

\- Non je vous connais tous les deux. A peine que j'aurai transplané que vous commencerez à magouiller je ne sais quoi dans mon dos fit-elle en illustrant ces propos.

\- Tu ne nous connais pas si bien que ça tu sais rétorqua Blaise l'air un peu vexé par cette révélation.

\- Et moi je vous dis que si…et en faite je vais aller plus loin. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne me connaissez.

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas très bien compliqué. Hormis le maquillage et tes vêtements de luxes, on ne peut pas creuser plus loin chez toi. On a fait le tour fit remarquer le blond.

\- Dray, au vu de la situation actuelle et de ton petit cœur brisé….

\- Je n'ai pas le…

\- …je ne prendrais pas en compte cette pitoyable remarque, même venant de toi. Mais oui je vous connais mieux que vous le penser. Toi Zabini, avant de manger les bonbons acides de chez Bertie, tu tries les couleurs claires des couleurs foncées sinon il te sera impossible de les savourer en toute quiétude. Toi Malefoy tu ne supportes pas de manger ta salade avec une fourchette, les tomates dans les sandwichs et que l'on te murmure à l'oreille.

\- Hum, ça ne prouve pas que tu nous connais mieux qu'on ne te connaît ça. Ce sont des trucs qu'on peut deviner et…

\- La ferme et faites-vous une raison. Vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi. Bon bon alors quel est notre plan d'attaque ?

\- Pour ?

\- Bah pour récupérer ta belle et soigner ton petit cœur brisé.

\- JE N'AI PAS LE CŒUR BRISÉ ! S'emporta Drago.

\- Mais alors pourquoi t'énerver ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'écoute quand je dis que je vais bien, je vais très bien.

\- C 'est ce que disent les gens qui ont le cœur brisé continua Pansy sur un ton moqueur.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour une gamine de 15 ans avec cette expression aussi cruche que toi. Rien chez moi n'est abimé ou cassé…

\- Oui enfin permets moi d'en douter. Faut être sacrément dérangé pour décider de construire une arme indestructible à seulement 10 piges.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était juste des tests. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te tenir à l'écart de ma chambre quand tu venais au manoir fit Drago avec un naturel déconcertant.

\- Mais c'est ce que font les gamins Dray, on joue dans les chambre des autres.

\- Pas dans la mienne.

\- Oui je sais, interdit de prendre notre gouter dans la chambre de Môsieur.

\- Mais oui, ça fait des miettes.

\- Quand je te disais qu'il était cassé le petit Dray fit Pansy en se retournant vers Blaise… mais bon cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de Granger. Mais n'empêche, ton petit cœur est quand même en morceau.

\- Cette conversation tourne en rond, c'est ridicule fit Drago.

\- Je ne trouve pas moi fit la blonde en savourant son café.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Parkinson.

\- Et je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne voudras pas admettre que tu es malheureux comme les pierres car Hermione passera le restant de sa vie avec un autre homme, aura des enfants avec lui et ils vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Merci Parkinson, ça m'aide énormément ce que tu dis rétorqua t-il sarcastiquement. Je vais beaucoup mieux.

\- Bon écoutez les mecs…enfin les filles…enfin Dray et Pans. Le mieux c'est qu'on en parle calmement autour d'un bon repas. Je ne sais pas moi, ce soir chez Drago comme d'habitude?

Pansy leva sourcil en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table.

\- Traduction : je dois aller tirer un coup vite fait avec la rouquine et vous me retardez donc merci de vous casser de chez moi. Amicalement vôtre.

\- Ouai en faite c'est vrai que tu nous connais…

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

 **000**

\- Bonjour ma belle.

\- Recules fit Ginny qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement au grand métisse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Toi, moi, à moitié déshabillé et..

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix masculine par derrière l'épaule de la rouquine. Ah tient donc Zabini.

\- Potter rétorqua Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vois que tu es encore là.

\- Oui, je suis désolé que cela dérange ton plan sexe avec mon ex.

\- C'est pas grave, je t'excuse pour cette fois continua Blaise en rentrant dans l'appartement sans se soucier du regard de panique que lui lançait Ginny. Donc tu es retour à Londres. Définitivement ?

\- Il est…

\- Oui sûrement.

\- Suis-je la seule à trouver cette situation extrêmement bizarre ? demanda la rousse. Bon je vais faire un peu de café. Tâcher de ne pas vous étriper avant que je revienne, merci.

Ginny disparu pour laisser les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard l'un face à l'autre.

\- Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour définitivement fit le premier en marchant dans le salon.

\- Je ne savais pas que je devais te prévenir de mes allers et venues, et surtout pas après la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté.

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu as crus qu'elle allait devenir none après que tu sois parti peut-être? Elle mérite mieux que ce que tu lui as fait, tu le sais très bien.

\- Et tu penses lui donner mieux toi ? Arrête, tu cherches juste à te faire un peu plaisir, en réalité tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle.

\- Honnêtement j'ai crus que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, après notre petit accord…

Harry se mit alors dans un état de panique soudain en s'approchant de Blaise.

\- Chut !

\- Quoi, tu as peur que Ginny l'apprenne ? demanda le métisse.

\- Et tu devrais aussi, toi et ton ami. Si Ginny le sait, Hermione le saura dans les secondes qui suivent. Et je ne sais pas qui a le plus à perdre honnêtement entre Drago et moi chuchota t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en as hontes, tu as fait ça pour elle.

\- Crois moi, Hermione ne le comprendra pas et…ah Gin' merci.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda la rousse avec un air suspect. Pourquoi tout ses chuchotements ?

\- Oh je demandais à Potter s'il recouchait avec toi.

\- Quoi ? MAIS ZABINI T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT FOUS ! s'emporta Ginny.

\- Bah quoi c'est juste une question fit t-il d'un air tout à fait innocent.

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à cette question dit Harry visiblement outré.

\- Olala les gryffondors et leur principe à deux balles.

\- Oui mais en faite comment va ton ami Drago Malefoy ? Tu sais celui qui a brisé le cœur d'Hermione pour se marier quelques mois plus tard avec une autre ? C'est clair que des principes, il n'en a pas beaucoup lui.

\- Mais dis moi Potter, tu n'as pas mis en cloque une femme hors mariage toi ?

\- BON ÇA SUFFIT s'emporta la rouquine. Zabini va t'en.

\- T'as entendu ? se moqua le brun.

\- Harry toi aussi s'il te plait.

\- Quoi ? Mais où je vais…

\- Ron bien sûr.

\- Mais Hermione est avec lui je ne voudrai pas les…

\- Tu ne les dérangera pas et au pire tu prendras son appartement à elle.

\- Mais Gin je…

\- Potter on ne veut pas de toi ici, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des bébés. Sortez de chez moi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reprenne les choses ou nous les avions laissé l'autre fois ? ça ne me dérange pas si Potter regarde encore.

\- Décidément la racaille ça crève pas n'est-ce pas fit Harry avec mépris.

\- Jamais.

 **000**

\- Dray, je te parle. Ça te dit d'arrêter de m'ignorer ?

\- Pansy, si il y a une chose impossible à faire c'est bien de t'ignorer. On t'entend crier sur une distance de 20km.

\- Bon bah alors pourquoi tu me réponds pas quand je te parle hein ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Donc quoi, vraiment aucun plan pour faire dégager le Weamoche ?

\- je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois. Non aucun plan. Désolé j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Comme ? Te regarder dans le miroir toute la sainte journée ?

\- L'idée est là oui.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Allez arrête de me taquiner.

\- Mais pourquoi ça t'étonne que je n'empêche pas le mariage d'Hermione ?

\- Ben parce que c'est Gran….Hermione !

\- Argument très pertinent. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans mon bureau, tu n'as pas une vie à mener ? 2 ou 3 neurones à t'implanter ?

\- Ce n'était pas drôle. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Thomas.

\- Thomas ? Ton ex qui vient de se marier ?

\- Oui…

\- Je connais ce regard, arrêtes ça tout de suite.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer auprès de ta copine ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement ta petite amitié avec elle déjà, je suis ta Pansy ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déménagé dans une autre ville que tu dois me remplacer. Sale traître va !

\- Dixit la fille qui a quitté ses amis de toujours pour suivre son mec d'un soir…je t'en supplie tais toi, je dois travailler.

\- Ne fais pas genre que c'est à cause de moi que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer lança Pansy.

\- Pour l'instant tu es la seule personne sur qui j'ai envie de balancer mon jus d'orange donc non je ne vois pas.

\- Devine qui je suis : je suis brune, des yeux de merlins en fris, je connais tout sur tout et mon but dans ce monde est d'aider les plus malheureux !

\- Arrêtes.

\- Oui je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Hermy pour les intimes et….

A ce moment là, Hannah Malefoy fit irruption dans le bureau de son mari et s'arrêta net en voyant Pansy à moitié allongée comme une princesse sur le bureau.

\- On se connaît ? demanda la petite brune.

\- Hum…on peut dire ça.

\- Ok et je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes exactement avec mon mari à 4H de l'après midi dans son bureau ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? On vient de coucher ensemble. C'était très très sauvage. Je comprends ce que vous aimez chez lui, il ma emmené au septième ciel !

\- DRAGO ! s'exclama Hannah.

\- T'arrêtes Parkinson rétorqua t-il en griffonnant sur un parchemin sans daigner lever la tête.

\- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.

\- Parkinson ? Pansy Parkinson ?

\- Oui c'est mon nom.

\- Je vois… Drago m'a parlé de vous. Vous avez immigré à Paris avec un jeune milliardaire si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Et vous vous en avez choper un en local si je ne me trompe pas fit Pansy en lançant un coup d'oeil au blond. Pardonnez–moi, vous l'avez volé plutôt.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Oui c'est cela. Bon, je dois partir. J'ai un rendez vous.

\- Et surtout ne te donne pas la peine de revenir.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Dray. En faite ta petite femme sait que sous tes airs de gros caïds tu dormais avec une peluche jusqu'à tes 11 ans ?

\- Crève Parkinson.

\- Non, je te ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Nous avons tant de choses à vivre encore tu sais.

La jeune fille lui lança un large sourire avant de disparaître sous un « clap ».

\- Alors c'est elle la fameuse Parkinson. Je savais bien que je la connaissais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On s'est croisé récemment en bas de notre immeuble…fidèle à la description que tu m'as donné d'elle. J'aurais du m'en douter lança Hannah sur un ton sec.

\- On l'aime ou ne l'aime pas Pansy. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu avec elle.

\- Je ne l'aime pas et quelque chose me dit que c'est réciproque. C'est un brave petit soldat de Granger c'est évident.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu vois que tu ne le nies même pas.

\- Écoute bébé, j'ai énormément de travail et j'ai l'impression qu'aucune de vous deux ne cherchent à me faciliter la tâche aujourd'hui. Sorts d'ici s'il te plait, on se retrouve ce soir à la maison.

\- Sors d'ici ? Je suis venue te dire que si on voulait concevoir un bébé, c'était le bon moment.

\- Très sexy tout ça.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais d'accord donc faisons le tout de suite.

\- Non pas tout de suite.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dis non, pas maintenant. Sors d'ici Hannah s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber maintenant que tu as accepté ma demande. J'espère au moins que tu le sais.

 **000**

Thomas Pierce, sang pur, neveu du ministre de la magie en poste, avait le physique de ce qu'on appelle avec ironie « de jeune premier ». Grand, brun aux yeux clairs, ce qui le caractérisait le plus était sa joie de vivre. Intellectuel plus que fan de sports, il avait rencontré l'ancienne Serpentarde par l'intermédiaire de Drago Malefoy. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés à l'aube de leurs 18 ans tandis qu'ils avaient entamé ensemble des études en _Finance Magique et International_. Le jeune Thomas fit d'abord la connaissance de Blaise Zabini avant de tomber sur cet être tout a fait improbable, une folle mais non moins attachante femme, Pansy Parkinson.

Mais leur relation était trop tumultueuse pour être véritablement réaliste. D'un coté nous avions un jeune homme calme, posé et d'un autre Parkinson et ses coups de colère surgissant toutes les semaines. Mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'aimaient, sauf que dans leur cas aussi, l'amour ne faisait pas tout et avait certaines limites.

Un jour, sans crier gare, l'ancienne Serpentarde s'expatria avec le premier milliardaire qu'elle rencontra brisant ainsi le cœur du brun. Celui-ci s'en remit plus tard grâce à Hermione qui lui fit rencontrer sa future femme Charlotte, via son agence matrimoniale.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves… dédaigna la petite blonde avec dégout.

Les deux ex-amants étaient attablés à une table de café, non loin du travail de Thomas.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu le ne comprennes pas.

\- Non mais je veux dire, j'étais ton premier amour et maintenant te voilà marier à une espace de grande…

\- Et c'est vrai, tu étais mon premier amour, ma vraie première relation sérieuse. Mais nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. On était vraiment trop différent et tu le sais. Puis je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui t'es enfui avec l'autre.

\- D'abord il a un nom puis bon il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas si bien que ça finalement…

\- Sans blague, au bout d'une nuit passé avec lui es-tu entrain de me dire que tu ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça ? Choquant. Et tu te rappelles de ce que tu nous as dit à moi, Drago et Blaise avant de partir ?

\- Heu…non… souffla Pansy en se tortillant dans sa chaise visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Oh moi je suis sûr que si. Je te cite « _Vous me faîtes pité avec vos misérables petites vies. Moi je vais aller faire le tour du monde avec un homme extraordinaire. Allez tchao les looser !_ » l'imita Thomas.

\- Ah bon, j'ai dis un truc comme ça moi ? Hum je comprends pourquoi Dray m'en veut autant en faite….

\- Et ce n'est pas le seul.

Pansy tenta maladroitement de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière tout en se remémorant la scène.

\- Et même sans parler de moi, ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir laissé tombé tes plus vieux amis comme des vielles chaussettes ? Continua Thomas sur un ton grave.

\- Arrêtes, je culpabilise suffisamment comme ça. C'est juste que j'étais mal après notre rupture et…

\- Et tu as été égoïste.

\- Heu…

\- Tu as été égoïste! s'emporta t-il.

\- Oui oui ok ok, pas la peine de crier. Reçus 5 sur 5.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise ? ça me fait mal de le dire mais je pense que si tu étais resté, Drago n'aurait jamais quitté Hermione pour X raisons inconnues.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour dans la capitale anglaise, Pansy ne souriait plus. Quelque chose pesait en elle et sur ses épaules.

\- Et tu veux que je te dise quelque chose aussi ? demanda la blonde, j'ai pensé la même chose. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête ce jour là mais si j'avais été avec lui, les choses ce seraient passé différemment. Je le sais, tu le sais, Blaise le sait et même Drago le sait. Tu sais sous airs de méchants garçons, Dray a besoin d'être protégé, sentimentalement parlant je veux dire. Jusque là j'ai toujours protégé son petit cœur contre des vipères opportunistes et sans scrupules. Puis Hermione est arrivé et j'ai laissé faire les choses même si c'est une satané Gryffondor. J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi parce que je me rendais compte à quel point elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui même. Je ne sais pas qui est responsable de leur séparation mais je te promet que je traquerai cette personne afin de lui pourrir la vie et cela jusqu'à sa mort. Fais moi confiance. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi a réussi à entrer dans la tête de Dray et juste pour ça je ne le supporte pas !

\- Tu es une folle fit Thomas en se contenant de ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Avoue que je t'ai manqué quand même.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Thomas ?

Une grande blonde venait d'arriver sac de shopping à la main, illuminant de son sourire la rue tout en entière. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite brune tout aussi mignonne mais beaucoup moins enjouée.

\- Pansy ?

\- Granger ?

\- Charlotte ?

\- On allait justement à ton bureau fit remarquer la jeune mariée.

\- Ah heu oui…vous vous êtes déjà rencontré non ? demanda Thomas en regardant alternativement les deux amours de sa vie.

\- Oui oui. Granger, ça fait un bye dis moi.

\- Effectivement souria timidement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueurs ?...ou pas !

\- Pansy….lui souffla Thomas agacé.

\- Quoi ? Roh c'est bon, après tous les drames qu'on a vécu ensemble on peut bien se permettre un peu de familiarité râla Pansy. Enfin, sauf vous dit-elle en regardant Charlotte.

\- Et c'est d'autant mieux répliqua la française.

\- Pansy je…commença Hermione mais elle fut coupé net dans son élan. Parkinson lui avait agrippé fermement le poignet et la tira maintenant à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Viens par ici toi, nous avons deux ou trois choses à nous dire.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent non sans un dernier signe de tête au couple.

\- C'est toujours un délice de te revoir Pansy fit Hermione sarcastiquement en se massant légèrement le poignet. Tant de douceur m'avait manqué.

\- Pas le temps pour les plaisanteries Granger. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as demandé à l'amour de ta vie d'être ton meilleur ami ? Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !

\- Je vais bien aussi merci. Et non je ne suis pas folle, juste lucide.

\- Et en quoi est-ce lucide tout ça ? Dis moi un peu.

\- Mais enfin Pansy, ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans la haine et dans la rancune.

\- Mais qui t'a dit ça ? bien sûr que si.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je trouve cela important de me réconcilier avec lui pour entamer un nouveau chapitre de ma vie avec Ronald.

\- FOUTAISES ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as vue Weamoche ? et tu as vue la tête de ce cher Drago, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu ? Soit tu es complètement aveugle pour épouser la belette ou soit tu es vraiment désespéré…ou les deux !

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je t'assure.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Pansy en tapant du pied comme une petite fille capricieuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Ok vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais pourquoi vouloir rester ami avec lui après ce qu'il a fait alors ? C'est un crétin, meilleur ami ou pas ! Franchement je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvais.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer répondit Hermione en souriant. Avec lui…Je me sentais comme vivre. Je pense que c'est ça le mot, vivre. Pas qu'avant lui je n'étais pas heureuse mais en sa présence j'avais l'impression d'être…une meilleure personne.

\- Peut-être parce qu'a coté de toi lui était absolument horrible comme personne.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…enfin peut-être…mais j'avais un sentiment de sécurité que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant. Avec Harry, avec Ron et même avec ma famille. Je me sentais terriblement bien à ses côtés. J'aimais le toucher, être dans ses bras, l'entendre parler…je crois qu'a la différence de Ron, Drago faisait battre mon cœur autant dans le sens figuré que dans le sens propre. Je te l'ai dit c'est pas descriptible comme sentiment. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'on appelle « aimer à en mourir ». Il m'a fait complètement perdre la tête dès que je l'ai revu ce soir là chez Blaise. Et c'est vrai que c'est un crétin mais je n'ai pas choisis de tomber amoureuse de lui après tant d'année.

\- Mais t'es folle, et tu vas épouser quand même la belette après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Ronald. Oui parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi Pansy. Maintenant que je l'ai compris, je dois tourner la page.

\- Oui enfin Granger…je ne suis pas une experte en amour mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très sain d'oublier l'amour de sa vie avec une autre personne…..aussi misérable que soit cette personne en question.

\- Arrêtes un peu de critiquer Ronald. Il n'est peut être pas Drago mais….

\- Tu veux dire par là qu'il n'est ni brillant, ni aussi beau et riche que lui.

\- Non, je veux dire par là…qu'il n'est peut-être pas Drago mais il a toujours prit soin de moi. Il a toujours fait passé mon bien être avant le sien et je pense que c'est ça l'amour Pansy. L'amour ce n'est pas tromper l'autre ni se marier avec la première greluche venue.

\- Oui, sur ce point je ne vais pas te contredire. J'aurai même dit salope, pétasse, profiteuse.

-Oui oui, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est pas …on se ne correspond pas c'est tout. Ça a l'air tout bête dit comme ça mais ça vaut son pesant d'or.

Pansy alla une nouvelle fois répliquer quand elle repensa aux paroles de Thomas prononcées plus tôt à son encontre. Pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais n'est-ce pas une situation différente dans leur cas ?

\- Pansy, si je dois tourner la page tu dois le faire aussi se moqua Hermione.

\- Oui mais bon…c'est dommage. Je m'étais habitué à toi.

\- Tu veux dire par là de te moquer de moi, de mes vêtements et de mon coté rat de bibliothèque ?

\- Oui ça va vraiment me manquer tout ça.

\- Arrêtes de parler comme si j'étais morte s'il te plaît. Bref j'aurai aimé parler à Drago si possible.

\- Et ? T'as crus que j'étais sa secrétaire ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

\- Je …enfin bon, laisse tomber. Tu peux juste lui demander de me retrouver au bar en bas de chez moi s'il te plait ? Vers 8 H demain soir.

\- Je viens de te dire que…

\- S'il te plaît Pansy. C'est important.

\- Rohh bon d'accord mais sérieusement, je ne te comprendrais jamais.

 **000**

Le soir venu, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient réunis dans le salon des Malefoy pour le moment « commérage » comme se plaisait à le dire la jeune fille…ce qui n'était absolument pas du goût de Hannah.

\- Vous avez décidé d'envahir notre salon tous les jours maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas de maison ? demanda exaspérée la jeune mariée.

\- On n'a plus le droit de venir voir notre ami ? fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Si mais il n'est pas là.

\- Bah oui mais on l'attend surenchérit Pansy.

\- Rah c'est bon je laisse tomber, faites ce que vous voulez fit Hannah en s'éloignant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Merci, trop généreux de ta part… mince elle est quand même sacrément coincé. Tu crois que Dray la baise correctement ? demanda la petite blonde incrédule.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour elle retentit une voix venant de l'ascenseur.

\- Ah mais te voilà enfin, tu rentres tard l'accusa Pansy.

\- Oui, je m'excuse de travailler. Je sais que c'est un concept qui t'es tout à fait inconnu mais quand même ironisa Drago.

\- Oulà tout le monde n'a pas la chance de venir d'une famille riche et d'avoir fait des études dans des grandes écoles élitistes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte encore, ta famille possède 4 manoirs. C'est juste que tu es trop fainéante pour travailler c'est tout. Bon et puis est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de critiquer ma femme s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne critiquais pas, c'était un constat. Nuance ! se défendit la Serpentarde.

\- Oui mais ce constat n'arrangera rien à vos relations. Pourquoi tu n'essaies juste pas de la connaître au lieu de la juger tout de suite ? Tu l'as bien fait avec Hermione.

\- Non mais Hermione j'ai quand même eu le temps de la détester pendant près de 10 ans avant d'arriver à l'apprécier. Et tu penses qu'avec ta femme ça va se faire en l'espace d'un jour ? demanda Pansy, debout, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pas en un jour mais il faudra bien. Elle fait parti de la famille maintenant.

\- Laquelle de famille ?

\- Ce que Drago essaie de te dire si gentiment c'est que Hannah fait parti intégrante de notre groupe désormais donc la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire c'est de l'accepter dit Blaise.

\- Ah d'accord Dray je vois. Donc s'il faut que j'accepte Hannah, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire le message qu'Hermione m'a demandé de te transmettre fit-elle en souriant.

\- Hein quoi, quel message ?`

\- Mais non enfin, je ne voudrai pas froisser notre nouvelle amie…

\- PARKINSON ! S'emporta Malefoy à bout de patience.

\- Bon ok j'ai pitié de toi aujourd'hui. Hermione te donne rendez-vous demain au bar près de chez elle.

\- Rendez-vous ?

\- Et ce n'est pas le meilleur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aime encore… Non je déconne mais c'était tout comme.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu l'as vus ?

\- A mon rendez-vous avec Thomas et sa sal…..et sa femme.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans Hermione- rendez vous – t'aime encore ? On doit être là bas pour 8H. Tâche d'être à l'heure.

\- Ok mais…attends comment ça « on » ?

\- Tu as crus que j'allais rater ce moment épique Dramione ?

\- Oui car cela ne te concerne en aucun cas répondit-il sèchement.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis 20 ans mais étonnement tu es encore là.

\- Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hannah venait de ressurgir, démaquillée et vêtue d'un simple peignoir de bain.

\- Rah encore elle siffla Pansy.

\- Oui désolé mais j'habite encore ici. Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Bon j'y vais. On se retrouve demain soir.

\- Pour ?

\- Bye fit Pansy avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

\- Drago je commence en avoir assez que tu m'ignores. Et je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe demain soir ?

\- Je vais vous laisser moi aussi fit discrètement Blaise.

\- Pas la peine. J'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Avec _elle_ n'est-ce pas ? insista Hannah en croisant les bras.

\- C'est important ? Souffla le blond exaspéré par cet interrogatoire tardif.

\- Quoi, tu me demandes si c'est important ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Maintenant qu'elle se marie pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne te laisse pas tranquille ?

\- Tu es juste mécontente que ton plan de marier Dan à Hermione ai échoué fit remarquer Zabini.

\- Oh Dan ou un autre, c'est la même chose. Du moment qu'elle sorte de nos vies.

\- Oui enfin je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne la laissais pas en paix avec cette sordide histoire de rachat.

\- Mais dit moi Blaise tu n'as pas autre chose à faire oui ? s'exaspéra Hannah d'être constamment interrompus par le meilleur ami de son mari. C'est une conversation privée.

\- Peut-être mais il a raison sur ce point renchérit Drago.

Hannah hocha la tête nerveusement avant de croiser le regard de son mari.

\- Tu ne t'es pas rétracté j'espère fit-elle simplement.

\- Jamais, enfant j'ai dis et enfant il y aura.

\- Moitié humain et moitié petit monstre tu veux dire… chuchota Blaise en lançant un léger coup d'œil à Hannah.

 **000**

Le lendemain matin, Ron Weasley avait marché à vive allure dans la petite rue menant au ministère de la magie lorsqu'il avait décidé de rebrousser chemin au dernier moment. C'était un automatisme. Il devait aller le voir, lui parler, lui demander ce qu'il avait à lui demander même si la pensée de le croiser le répugnait.

30 minutes plus tard, sans trop savoir comment il y était arrivé, il avait réussit à rejoindre le coin huppé des sorciers de Londres. Un endroit aussi hautain que la personne qu'il recherchait. Dans le genre « vive les sang purs, on est les meilleurs », le **Wizard Country Club** était le temple de la jeunesse dépravée du monde des sorciers. La liste de leur client était vite fait. Quiconque était sang pur, riche et provenant d'une célèbre famille avait accès aux diverses activités du club. Comment Hermione avait pu sortir avec un type qui prenait part à ce genre de club anti-moldu ? Incompréhensible pensa le rouquin.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question quand il vit le duo inséparable, aussi terrifiant que le diable en personne, discutant accoudé à un bar. Les deux hommes étaient habillés d'un polo et short blanc et buvaient silencieusement leur verre d'alcool…à 10h du matin.

Ron s'approcha alors d'un pas décidé, ses documents sous le bras, les cheveux en bataille, tel le stéréotype du petit fonctionnaire dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Malefoy grogna le rouquin.

Drago leva lentement ses yeux gris vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Weasmoche ? S'étonna t-il.

\- Weaslaid ? Lança Blaise à son tour.

Ron souffla, exaspéré par ces surnoms.

\- Sérieusement les mecs, vous ne pouvez pas grandir un peu ?

\- Non c'est drôle et ça fait passer le temps. Mais dit donc qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? je vois que les critères d'admissions du club se sont légèrement assouplis…se moqua Drago en le regardant de la tête au pied tout en savourant son verre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour me pavaner en exposant ma richesse aux yeux de tous. J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire. Je voulais parler ….te parler Malefoy. Je….

Mais le roux fut couper net dans sa lancé: le blond venait de lever sa main droite à en fermer la bouche de n'importe qui.

\- Deux petites minutes, je dois régler quelque chose dit-il en regardant un petit homme par derrière l'épaule du roux. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de lui faire signer un contrat. Oui, c'est ce qu'on fait ici Weasmoche contrairement à ce que tu crois. On n'est pas là pour se pavaner, on est là pour le business. Mais qu'est-ce que tu y connais hein ? Maintenant excusez moi.

Drago déposa son verre et traversa en furie la salle non sans bousculer le rouquin au passage, le laissant seul avec Blaise.

\- Oula, que c'est embarrassant se moqua le grand métisse.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Après tout c'est moi qui vais épouser Hermione à la fin…provoqua Ron. Je suis désolé pour vous si ça vous contrarie mais il avait sa chance avec elle et il ne l'a pas saisit.

\- Je te rappelle que dès le début de leur relation tu les avais déjà beaucoup minimisé ses chances. Et te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, elle m'a choisi parce qu'elle m'aime même si tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'admettre après tant d'années. Elle et moi avons une histoire, un très gros passé que ton grand pote ne pourra jamais effacé. Mais j'ai été gentil avec lui et j'ai décidé de la lui laisser.

Blaise s'étouffa avec son verre avant qu'un gros fou rire ne l'envahisse.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle ! S'énerva Ron.

\- Je pense que tu as la mémoire très sélective Weaslaid.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

Blaise déposa son verre et essuya ses larmes de rire avant de tenter de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle t'a choisi c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te perdre, pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Drago. C'est une très grosse différence. Puis tu t'es rendu compte par toi-même à quel point elle était malheureuse sans lui et là, seulement là, tu as compris Weaslaid. Tu as compris quelque chose que tu t'entêtes à nier encore aujourd'hui. Et je pense qu'au fond tu as peur, d'où pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui.

\- Moi, peur de lui ?

\- Oui, tu as peur que le scénario se répète. Franchement même si toi tu n'es pas convaincus que ta future femme t'aime plus qu'elle n'aime son ex, pose toi les bonnes questions cher ami.

\- Non je ne laisserai pas tomber, plus maintenant. J'ai capitulé trop vite la première fois. Mais Hermione est faite pour moi. Et je suis fait pour elle. Et tes menaces n'y changeront rien coupa net Ron ce qui lui valu un regard incrédule de Zabini.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir menacé. Je te dis juste qu'elle l'aimera toujours, et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et ce n'est pas en l'enfermant à double tour chez toi ou en l'empêchant de le croiser que ça changera quelque chose. Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Tu as voulus l'épouser donc maintenant tu vas devoir assumer et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Drago venait de réapparaître l'air mécontent.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Lança t-il sèchement.

Pendant un court instant qui paraissait interminable, Ron jeta des regards à l'un puis à l'autre avant de finalement dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Je…je…je veux que tu nous laisse tranquille dit-il en tendant de ne pas détourner le regard de celui de l'ancien Serpentard qui vira soudainement au sombre.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerai que tu ne cherches plus à voir Hermione. Si vous vous croisez par hasard, ce qui risque d'arriver avec vos nombreux amis en commun, tant pis mais je ne veux pas que tu cherches à te retrouver seule avec elle, dans la mesure du possible.

Malefoy n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que ce « petit moustique roux » lui demandait de faire.

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Finit-il par demander intrigué de connaître la réponse.

\- Zabini avait raison sur un point tout à l'heure. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle était malheureuse sans te voir, ni te parler quand je lui ai demandé de faire un choix il y'a longtemps….Et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté que vous soyez ensemble. J'ai pensé à son bonheur avant le mien mais il s'est avéré que tu n'avais rien du bonheur tant attendu. Donc à ton tour maintenant de te préoccuper de son bonheur et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne sera jamais totalement en paix si tu es encore dans sa vie. Tu le sais Malefoy.

\- Mais…

\- Je sais quelle t'a donné rendez vous ce soir. Elle te demandera de venir à notre mariage. NOTRE mariage. Ça n'a rien d'un secret. Donc si tu tiens un minimum à elle et à ses sentiments, ce que je n'en doute pas malgré ton comportement de salaud, refuse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je me suis absenté à peine 2 minutes fit Drago qui essayait d'absorber ce flux de nouvelles informations en peu de temps.

\- Refuse l'invitation insista Ron. C'est la seule chose de raisonnable à faire.

\- Mais Weaslaid, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu…commença Blaise.

\- Oui elle fait ce qu'elle veut sauf qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait en voulant instaurer une soi-disant amitié fraternelle entre vous. Malefoy, toi et moi savons que ça ne rime à rien. Donc soit l'adulte pour une fois et mets y un terme. Définitivement.

\- Elle veut que je vienne au mariage ? demanda Drago en tentant de comprendre désespéramment la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Je sais, c'est fous n'est-ce pas. Mais je pense que tu l'as connais aussi bien que moi pour savoir qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas quand je lui dirai que c'est une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée.

\- Et moi elle m'écoutera peut-être ?

\- Oui. Si tu lui dis directement que tu ne veux pas venir, elle n'aura pas le choix.

\- Tu prends des gros risques Weaslaid. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé aux garçons à l'époque qui voulaient séparer Drago d'Hermione ? Non ? Moi non plus.

\- C'est bon fit Drago en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Blaise. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Merci bien.

\- Sinon…il paraît que Potter est de retour rétorqua Zabini sur un air faussement surpris.

\- Effectivement, je dois le voir aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

\- Mes amitiés au balafré alors et à ta sœur aussi…..

\- Hum… ouai c'est ça à plus.

Ron fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea alors rapidement vers la sortie sans se retourner. A croire qu'il avait le feu aux fesses.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi et Potter faites la guéguerre pour obtenir les faveurs de la Weaslette. C'est d'un pathétique souligna Drago.

\- Tu crois que toi et Weasley garçon vous faites quoi exactement ? C'est la même chose je te ferai remarquer.

\- Pas du tout. Je ne cherche pas à me remettre avec Hermione.

\- Cause toujours.

\- C'est vrai, on veut juste être amis maintenant.

\- Tu vas accepter d'aller au mariage alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien…à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Hum…je pense qu'il serait temps qu'il renouvelle un peu les adhérentes de ce club dit Blaise en lorgnant la grande salle de réception. Je crois que je l'ai ai déjà toutes ou presque mises dans mon lit. C'est plus drôle.

\- Bizarre, je pensais la même chose aussi.

 **000**

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

\- Je peux en dire autant.

Dan Wade était entrain de faire ses valises quand Hermione Granger l'avait rejoint chez lui pour lui demander pardon de toutes les façons possibles. Pardon de lui avoir brisé le cœur.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens… lui souffla t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas mais merci de compatir ça fait chaud au cœur.

\- Dan….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu as raison c'était trop compliqué. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher…..trop de gens t'aiment pas ici, impossible de rivaliser.

Hermione s'approcha délicatement de lui avant de poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, sincèrement. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par « trop de gens ».

\- Tu vois que tu continues à te voiler la face fit l'américain en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais comment ça ? Je sais que Ron m'aime mais c'est tout.

\- Tu rigoles ? son amour n'est rien comparé à celui qu'a Malefoy pour toi. J'ai vraiment crus qu'il allait me tuer ce soir là quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'il te revoit. C'était vraiment effrayant. Heureusement que sa femme soit entré à ce moment là sinon je ne sais pas si je me serai tenu debout devant toi aujourd'hui.

Hermione retira son bras et le regarda ébahis.

\- Je…je n'étais pas au courant de ça balbutia la jeune fille.

\- Oui, ton ex petit-ami a faillit m'étouffer après que tu sois parti mais sinon rien de grave bien sûr !

\- Quoi ? Tu dois exagéré c'est pas possible. Ou il avait surement beaucoup trop bu durant la soirée….

\- Oui c'est cela Hermione tu as raison, il avait trop bu s'exaspéra Dan. Pense ce que tu veux mais moi je quitte ce pays de fous et j'emmène ma sœur avec moi. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à toi, ton futur mari et ton psychopathe d'ex-amant.

 **000**

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Harry venait de faire tomber sa paire de lunette à terre, surpris par les confessions de son ami.

\- Que je ne voulais plus qu'il s'approche d'elle et je trouve cette requête tout à fait légitime fit Ron en haussant les épaules comme pour se rassurer lui même.

\- Mais tu es fou ma parole !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je croyais que tu connaissais mieux Malefoy que ça après tout ce temps. C'est un enfant gâté. Tu lui dis « fais ça » et il fera absolument autre chose pour t'emmerder.

\- Peut-être mais cette fois c'est sérieux et je pense qu'il fera le bon choix.

\- Permets moi d'en douter. Tu aurais du venir me consulter avant de mettre à exécution ton plan et je t'aurai dis à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Je m'y connais dans ce domaine tu sais.

\- Hum tu m'en diras tant….et comment va ta femme enceinte ? lui demanda Ron non sans un zeste de provocation dans la voix.

\- Ah oui….bon il s'est avéré qu'elle rusait juste pour que je reste avec elle.

\- Sans blague !

\- Et maintenant que je suis rentré je n'ai pas manqué le soudain intérêt qu'avait Zabini pour ta sœur.

\- Le soudain ? S'étouffa Ron.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Tu es aussi naïf que moi mon pauvre vieux. Ça fait des années qu'il lui court après et franchement…non rien.

\- Ron ?

\- Rien j'ai dis.

\- Mais parle.

\- Ok….je pense qu'il a du se passer un truc entre eux lui souffla le rouquin.

\- Oui et j'y ai même assisté.

\- Hein ? Quoi non je veux dire à l'époque.

\- Ron je ne comprends pas ce que tu es entrain de me dire. Elle m'a déjà trompé avec lui ?

\- Non je ne pense pas.

\- Mais alors je comprends rien.

\- Oui bon laisse tomber. Mais dis moi Harry….

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois…tu crois que j'ai fais le bon choix de la demander en mariage ? Hésita Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu doutes maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Hermione a besoin qu'on la sorte des griffes de Malefoy et si tu peux y arriver, tant mieux.

\- Oui mais…mais s'ils s'aimaient vraiment ? Plus que ce que l'on peut imaginer.

\- L'heure n'est plus au sentiment Ronald, surtout après ce qu'il a fait. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ? Tu étais le premier à savoir qu'elle était complètement dingue de lui mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de tenter ta chance à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oui mais…...mais j'avais oublié à quel point elle était malheureuse quand je l'avais pratiquement obligé à ne plus le voir. Elle était toujours triste malgré ses faux sourires de façade. Ses yeux avaient soudainement arrêté de briller. Je l'entendais parfois pleurer la nuit même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. A vrai dire c'était horrifiant, cela a dépassé tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Jamais j'aurai crus qu'elle l'aimait à ce point. Pour tout te dire en lui lançant cet ultimatum je pensais qu'entre eux ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux et au fil des jours, je me suis rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Beaucoup plus qu'une simple amourette. Je me suis alors sentis horrible comme personne. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de voir la personne qu'elle aimait et c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé.

Harry hocha la tête et prit place à côté de son ami.

\- Ron…je sais qu'elle a été malheureuse quand tu l'as obligé à ne plus le voir, mais crois-tu que c'était mieux quand il l'a quitté ? Non c'était 10 fois pire. Elle était 10 fois plus malheureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que les fouines t'ont dit mais ne les laisse surtout pas rentrer dans ta tête. Aujourd'hui si elle n'a plus de larmes dans son corps c'est entièrement à cause de lui. Il est néfaste pour elle. Et toi et moi nous allons nous battre ensemble pour le faire sortir définitivement de sa vie. Je te le promets.

 **000**

\- J'aime pas ça du tout Dray, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à m'accompagner.

\- Et rater ce grand moment marquant de « ta soit-disante amitié avec Granger » ? JAMAIS.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, on a décidé d'être ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut le croire ?

\- Je le croirais que quand je le verrai !

\- D'accord mais t'arrête de me coller s'il te plaît.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à me mélanger à la populace. Je risque de me faire agresser d'un moment à l'autre.

Les deux amis d'enfances parcouraient le petit bar à la recherche d'Hermione.

\- Drago ! P…Pansy….fit Hermione estomaquée en voyant la petite blonde accompagné le Serpentard.

\- Comme on se retrouve Grangie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah tu nous as invité à boire un verre non ?

\- Oui mais non c'était pas….

\- Je reviens fit Drago à bout de nerf.

\- Alors comme ça on voulait rester seul avec Dray hein, coquine va se moqua Pansy en se tournant vers la Gryffondor.

Hermione souffla alors un grand coup car fatiguée de toujours avoir à se justifier.

\- Crois le ou non mais j'aime Ron et Dago est heureux avec Hannah. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Je ne vois pas ce que tu essaies de prouver fit la brune.

\- Sérieusement Grangie, tu crois que je me serai déplacé dans ce trou de souris si je pensais qu'il n'était pas encore amoureux toi ? Je le connais mieux que lui même et ….aieeeeeeeee DRAY LÂCHE MOI!

Drago venait de la tirer en arrière par les cheveux provoquant un fou rire étouffé à Hermione.

\- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant lui lança t-il sèchement. Elle a des choses à me dire qui ne te concerne pas.

\- Non j'irai nul part et donne moi ce verre, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Non, ce verre est pour Granger pas pour toi dit Drago en le cachant derrière son dos.

\- J'ai dit donne moi ça !

\- Et moi je te dis que je ne veux pas.

\- SI !

\- Non.

\- SI !

\- Non.

\- C'est bon c'est bon je vais commander un autre verre, donne le lui Drago . Je n'aimerai pas qu'elle nous refasse le même coup comme l'autre fois.

\- Ouai c'est ça, tu n'avais pas l'air de le regretter quand il avait sa langue dans ta bouche à l'époque. Allez donne moi ce verre maintenant Dray !

\- On dit s'il te plaît quand on est poli espèce de jeune fille mal élevée dit-il.

\- Je t'emmerde Dray.

\- Rien à foutre, dit s'il te plait Parkinson !

\- S'il te plait Parkinson répondit t-elle.

\- Très drôle…..aiieeeeeee…..je vais te tuer…tu as intérêt à disparaître de ma vue tout…tout de suite !

Hermione n'en revenait pas. D'un Drago calme, posé et peu bavard, il devenait toujours un fou furieux en présence de Parkinson. Mais comment ces deux là ont réussis à rester amis depuis aussi longtemps pensa t-elle. Ils sont tellement différents.

\- Tu te souviens Granger quand tu m'avais demandé si Pansy me manquait et que je t'avais dit que non…me comprends-tu enfin maintenant ?

\- Merci pour le verre Dray, ta générosité est sans limite fit l'ancienne Serpentarde en savourant son butin.

\- Mais dis moi Pansy tu as des potes non ? ça te dit de te casser, de faire de l'air ? Tu comprends un peu l'idée ? Lui demanda Drago au bout de sa vie.

\- Dit tout de suite que je vous dérange grogna la petite blonde.

\- OUI TU NOUS DÉRANGES !

Pansy se mit alors à s'étouffer de rire provoquant encore un peu plus le blond.

\- Bah alors Drago, vous n'êtes pas là en tant que simple amis ? et je suis aussi l'une de vos amis non ? Donc je ne vois pas en quoi je vous dérange fit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec nous. Ça avoir avec le fait que tu viens de me priver de procréer. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hermione soit venu pour nous entendre nous disputer toute la soirée.

\- Ok…donc toi vas t'en fit-elle innocemment.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Bah quitte à ce qu'on se sépare, je préfère que ce soit moi qui reste avec Grangie.

\- Non Parkinson j'irai nul. Bon dieu de merde c'est moi qu'elle a invité…. Bon ça suffit Hermione donne moi ta baguette.

\- Granger sais-tu pourquoi il ne supporte pas ma présence ? Parce que je le connais trop bien et ça l'énerve. Puis je dois être la seule fille au monde qui ne soit pas amoureuse lui.

\- Encore heureux, c'est dégoutant rien que d'y penser.

\- Pansy s'il te plait…je dois lui parler fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Bon si c'est si gentiment demandé. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle Dray. La diplomatie tu connais ? Toute façon ça tombe bien, j'ai repéré un très joli brun au bar…

\- Pauvre de lui…

\- Je peux en dire autant pour Grangie. Bon à toute les amoureux !

\- On n'est pas …commencèrent les deux ex-amants à l'unisson.

\- JE N'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN ! Cria Pansy en se bouchant les oreilles tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar.

Drago lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de se retourner vers la brune ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de l'adoucir.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas l'amener mais j'en avais marre de l'entendre crier qu'elle me tuera dans mon sommeil si elle ne venait pas avec moi ce soir.

\- Je te comprends, elle peut-être…très persuasive fit Hermione en souriant.

\- Un peu trop même. Donc…qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? lui demanda Drago faisant mine de ne pas savoir la réponse.

Hermione prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à face à lui, l'air déterminé.

\- Je….tu trouverais ça bizarre si je t'invitais à mon mariage ?

\- Tu es entrain de me demander de venir à ton mariage ? C'est comme ça que tu invites les gens toi ? se moqua t-il.

\- Non…mais enfin….je voulais savoir si tu trouverais ça bizarre. C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt, je ne sais pas.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Après tout c'est le tient de mariage, pas le mien.

Tandis qu'Hermione cherchait une réponse adéquate, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer de plus près. L'air qu'elle avait quand elle était plongée dans ses réflexions l'avait toujours bizarrement séduit. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il avait envie de lui faire le plus l'amour et même encore aujourd'hui le sentiment restait le même.

\- Tu sais qu'avant de venir te voir je lisais les vœux de Ron fit-elle en faisant sortir le blond de ses pensées.

\- Et ?

\- Et il expliquait à quel moment il était tombé amoureux de moi. Et je me dis que c'est peut-être pas correct envers toi de t'obliger à entendre ça le jour J.

Drago se mit alors à sourire….ce fameux sourire qui en cachait bien une dizaine d'autre et qu'Hermione connaissait que trop bien.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ? Insista t-elle.

\- J'imagine un peu ce qu'il a du écrire: « Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que nos regards se sont croisés et blablabla ».

\- L'idée est là oui. Mais pourquoi te moquer ?

\- Personnellement mon expérience et un peu différente de la sienne. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi à cause d'un geste mal placé, d'un sourire trop mignon ou à cause de l'odeur de tes cheveux continua Drago en riant de plus belle.

\- Tu crois que tu vaux mieux peut-être ? Demanda la jeune fille légèrement vexée. D'ailleurs tu es tombé amoureux de moi comment ?

\- Hum…je ne pense pas que…

\- Allez c'est bon, ça remonte à des années maintenant.

\- Tu recommences encore.

\- Quoi ?

\- A essayer de remuer le passé.

\- C'est juste de la curiosité.

\- Très bien…alors à Poudlard moi je te haïssais tu t'en doutes. Je ne trouvais rien de sexy à ta crinière, tes dents de lapins et ton coté miss-je-sais-tout. Oh mon dieu je haïssais la façon dont tu coupais les professeurs en cours à croire que tu savais toujours mieux qu'eux et plus particulièrement je haïssais ton Potter et ton Weasmoche. Puis on s'est revu chez Blaise et j'ai détesté le fait que tu avais toujours raison, ta façon de me regarder et de deviner ce que je pouvais bien penser ou non. Puis tes longs discours sur « Drago, tu sais il n'y a pas plus important au monde que d'aimer » et blabla. Griffy et vos principes. Et quand on était ensemble, tu voulais payer obligatoirement ta part quand on sortait manger. Tu ne me laissais pas être l'homme et inutile d'objecter, je t'assure que tu es comme ça. Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de te manger les cheveux et de ronger tes ongles quand tu étais stressé ?…aucune classe vraiment ! Tu n'avais rien avoir avec le genre de fille que j'avais fréquenté jusqu'ici. Toujours à me contredire sur des broutilles …et le meilleur du meilleur, tu as réussi à bien t'entendre avec parkinson, un exploit ! Et tu ne voulais ni de mon argent ni de ma réputation. Non toi tu passais ton temps à me convaincre de l'utilité de lire les Best Seller du moment. Des fois je me disais mais….elle se rend compte avec qui elle est ? Et elle préfère lire que de passer dans mon lit. Tu étais vraiment trop bizarre Granger, tu me rendais fous. Puis un beau jour, tu m'as expliqué pourquoi tu m'aimais et à mon tour…sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit je suis tombé amoureux de toi un peu, puis un peu encore….encore un peu beaucoup…et enfin complètement. Et là j'ai su, j'ai su en faite que je t 'avais aimé dès que l'on s'était revu. Voici la mienne d'histoire. Pas aussi Romantique que celle de Weasley mais faut le reconnaître…tu me rendais complètement dingue Granger, dingue !

\- Drago….je….je…

\- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé chuchota Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir brisé le cœur même si je conçois que ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi. Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu sais dans ma vie je suis pas souvent sincère ni honnête, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai faite. Je pourrais le répéter des milliers de fois mais je sais que ça ne changera rien à la situation mais je te le dis quand même.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi…qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas que toutes ces filles avaient ? Celles avec qui tu m'as trompé. A part le fait que je n'étais pas prête à faire l'amour.

\- Elles n'avaient rien de plus que toi. Je t'assure.

\- Mais….mais je….

\- Dray. Je suis fatigué, on peut rentrer ? Coupa Pansy qui venait de faire irruption entre eux. Mais Grangie, pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ? Roh je suis sûr que c'est encore à cause de toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ? s'exclama la Serpentarde en frappant le bras de son acolyte.

\- Mais aiiiie, ça fait mal.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma faute. J'ai voulu remuer encore une fois le passé, ça m'apprendra. Alors tu viendras ? Continua Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers Drago.

\- Ou ? demanda Pansy.

\- A mon mariage.

\- Mais oui bien sûr qu'il vient, pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ? Après tout, vous êtes maintenant de bons amis non ? dit la petite blonde sur un ton provoquant. En plus je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à la belette. Allez Dray rentrons.

\- Parkinson, tu peux arrêter de parler à ma place s'il te plait ?

\- Non on y va ! fit –elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu chuchota Hermione à Drago.

\- Je…

\- DRAGO MALEFOY !

\- Mais en faite, tu lui as dit que Charlotte était enceinte ? Elle me paraît un peu trop enjouée pour le savoir fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Non, ça va la tuer sinon.

\- Oh la miss Malefoy , tu bouges un peu tes fesses oui nargua Pansy.

\- Bon…finalement je pense qu'on devrait lui dire fit Drago sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Hermione pouffa de rire avant de croiser à nouveau son regard gris acier.

\- On va tous au bord de mer le week-end prochain, ça….ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? lui demanda t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Quoi….toi et moi ? Là bas?

\- Oui ou avec Weamoche même si je n'aime pas particulièrement les parties à 3. Pourquoi tu as peur ?

Pansy qui s'était déjà éloigné de l'ex couple cria le nom de son ami à plein poumon.

\- Dray,…dray….dray…..dray….dray !

\- Non non pas du tout….pourquoi pas !

\- Très bien alors je passerai…

\- Dray….dray…..dray…..dray….dray !

\- Je disais que je passerai chez toi….

\- Dray dray dray….DRAY !

\- Je passerai chez toi peut-être…quand…

\- DRAGO !

\- TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS OCCUPÉ !

\- JE M'EN FOUS BOUGE TES FESSES !

\- Que dieu ai pitié de son âme avant que je ne la tue. Bon à la semaine prochaine Granger….C'EST BON J'ARRIVE PAS LA PEINE DE ME MONTRER TON MAJEUR !

 **000**

\- Je suis contente que l'on se retrouve tous comme avant.

\- Comme avant je ne sais pas. On commence par quoi ? Zabini tournant autour de Ginny ou Malefoy encore et toujours là ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Les anciens Gryffondor s'étaient retrouvés chez Ginny pour un petit dîner entre amis. Chacun ayant apporté dans ses bagages son lot de problème.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de faire cette tête Ron ? lui demanda Hermione lassée de le voir ruminer contre Malefoy dans son coin toute la soirée.

\- Je croyais…je croyais qu'il allait refuser de venir lança t-il entre ses dents.

\- Et pourquoi tu croyais ça ?

\- Pour rien…pour rien fit-il en lançant un regard en biais à Harry qui le lui répondit par un « je te l'avais bien dis ».

\- Puis Zabini ne tourne pas autour de moi rétorqua à son tour Ginny.

\- A peine. Je suppose que vous étiez entrain de jouer à la maman et au papa quand je vous ai surpris l'autre fois à moitié dénudé ?

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama Ron.

\- Décidément….ces deux là toujours à essayer de nous voler nos copines. J'en peux plus fit Harry en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Stop, je ne suis plus ta copine moi lui lança Ginny.

\- Et ils ne veulent rien vous voler. Maintenant mangez, ça va refroidir s'agaça la brune.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne cherchent rien à leur voler ? Lui chuchota Ginny derrière sa serviette de table.

Hermione haussa les épaules. A vrai dire elle n'en savait rien et ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Elle voulait que Drago reste dans sa vie donc le mieux était de passer au dessus de ça.

\- Et….donc…vous êtes partant pour aller à la plage avec eux ? tenta t-elle de demander entre 2 plats.

\- Franchement, au point ou nous en sommes. On partage déjà nos copines avec eux, on peut bien partager un week-end aussi dit Harry ce qu'approuva d'un signe de tête son ami.

\- Mais arrêtez un peu ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Tu es trop naïve Hermione. Il te veut encore fit le rouquin.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Alors pourquoi t'inviter ?

\- Pour être sympathique….et parce que nous sommes amis…

\- Oh mais t'arrête avec ces conneries d'amitié oui ! s'exclama Ronald en buvant cul sec son verre.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu ne viendras pas ?

\- Et te laisser seul avec lui pour qu'à la moindre occasion il te saute dessus….dans tous les sens du terme ? Jamais !

\- Ouah tant de considération ça fait plaisir Ron, merci cracha Hermione.

\- Et toi Harry, tu viens ?

\- Oui mais seulement pour Zabini, il sera très content de me voir je suis sûr. Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Quelque chose j'ai dis. Je reviens, finissez sans moi.

 **000**

\- Potter ? Tu es de retour alors, la rumeur est donc fondée.

\- Oui et ça a l'air de choquer tout le monde. Devrais je rappeler que je suis né ici ?

\- Ça ira. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Tu n'as plus de petits vilains à chasser ? Que c'est triste alors.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui m'amène.

\- Non je ne sais pas et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. Tu as gagné, Hermione finira sa vie avec ton meilleur ami.

\- Quoi, mais tu t'entends parler Malefoy ? Déjà tu ne le dois qu'a toi ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Et oui je suis heureux pour mes amis et particulièrement pour Hermione qui a souffert tous les jours depuis que tu l'as laissé tombé. Mais toute façon je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je veux être sûr que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde...concernant tu sais quoi.

\- Blaise m'en a parlé. Toute façon elle est au courant que j'y étais.

\- Oui mais elle ne sait pas tout et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi. J'aime Hermione et je ne cherche qu'à la protéger. Toi tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aimes qu'elle t'aime. C'est différent.

\- Oui car Potty sait mieux que tout le monde évidemment. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre tes simagrées et je te conseille plutôt de t'occuper de la tienne d'ex-copine, ça ne serait pas du luxe.

\- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi et que si tu continues, elle appartiendra corps et âme à Zabini. Et cela que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant dégage j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Et ….et notre plan ?

Drago le toisa un instant sans bouger puis se décida à continuer son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Alors….._

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas la voir ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Quoi ?...mais…..pourquoi on est là alors ?_

 _\- Pour la soutenir._

 _\- Même si elle n'en est pas consciente ?_

 _\- Même si elle n'en est pas consciente._

 _Blaise se tourna légèrement vers son ami, puis dirigea son regard vers une brune avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Drago Malefoy, l'air des plus choqués._

 _\- Tu es sérieux là ? On va vraiment rester ici et la regarder pleurer son père ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je….Heu….mais…attends…je….bon c'est bon je laisse tomber._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre continua le blond dont le regard était dirigé vers son ex-petite amie._

 _\- Non effectivement je ne peux pas comprendre ça c'est sûr. Tu es complètement barré ou à côté de la plaque…ou mieux les deux !_

 _Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les yeux gris de Drago croisèrent à nouveau ceux de son meilleur ami._

 _\- Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en rajouter à sa tristesse c'est tout._

 _\- Hum…et donc quoi, tu penses qu'en te voyant ça sera pire ?  
_

 _\- Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de me présenter à elle aujourd'hui en lui remémorant le passé._

 _Zabini hocha la tête l'air très peu convaincus par les propos de son ami. Il posa alors son regard sur une deuxième personne se tenant à leur côtés._

 _\- Et toi tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi répondit un jeune brun à lunette. On suit le plan._

* * *

 **EDIT: Je vois que ce nouveau chapitre a été le plus lus de mon histoire mais j'ai eu en revanche très peu de retour. Je peux comprendre après une si longue pause du coup je me pose des questions : devrais-je vraiment continuer ou mon histoire doit s'arrêter ici ? Ça prends beaucoup de temps d'écrire cette fanfiction donc je n'aimerai pas continuer pour rien si au final vous vous êtes déconnecté de l'histoire. Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**

 **Hello, it's meeeeee *Adele voice*. Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment..l'inspiration me manquait cruellement et je voulais quand même vous pondre un assez long chapitre et c'est chose faite...grâce à Adèle j'ai envie de dire. Sa chanson m'a largement inspiré pour le coup d'où le titre du chapitre "I'm Sorry". _  
_**

 **Alors il est 3h du matin et je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir afin que vous vous réveilliez demain et que vous trouviez une petite notification dans votre boite mail. Du coup je n'ai pas le eu le temps de finir de répondre aux reviews, ce que bien sûr je ferai en éditant.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour votre gentils messages et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire malgré cette longue pause. Dites le moi car je sais que les pauses mettent souvent à mal une histoire.**

 **J'attends vos impressions pour ce grand Come Back, des bisous :)**


End file.
